Te cuidaré
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Snape se deja morir luego que la serpiente lo muerde, pero luego de sucesos antes de que sus corazón deje de latir para siempre lo llevan a un estado donde necesitara cuidados ya que no será el mismo ¿Pero que es lo que le ha pasado? y peor aun ¿Porque es Granger quien lo tiene que cuidar?
1. Chapter 1

**YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS ESTA IDEA ME ESTA MATANDO Y DEBO ESCRIBIRLA, OJALA LE GUSTE ESTE SEVMIONE QUE MI QUERIDO CEREBRO (NEKO) SE LE OCURRIO, DISFRUTEN ESTE EL PRIMER CAP**

**PROLOGO**

**POV SEVERUS**

Ya está mi vida por fin se va a terminar, luego de que el Lord ordenara a que Nagini me atacara sabía cuál iba a ser mi desenlace y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, ya nadie confiaba en mí, no tenía a nadie que me llorara o que se preocupara de mí no había razones para vivir. La serpiente me mordió tres veces, no grité no le iba a dar esa felicidad al maldito mal nacido, me callé y me dejé vencer por aquel imbécil; irónico ya que yo era el principal informante para que Potter pudiera ganar y estaba aquí, desangrándome, muriendo. El Lord se fue luego de eso, la sangre corría por mi cuello y manchaba el suelo de la casa de los gritos, llegó el niñato de Potter junto con sus amigos el zanahorio y la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger, vi los ojos verdes de Potter, como los de la mujer que una vez amé, esas esmeraldas me observaban con lastima, y eso era algo que no quería la lastima era para los cobardes y yo no era uno de ellos, no después de todas las cosas que viví para salvar el trasero de este crio yo era de todo menos un cobarde. Los ojos me ardían, el veneno de la serpiente comenzaba a ser efecto en mi cuerpo, los cerré para evitar volver a verlo y evitar sentir la lástima que Potter y compañía estaban sintiendo en aquel entonces

**-¡Harry debemos hacer algo! No podemos dejar que Snape…-**

**-¿¡PERO QUE COSA HERMS!?-**

"Nada, no hagan nada y déjenme morir" pensé para mis adentros ya era tiempo de por fin descansar de esta mierda de mundo, tal vez iría al infierno por todo lo que yo cometí en esta vida pero la sola idea de que no volvería a ver esos ojos con lastima hacia mí era lo único que me reconfortaba. Lagrimas se derramaban de mis lastimados ojos ¿Qué tan bajo podría caer esta noche? Llorando frente a unos niños, llorando sin razón bien hecho Severus

**-Tómalas, tómalas por favor…Potter- ** le dije sin razón

**-Dame algo-**

**-¿Pero qué cosa? ¿En qué…-**

**-¡No importa lo que sea un frasco, o no sé lo que sea rápido Herms!-**

Granger hizo lo que Potter le pidió, le entregó un pequeño frasco y en él guardó mis lágrimas, las últimas que caían por mi rostro; me volvió a mirar

**-Llévalas al pensadero-** asintió con la cabeza, no dejaba de mirarme**-Tienes los ojos de tu madre- **Ya está lo había dicho y no me importaba en lo más minino que Potter supiera que yo me había enamorado de su madre, que alguna vez la amé como un desquiciado ya nada me importaba, el recuerdo de Lily era solo eso un recuerdo, dejé de sentir cosas por ella cuando su hijo entró al castillo, luego de tanto tiempo la había olvidado y eso me amargaba aún más, ya no tenía nada que me sujetara a la luz, que no me llevara a la idea de auto eliminarme (porque alguna vez lo pensé) pero que luego descartaba porque yo había dado mi palabra de protegerle y lo iba a cumplir costara lo que costara.

**-Hay que irnos-** dijo Potter a sus amigos

**-Harry no podemos…Snape…-**

**-Hermione, ya no se puede hacer nada por él, vamos termínenos esto- **dijo Weasley, primera cosa inteligente que le escucho desde que puso un pie en el castillo y era en mi lecho de muerte, al menos tengo "el privilegio" de haber escuchado algo inteligente del zanahorio ese.

**-Adelántense ustedes, al menos déjenme parar su hemorragia-**

**-Ya no le queda sangre Herms-**

**-¡RON!- **

Se largaron dejando a la chica conmigo y sorprendentemente comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, sus lágrimas daban calor a mí ya fría piel era algo totalmente raro a mi parecer, nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida pero esperen… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué se creía esta mocosa insolente? ¿Cómo se atreve a llorar sobre mí, sobre mi pecho? Si tuviera algo de fuerzas la correría de un solo grito y todos los puntos de su adorada casa se habrían ido al tacho de la basura, Granger me las pagaría muy caro pero no ahora, tal vez en otra vida si, pero no ahora; las fuerzas se me iban y un sueño me estaba ganando, lo ultimó que sentí antes de dormir fue algo salado en mi boca, debieron ser sus lágrimas no lo puedo explicar con nada más ese calor que sentí en mi boca, en mis labios específicamente; la chica se levantó de mí y susurró algo que no entendí; ya estaba ahora era tiempo de morir y lo peor de todo tal vez la palabra cobarde si me definía por que no hice nada para defenderme y lo peor de todo ahora si iba a tener alguien que llorara en mi funeral ( si es que tengo uno) y esa persona era la sabelotodo de Griffindor, Merlín tu estas en mi contra al parecer te gusta mi sufrimiento.

Quería que esto terminara, ¿Por qué no moría? Sentía el veneno correr por mis venas algo lento y tortuoso, oh genial ¿ahora tengo que agonizar? ¿Alguien me lanza un Avada? De pronto escuche ruidos, y un gran rugido de bestia que se aproximaba a mí, olisqueaba por todos lados, debía ser un animal salvaje, que fin más humillante morir víctima de un pulgoso animal. Sentí como se acercaba, abrí los ojos un poco todavía me ardían por la culpa de la serpiente allí me di cuenta que no era un animal lo que me iba a matar si no algo peor, uno de los vampiros que se habían alineado con el señor tenebroso; debió sentir el aroma de mi sangre puesto que comenzó a lamer la que estaba en el piso mientras a acercaba a mi cuerpo, desabrochó mi levita y la camisa para seguir lamiendo los resto que quedaban, al menos era una mujer y eso hacía que aquella situación no fuera tan repugnante, tal vez en otra ocasión todo esto me hubiera parecido excitante pero ahora, bueno ahora solo tenía que esperar a que todo esto acabara. La vampiresa siguió con su trabajo de lamer mi sangre hasta que llegó al cuello, allí lo besó con furia desmedida hasta que encontró el lugar de mi mordedura

**-Uh…interesante, no parece que sea una mordida de mi clan, no esto es mucho más grande- **lamió la zona de mi herida**- Valla al parecer tengo un plato solo mío, lástima que estés moribundo podríamos habernos divertido ¿sabes? Igual eres guapo-** sus manos tomaron mi cara, eran frías, total y completamente frías**- Si, eres guapo, no serás como Malfoy pero definitivamente tienes lo tuyo-** acercó sus labios a mi cuello una vez más colocándolos sobre la parte que la serpiente ya había perforado**-Tranquilo, seré buena no romperé nada de lo que ya está roto, no dolerá bueno no mucho, serás una buena cena-** dicho esto me mordió en mi herida, joder, mordido dos veces en la misma noche por criaturas horribles, sentía como sacaba mi sangre contaminada con el veneno y como los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a disminuir, cada vez más lentos cada vez más perezoso ya estaba llegando a mi fin. Ya estaba casi todo listo, ya no quedaba mucho de mí cuando escuché el canto de la maldita ave de Albus entrando a la casa y sacando a la sanguijuela de encima de un solo movimiento de su garra

**-Estúpida ave-** chilló la chica dejando escapar mi sangre por la boca, el fénix volvió a atacarla y con sus garras le propinó una herida en la cara a mi atacante, su sangre cayó en mi cuello y en mi boca al igual que la sangre que saltaba de sus labios por cada grito de dolor que esa ave le propinaba, las tres cosas se estaban mezclando en mi herida, mi sangre, el veneno de Nagini y la sangre de la vampiresa; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando está se fue chillando de dolor, el pajarraco de Albus se acercaba a mí ya sabía sus intenciones, pero yo ya no tenía vuelta a tras sabía que solo aguantarí latidos más y por eso sonreí de satisfacción; la mezcla de fluidos que estaba en mi cuello se había adentrado a mi corriente sanguíneo, como no si la herida estaba abierta pero ya nada importaba. El fénix depositó sus lágrimas en mi herida cuando ya mi corazón daba el ultimo latido, me sentí extraño tal vez esta era la sensación al morir, vi todo negro y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue (para mi extrañeza) el llanto de Granger en mi funeral.

**¿BUENO QUE LES HA PARECIDO? PUES A MÍ ME GUSTO ESTA DESQUIZIADA IDEA QUE MI HERMOSO CEREBRO ESTA FORMULANDO JAJAJAJA TAL VEZ Y SOLO TAL VEZ MAÑANA SUBA OTRO CAP, SOLO TAL VEZ PORQUE MAÑANA TERMINO LAS PRUEBAS SEMESTRALES (VAMOS QUE SE PUEDE) UH… CREO QUE SABEN DONDE VAN SUS SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, FLORES, TOMATAZOS, AVADAS, CRUCIUS Y DEMASES UN SALUDITO XERXES ELI**


	2. ¿Quien es él?

**NO SE, TENGO GANAS DE SEGUIR CON ESTO APROVECHAR LA INSPIRACIÓN MIENTRAS ESTE PRESENTE JAJAJA BUENO AQUÍ VA**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?**

**POV HERMIONE**

Ya han pasado tres días luego de que la guerra había sido ganada, los de la orden nos encargamos de buscar los cadáveres y algunos sobrevivientes de la tragedia. Para sorpresa de muchos Harry se encargó de limpiar el nombre de Snape, nos mostró los recuerdos de aquel hombre, como amó a su madre, las innumerables veces que nos ayudó en secreto y como se había arrepentido de la elección de su vida, Snape era un hombre a seguir… un hombre del cual yo me había enamorado desde cuarto año sin querer, comencé a observarlo caminar, tenía una elegancia única y sus ropas negras junto con su estatura resaltaban esa cualidad aún más y su voz, oh Merlín su voz era simplemente sensual tan ronca, tan profunda me derretía en clases solo al escucharlo, su piel y su pelo para muchos era horrible pero a mí me encantaba su piel cetrina y aquel cabello negro lacio y largo simplemente le daba un toque aún más sexy a su apariencia y no hay que olvidar sus ojos, esos túneles negros eran como mirar el cielo sin estrellas y sin luna, un espectáculo único, misterioso y sumamente hermoso. Si, yo me había enamorado de mi profesor de pociones y nunca se lo pude decir, pero claro iba a ir y decir "!Hola profesor Snape! Usted me gusta mucho, estoy enamorada de usted ¿quiere ser ni novio?" si claro en ese solo instante me llevaría un buen insulto junto con tal vez un buen hechizo aturdidor y un castigo de proporciones épicas; como extrañaría sus sarcasmos y sus insultos, si aunque suene raro los extrañaría y bastante porque a mí parecer era la única forma de escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios "!Granger es una insufrible sabelotodo, ahora cierre su bocaza niña tonta!" si algunas veces se pasaba pero así era él, así me gustaba.

Harry y yo fuimos a buscar el cuerpo de Snape y para nuestra sorpresa ya no estaba en aquel sitio, lo único que encontramos fueron su algunas ropas desgarradas, sangre esparcida desde donde tenía que estar su cuerpo hacia la puerta y unas marcas de garras

**-Oh no, no…esto no…Harry…los animales…ellos se lo…-**

**-¡MALDITA SEA! Todo lo que él hizo por nosotros y ni un puto descanso soy capaz de darle-** Estaba exaltado, enojado consigo mismo por como trató a Snape por todos esos años, siempre tildándolo de traidor y cobarde, un vil asesino mientras que era todo lo contrario**-Yo…yo… lo siento Snape-** tomó las ropas que encontramos y con esos nos fuimos. No podía creer el lamentable final de Snape, mordido por una serpiente, acabado en el estómago de algún animal, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro tan solo por pensar en cómo los dientes de las fieras lo descuartizaban, trituraban sus huesos y luego engullían y peor aún que terminaría convertido en el excremento de esos animales

**-¿Hermione que te pasa? No llores por favor, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-**

**-Harry duele, duele mucho… yo…yo…ay…- **me refugié en el pecho de mi mejor amigo para llorar, esto era tan duro; me toqué los labios recordando lo que había hecho antes de irme, lo había besado en los labios aunque él seguramente ya no estuviera en este mundo, lo besé porque ya no aguantaba más y al caso era mi última oportunidad, no esperaba que me respondiera solo quería rosar aquellos finos labios que alguna vez pronunciaban los ingredientes para las pociones que debíamos realizar, los labios que pronunciaban cada día frases llenas de inteligencia y astucia, labios que eran prohibidos para mí

**-Ay Harry ¿porque esto tuvo que acabar así?-**

**-No…no lo sé Herms-**

**-Yo me había enamorado de él-** le dije sin reparo, me apartó de su pecho y con sus esmeraldas me quedó mirando un buen rato hasta que me dijo un suave "Lo siento". Caminamos sin cruzar una sola palabra de eso hasta que llegamos al castillo, le entregamos las ropas a McGonagall diciéndole que era lo único que encontramos de él, no necesitó más detalles de lo ocurrido y realizó el funeral en lo que quedaba de Hogwarts, sorprendentemente fueron muchas personas a rendirle homenaje a "sus restos" y a pedirle perdón por todo lo malo que le hicieron en vida. Me dolió aún más cuando bajaron su féretro a la fría tierra, dolió cuando está comenzó a cubrirlo, dolió porque nunca fui capaz de confesarle en vida lo que sentía por él.

**POV SEVERUS**

La oscuridad era todo lo que podía apreciar ¿Acaso esto era lo que tenía que ver por ser lo que fui? Al parecer el destino lo quería así y no la culpaba había sido una persona muy mala y si lo admito

**-No es de malos aceptar sus errores muchacho- **Dijo una voz desconocida entre medio de las sombras, esperen un minuto ¿Desconocida? No yo conocía esa voz y era del viejo metiche

**-¡Albus!-**

**-En efecto muchacho-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con Merlín comiendo tus estúpidos caramelos de limón?-**

**-Lo primero Severus, yo estoy aquí porque estoy muerto, lo segundo no son estúpidos los caramelos que como y lo tercero es que debes despertar de esto-**

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Qué era eso de despertar?

**-Sale de aquí Severus y lo entenderás, abre los ojos-**

**-Tu viejo loco estas…-**

No puede completar la oración porque inmediatamente después de eso mis ojos se abrieron, vi el techo de una habitación, era de color dorado y con objetos de astronomía por todos lados, pestañé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz de pieza, froté mis ojos con mis manos para quitarme aquella sensación incomoda que tenía, seguí observando el lugar y todo aquello se me hacía conocido, este era el despacho del director, el despacho de Dumbledore

**-Valla muchacho por fin vuelves con nosotros- **dijo el cuadro del ex director, pero ¿cómo un cuadro podía estar en este lugar?

**-A que te refieres Albus- ** dije sorprendido por el dolor que hablar me producía

**-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Fawkes te rescató-**

**-¿Qué tu que me rescató? ¿Y de qué? Se supone que yo estoy muerto Albus, muerto, eliminado, tachado, estiré la pata, ¡capus!- **dije enojado ante aquella obviedad de mi condición, en verdad a este viejo le faltan tornillos

**-Oh muchacho creo que debes ver una cosa- **y dicho esto acercó un espejo hacia mi persona, lo tomé cuando estaba próximo a mí y me observe

**-¡POR MERLIN Y CIRCÉ! QUE RAYOS ME HA PASADO-** no lo podía creer, me pellizqué un par de veces para ver si esto era real y sí que lo era **–¿Pero cómo? Yo… Albus explícate que no entiendo nada-**

**-Oh veras muchacho…-** y allí comenzó su historia de cómo estaba preocupado por mí, de cómo intuyó que estaba lastimado, como mandó su pajarraco ese y como este último me salvó la vida depositando sus lágrimas en mi herida y blablablá como llegué a este lugar y cosas sin sentido

**-Haber entonces recapitulando, mandaste a esa cosa a buscarme luego eso me trajo a este lugar, Minerva me cuidó junto con ¿Potter? Y he estado inconsciente por una semana-**

**-Así es muchacho-**

**-¡Y COMO MIERDA QUEDE ASÍ!-**

**-Ya Severus no te alteres no es bueno para ti- **Lo fulminé con la mirada, necesitaba la saber cómo quede así**- Si efectivamente hijo, Minerva y Harry te han estado cuidando luego de que tu funeral fuera celebrado, los mandé a llamar con Fawkes y les expliqué tu situación y está de más decir que ellos no dirán nada de lo sucedido-**

**-¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DIME COMO QUEDÉ ASI-**

**-A eso iba muchacho, al parecer la mezcla del veneno de la serpiente la sangre de vampiro y las lágrimas del fénix tuvieron un efecto secundario en tu cuerpo, pensamos que no ibas a despertar-**

Volví a mirarme en el espejo, ya no era aquel hombre de 37 años el que imponía miedo y respeto ante sus estudiantes, no, ahora era un niño de ¿Qué 11 años? Las facciones más suaves, el cabello un poco más corto pero igual de negro al igual que mis ojos que ahora se veían más grandes en mi cara y para rematar mi horrenda nariz era lo que volvía a resaltar en mi cara. Seguí observando, mis manos ya no tenían callos o raspones, volvían a la suavidad infantil de aquellos tiempos al igual que mi piel que ahora tenía un brillo saludable. Intenté levantarme de la improvisada cama en la que estaba recostado las cosas a mi alrededor daban vueltas, me apoyé en el escritorio del director, pero apenas era unos centímetros más alto que aquella cosa

**-Esto… no puede estar pasando-** y por primera vez me percaté del timbre que tenía mi voz, esa forma un mucho menos ronca de mi yo adulto, pero obviamente más gruesa de cualquier otro niño de la edad

**-Severus hijo, ¿Estas bien?-**

**-Oh si claro Albus, estoy perfectamente, solo que uh… no sé, oh si ya me acuerdo ¡TU VIEJO METICHE HE HICISTE VOLVER DE MI MUERTE Y PARA JODERLA MÁS SOY UN CRIO! Aparte de eso Albus, estoy completamente bien-** dije lleno de ira y sarcasmo para que entendiera de una vez

**-Hijo debes entender que yo nunca quise que te pasara algo malo y esta era la única manera de pagarte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros todos estos años, pensé que tal vez con esta nueva vida…-**

Unos sonidos provenientes de la entrada del despacho nos alertaron que no íbamos a estar solos

**-¿Profesora McGonagall? Ya estoy aquí ¿Profesora McGonagall?- **la voz de Granger se escuchó por el despacho y eso asustó a Dumbledore

**-Muchacho escóndete, vamos la señorita Granger no debe de verlo, vamos debajo del escritorio ahora-**

**-Pero…- **Le hice caso al acordarme que aquella chiquilla se había puesto a llorar cuando me vio "muerto" en la casa de los gritos

**POV HERMIONE**

La profesora McGonagall me había citado a su despacho para hablarme de unas propuestas para la reconstrucción del castillo, ella había sido nombrada directora luego de la muerte de Snape, ya habían pasado 4 días de su funeral y en esos 4 días había disimulado mi dolor al solo concentrarme en la ayuda a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, todos los de la orden estábamos ayudando en este aspecto, pero yo lo tomaba como una forma para aplacar el dolor que sentía; me encargaba de la reconstrucción de las mazmorras, era una forma de recuperar la esencia de aquel hombre que nos había dejado y una forma de retribuirle todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

**-¿Profesora McGonagall? Ya estoy aquí ¿Profesora McGonagall?- **Escuché unos cuchicheos provenientes del escritorio y decidí ir hacia allí, pero solo me encontré con el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore

**-Profesor ¿Cómo ha estado?-**

**-Oh, señorita Granger, muy bien gracias ¿y usted?-**

**-Yo bien, bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar luego de una guerra, Por casualidad ¿ha visto a la profesora McGonagall?-**

**-No la he visto desde ayer pero debe de estar por llegar porque no la espe…-** Un golpe debajo del escritorio cortó las palabras del ex director, acerqué a verla y para mi sorpresa encontré a un niño escondido sobándose la cabeza y con papeles rodeándolo por todos lados

**-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?- **lo observé por unos momentos, y se me hizo tan parecido a él

**-No te…-**

**-Él es Alan señorita Granger, es hijo del profesor Snape- **me dijo Dumbledore para mi asombro**-Él está aquí porque todavía quedan Mortifagos sueltos y no queremos que corra peligros por ser hijo de un traidor a su señor- **el niño miró al cuadro del ex director con una cara muy parecida al de su padre, una mezcla de enojo y ganas de asesinar al cuadro

**-Valla, no pensé que el profesor Snape tuviera familia ¿Y tu mamá Alan?-**

**-Ella…- **miró al cuadro**- Murió en la guerra-**

Así que quedó huérfano, le tendí la mano y lo ayudé a salir de debajo y así puede observarlo mejor, pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, piel cetrina y ¡hasta la misma nariz! Era una copia de él

**-¿Por qué estabas allí?-**

**-Eso no…-**

**-El joven Alan pasó a tirar sus lentes debajo del escritorio y los estaba buscando, pero creo que en el segundo cajón hay unos ¿Por qué no los sacas Alan?-**

El chico volvió a mirarlo con odio, pero era tan chistoso, era como ver una versión en infantil de Snape y por un momento me sentí feliz. Sacó unos lentes parecidos a los que una vez Dumbledore utilizaba en vida y se los puso

**-Bueno, creo que yo voy a buscar a la profesora que tengan buenos días profesor, Alan con su permiso-**

Me fui del despacho en busca de la profesora, sin no antes escuchar un ¡Viejo idiota! Que me recordó mucho a Snape

**_QUE LES PARECE? ESTOY AMBIENTANDO ESTA HISTORIA PARA QUE TENGA DE TODO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LOS LEEMOS PRONTO, AH Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR XERXES ELI**


	3. No jodas Potter

**WOH, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON EN VERDAD…WOH SON LO MAXIMO Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA PUES ¡MIL GRACIAS! PUES AHORA A LO QUE VIENEN**

**CAPITULO 2: NO JODAS POTTER**

**POV SEVERUS:**

No ahora Albus sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¡¿CUANDO YO HE TENIDO UN HIJO O SIQUIERA HE FORMADO UNA FAMILIA?! El simple hecho me parecía la cosa más absurda del mundo, por culpa de una marca estaba unido al idiota de Voldemort, por un juramento a Albus y que ¿Iba a ser tan tonto para quitarme la poca o casi nula libertad que tenía junto a una mujer que me preguntara por mis actos? O no, eso sí que no

**-¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESA IDEA ALBUS! Ahora sí que la hiciste, gracias por "dejarme huérfano" y ¿Alan, No podías escoger otro nombre?-**

**-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió Severus, pero debo decir que con tus años de espía nunca pensé que provocarías algún ruido-**

**-¡El estúpido mueble estaba lleno de papeles y me enteré un vidrio, claro que iba a meter ruido!-**

Viejo idiota, aparte de "salvarme la vida", ahora resulta que soy mi propio hijo y ¿Quién es la primera en enterarse? Pues nada más ni nada menos que la sabelotodo de Griffindor. Ah… tantos problemas me daba dolor de cabeza, necesito un buen trago, necesitaba ir a mis aposentos y tomarme esa botella de Wiskey de fuego que tenía guardada, acomodé mis ropas y me di cuenta que no eran exactamente las mías, un jeans azul oscuro y una camisa a cuadro verde esmeralda, oh claro que esto no era mío yo llevaba mis habituales ropas negras cuando la serpiente me mordió y no creo que la mordida me haya dejado daltónico

**-Fue Harry quien te pasó esas ropas, fueron unas que el redujo para ti ya que las otras estaban muy sucias-**

**-Oh claro, ahora Potter debe sentir pena hacia mí-**

**-Severus, Harry fue el primero quien quiso ayudarte, él quiere devolverte todo lo que hiciste por él, no lo culpes ¿A dónde vas?-**

**-Tu qué crees, a mi despacho, necesito un buen trago-**

**-¿Debo recordarte muchacho que ahora eres un niño de 11 años y que "tú padre" está muerto?-**

Esa frase bloqueó mis acciones, pues claro ¡ERA UN CRIO! Más de seguro que alguno de los de la orden me hubiera regañado por querer beber, o peor me hubieran reconocido y se hubieran desmayado por qué ¿No se supone que estoy muerto? Suspiré resignado a lo que ahora me tocaba vivir, me dejé resbalar hasta llegar al suelo y me tomé las rodillas, ya no tenía nada, debía comenzar de cero

**POV HERMIONE**

Un hijo, Severus Snape tenía una familia o bueno tubo una porque por lo que dijo el pequeño su madre había muerto en la guerra ¿Sería una Mortifaga o solo la mataron por diversión? ¿Cuántos años tenían de casados? Porque ¿Estaría casado con la madre del niño? "_Hermione aterriza, tierra llamando a Herms, Harry te mostró los recuerdos, Snape amaba a su madre, por eso fue que hizo todo lo que hizo"_ bueno tal vez no estaría casado, pero para tener un hijo hay que bueno… tener sexo y para tener sexo… pues la persona te debe gustar… además el chico llevaba su apellido o eso creo no lo escuche decir del director, pero no se podía negar que el niño era igual a él, a Severus, la mujer debió ser afortunada, sentir esos labios por todo su cuerpo, como esas manos delineaban su cuerpo, sentir su aroma tan cerca, escuchar palabras de amor salir de sus labios, sentir su… ¡YA HERMIONE DESPIERTA! Era mejor buscar a la profesora McGonagall para saber qué era lo que quería comunicarme.

La encontré en la enfermería conversando con la señora Weasley sobre la condición de los enfermos y que necesitaban más pociones para que las personas se recuperaran, pude ver que en una cama estaba Neville sujetando la mano de Luna, la cual había quedado muy golpeada después de la guerra, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no eran nada en comparación al dolor que expresaba su rostro, él la amaba y no quería que nada malo le sucediese y allí estaba ella devolviéndole una sonrisa era conmovedora la escena y a la vez tan íntima, necesitaba desviar la mirada

**-Profesora McGonagall, la he estado buscando-**

**-Oh Hermione, que bueno que estés aquí, lo siento Molly debo de hablar con Hermione en privado- **La directora se despidió de la señora Weasley y me hizo señas para que la acompañara. Fuimos caminando he inspeccionado los avances de la reconstrucción que maravillosamente iban muy rápido, pero claro, con magia las cosas son mucho más fáciles; el gran comedor ya estaba como siempre al igual que la torre de Ravenclaw (la cual fue una de las torres más dañadas) entre otras partes del castillo

**-¿Cómo va la reconstrucción de las mazmorras señorita Granger?- **

**-Muy bien, ya casi acabo con…la sala que el profesor Snape ocupaba usualmente-** intenté que mi voz no sonara tan mal como me sentía, esa sala donde pasé tanto tiempo observándolo era un recuerdo doloroso. Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotras, la profesora todavía se sentía mal por haberle gritado cobarde en el gran comedor cuando nadie sabía dónde erradicaba su lealtad verdaderamente

**-Uh… ¿profesora McGonagall, está usted bien?-**

**-Sí señorita Granger, solo que todavía no puedo creer lo que le pasó a Snape-**

**-Si bueno nadie lo cree…pobre debe estar sufriendo ahora mismo-** dije mientras estaba pensando en su hijo**-¿Cómo fue que lo tomó Alan?-**

**-¿Alan, que Alan?-** La miré un rato con una expresión de extrañeza**-Señorita Granger, explíqueme de que esta hablan…-**

**-¡PROFESORA MCGONAGALL! Qué bueno que la encuentro, sabe el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar algo con nosotros sobre "ese tema", es mejor que nos vayamos-** dijo Harry que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia nosotras

**-Oh, está bien Potter, lo siento señorita Granger si me disculpa-**

**-No se preocupe- **Los vi alejarse, pero aquí algo estaba mal es decir ella es la directora y debería de saber sobre esas cosas, ¿O se le habrá olvidado? No, es imposible su rostro reflejaba duda y además se puso nerviosa cuando Harry dijo que Dumbledore quería hablar con ellos de "ese tema" ¿Qué era exactamente "ese tema"? aquí había algo que estaban ocultando y yo me iba a encargar de averiguarlo, no por nada el sombrero seleccionador me quería mandar a Ravenclaw (aunque finalmente termine en Griffindor) y tenía el apodo de sabelotodo, esto definitivamente lo iba a averiguar.

**POV SEVERUS**

Escuchamos los pasos y las voces de Minerva y Potter viniendo por las escaleras, no pasó mucho tiempo para que estas dos personas aparecieran por el susodicho lugar y se quedaran pasmados ante mi presencia

**-¿Qué tanto miran?- **estaba irritado

**-Oh ¡PROFESOR SNAPE HA DESPERTADO!-**

**-Gran observación Potter ¿y ahora me va a decir que me veo como un crio no?-**

Me quedó mirando ¿Qué ahora debía ser amable con él? Eso ni de broma, ya había hecho bastante por él en los últimos 16 años como para tener que seguir con eso por el resto de mis días. Se acomodaron en el despacho alrededor del cuadro de Dumbledore para comenzar con una conversación que a mí no me agradaría para nada

**-Bien, bien creo que ya se hacen la idea de porque los llamé, Severus ha despertado y por eso debemos hacer algunas cosas antes, la primera será resguardar su identidad pues todavía quedan mortifagos que van a querer tomar represarías contra su persona nadie se debe enterar que está vivo-** ambos asintieron con la cabeza y el viejo siguió hablando**-Lamentablemente la señorita Granger ya lo ha visto y tuve que decirle que él era Alan y que era su hijo-**

**-Por eso fue que me preguntó por Alan-** dijo Minerva**-Albus que vamos…-**

**-Vamos a tener que decirle que no diga quién es, claro que no le vamos a decir que es Snape, ella no debe saberlo. Lo segundo vamos a tener que buscarle una casa donde vivir protegido-**

**-Albus yo tengo una…-**

**-Ellos saben dónde vives Severus, además en la forma en que estás no podrás hacer mucho-** lamentablemente tenía razón, ni siquiera varita tenia**- Y tercero, tenemos que buscar la forma de devolverlo a su estado normal, pero para eso debo de llamar a un viejo conocido que creo que puede tener la respuesta al asunto-** Bien algo bueno había sacado de esto, planeaban devolverme a mi forma original**-Ahora centrémonos en el segundo punto ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una idea?-**

**-Uh…creo que yo señor-**

**-Si Harry, cuéntanos-**

**-Pues, las casas de la orden son muy inseguras todavía, al igual que la madriguera por eso suguiero que…elprofesorSnapesequedeavivirenlacasamuggledeHe rmione-**

¿¡Que acababa de decir Potter?! Lo único que entendí fue que me quedara en la casa de Granger ¿Había escuchado bien? O sin eso era juro que mato a ese niño con mis propias manos

**-Harry ¿podrías repetirlo más despacio?-**

**-Dije que el profesor Snape podría vivir con Hermione en su casa Muggle, nadie sabe dónde queda, además si ella ya sabe que él está vivo, bueno no exactamente pero si que…usted me entiende, sería la mejor opción-**

**-¡NO ME JODAS POTTER YO NO VIVIRE CON LA SABELOTODO DE SU AMIGA!-**

**-No Severus, creo que es la mejor opción, además creo que ella debe tener algunos gustos muy parecidos a los tuyos y los fundamentos de Harry son muy buenos ¿O quieres estar con los Weasley hablando de sus partidos de quidditch?- **eso era un buen punto, al menos Granger podía entablar una conversación interesante y era lo suficientemente inteligente para poder pasar una tarde agradable….No, no Severus ¿en que estás pensando? Ella es una fastidiosa niña sabelotodo, ¿Qué tarde agradable ni nada? Ella estaría todo el día hablando de sus aburridos libros Muggle y cosas de mujeres y como ama a la comadreja de Weasley

**-No, no y no Albus, no viviré con ella-**

**-Lamentablemente Severus, deberás hacernos caso, es por tu seguridad, además ¿Quién sabe? Podrás ver que Hermione es una gran persona-**

**-Profesor Snape con todo respeto, Hermione es una gran mujer, vamos no se va a arrepentir-** dijo Potter con cierto brillo en sus ojos que me enviaban un mensaje que no pude averiguar ¿Qué quería decir ese niñato?

**-Bueno, luego de que ese punto este arreglado ¿Harry puedes ir a buscar a Hermione? Debemos avisarle, dile que es de suma urgencia- **Potter salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa, oh este niño se trae algo malo entre manos y estoy seguro que no me va a gustar nada.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECE? PORQUE SINCERAMENTE NO SE, NO ME CONVENCIÓ MUCHO PERO BUENO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME SALIÓ, AH Y NO SE ACOSTUMBREN A QUE ACTUALIZE TODOS LOS DÍAS, SOLO AHORITA ESTOY ASÍ PORQUE BUENO…YA NO TENGO PRUEBAS, PERO LA PROXIMA SEMANA ME VOY A CAMPAMENTO DE CIENCIAS Y ALLÁ PIENSO EXPERIMENTAR BASTANTE. OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN DONDE DEJARLOS Y NOS VEMOS ALGUN DIA…XERXES ELI**


	4. Propuesta y Respuesta

**3…2…1 VACACIONES DE INVIERNO! X FIN SALÍ DEL LICEO AHORA TENGO QUE PREPARAR LAS COSAS PARA EL CAMPAMENTO DE CIENCIAS, ASÍ QUE ME AUSENTARÉ UNOS DÍAS, PERO NO SE ALARMEN QUE VOLVERÉ ;) Y DENUEVO GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS ALERTAS, LOS APRESIO EN SERIO**

**CAPITULO 3: PROPUESTA Y RESPUESTA**

**POV HERMIONE**

Comencé a trabajar una vez más en el aula que alguna vez ocupó Snape con nosotros, algunas paredes tenían grietas o marca de las torturas hacia los estudiantes que los Carrow se encargaban de hacer; era sorprendente la cantidad de huellas de sus atrocidades, intenté no pensar en eso pero se me fue imposible así que decidí salir de aquel lugar marcado con dolor. Iba subiendo las escaleras hasta que me topé con la persona que menos quería ver en esos instantes, Ron

**-¡Herms! Qué bueno que te encuentro, sabes tú y yo debemos conversar linda- **¿Linda?, Yo no le he dado la autorización a Ron para llamarme así, no le he dado ningún indicio para… oh claro el beso en la cámara de los secretos

**-Ronald para empezar yo no te he dado permiso para llamarme "Linda" segundo ¿Tú no deberías estar arreglando el campo de Quidditch? Y tercero, creo que yo te dije que luego de lo que hiciste en la cámara no quería volver a hablarte-**

**-Pero Herms, ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? Porque sabes, tus labios saben muy bien-** Se acercó a mí dejándome apegada a la pared, colocó un brazo en la pared a pocos centímetros de mi cara **–Hermione sabes que te gustó, sabes que te gusto no lo niegues nena, vamos un beso más y quien sabe tal vez podríamos terminar en otra parte- **Se acercó a besarme su respiración estaba muy cerca de mí

**-Ronald… no debes- **Intenté salir de su agarre, coloqué mis piernas entre medio de las suyas

**-Silencio nena, sé que esto es lo que quie…! AUCH!-**

**-TE LO DIJE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MÍ SI TODAVIA QUIERES HIJOS, NO ME GUSTAN TUS BESOS Y MENOS QUIERO TERMINAR EN OTRO LUGAR CONTIGO- **Le había pegado un rodillazo en la entrepierna, ¿Qué se creía este con eso de "Nena" o que quería terminar en otro lugar conmigo? A mí no me interesaba en lo más minino a mí la única persona que me interesaba estaba muerta muy a mí pesar y pasarían muchos años antes de que algún otro hombre volviera a llamar mí atención, si es que eso volvía a ocurrir cosa de dudaba

**-Será mejor que vuelvas a trabajar, McGonagall quiere ese campo listo a la tarde, así que mejor te largas Ron- **Lo dejé con las palabras en la boca mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras hecha una furia, para empezar fue él quien me besó estando en la cámara y para mí fue el peor beso de la historia, Ron tiene mal aliento y su torpe lengua intentó entrar a mi boca además el muy imbécil me había mordido el labio inferior muy fuerte por lo que tuve que gritar, pero según él eso no era más que un gemido de placer, si claro placer, hubiera sido un placer cortárselo allí mismo, NADIE SE TOMA ESAS ATIBUCIONES CONMIGO y Ron no iba a ser la excepción. Respiré hondo tres veces para sacarme el coraje que tenía y me fui a ayudar a la enfermería con los enfermos y heridos, necesitaban varias manos y pociones, varias pociones que tenían que ser elaboradas, era justamente eso lo que iba a hacer para intentar relajarme, sabía que Ron no se iba a acercar a la enfermería porque le tiene temor a la sangre o a mancharse, no es más que un niño mimado, todavía estoy enfadada con él cuando nos abandonó a Harry y a mí porque supuestamente teníamos algo y porque estábamos viviendo tan mal ¿Qué, esperaba un hotel? ¡Por favor! estábamos intentando salvar al mundo mágico no de vacaciones.

Llegué a la enfermería y de inmediato me puse a trabajar, la poción crece hueso y la coagulante era la que más se necesitaban, así que esas fueron las que comencé a realizar con más urgencia; todavía quedaban algunas para dormir sin sueños, pero creí necesario realizar un poco más. Las tenía en cocción cuando una mano me posó en mi espalda

**-¿Herms, estas muy ocupada como para acompañarme? Tengo algo que decirte-**

**-Oh no Harry, estas pociones se están preparando, tengo más o menos 2 horas hasta que la primera esté lista así que dime-**

**-No aquí, ¿Podemos ir al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall?-**

**-Si solo que… ¿Está todo bien?-**

**-Claro ¿Por qué debe de estar algo mal?, solo acompáñame-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Potter ya se ha demorado bastante ¿Qué se trae entre manos ese chiquillo imbécil? Ya de por si me está jodiendo la existencia con eso de "Debe vivir con Hermione profesor, ella es una gran mujer" si claro y yo soy un angelito, Potter podría ser un gran comediante porque entre Granger y yo nunca, pero nunca nos podremos llevar bien. Pasó una hora y ninguno de los dos asomaban por la puerta, en ese tiempo Albus y Minerva estuvieron organizando el nuevo año escolar, ah claro ignoren a Severus porque ahora era un niñito

**-¿No crees que Harry podría ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO Minerva?-**

**-¡POTTER COMO PROFESOR, ALBUS DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!- **Grité por aquella estupidez

**-Yo no lo encuentro tan malo Severus, además estábamos pensando en dejar a Hermione impartir tus clases de pociones- **dijo la nueva directora

Me quedé helado ante aquella frase, ahora la niña esa iba a ocupar mi lugar ¿En que había caído el mundo?

**-Ustedes dos… están locos ¡LOCOS ME OYERON! Y que ¿Ahora van a colocar a Weasley para que enseñe transformaciones?-**

**-En realidad Severus estábamos pensando en colocar al joven Malfoy en ese puesto ya que su situación está siendo aclarada-**

Si, el mundo me odia, no llevo ni 2 horas despierto y me entero que unos niñatos van a ser profesores y para rematar Granger va a tomar mi puesto, Merlín tú me odias ¿Dime que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Me agarré los cabellos y comencé a tirármelos suavemente en un gesto de desesperación por aquella información, cuando escuche unas voces para mi desgracia muy conocidas, San Potter y sabelotodo Granger se dignaban a aparecer luego de una hora. Vi que la chica era una digna leona su habitual cabello rizado ahora estaba hecho una melena de león, el sudor corría por su cuello y sus mejillas estaban de un adorable rojo, ¿Adorable? ¿Qué? ¡OH NO! Granger solo era Granger. La chica me vio y acto seguido me dedicó una sonrisa muy hermosa solo para mí, pero ¿Por qué? Ah sí, ahora soy un niño, tal vez esto no sea tan malo si ella me sigue… "_Severus, es Granger, la odiosa sabelotodo de Griffindor, claro que va a ser malo y además recuerda que ella sigue siendo mucho menor que tú" _me recriminé mentalmente por pensar siquiera que Granger tenía una hermosa sonrisa

**-Qué bueno es volver a verte Alan- **se acercó a mí y como lo hizo en la otra ocasión me tendió la mano para levantarme

**-Puedo hacerlo solo, no soy una idiota- **dije enojado ¿Por qué solo por ser un niño deben pensar que soy un desamparado?

**-No debes enojarte por un poco de ayuda ¿Lo sabes?- **me frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en la cadera, eso me enojó aún más

**-Y tú no debes ser tan…-**

**-Oh señorita Granger que bueno que ha vuelto, por favor toma asiento que le tenemos una propuesta- **dijo Minerva apareciendo detrás de una puerta

**POV HERMIONE**

Así que ese era "ese tema", Alan era el tema tan secreto entre Harry y McGonagall, me explicaron su situación, no querían que nadie supiera de quien era hijo por miedo a las represarías eso era de los más entendible, así que me convencieron de no decir nada de Alan a las demás personas de la orden ya que algunas todavía no creían en Snape al cien porciento

**-Ahora que sabe esto, señorita Granger tenemos algo que proponerle-**

**-¿Y qué seria profesor Dumbledore?-**

**-Dado que ya conoce la situación del joven Alan pensamos que tal vez usted pueda cuidar de él, que ambos vivan juntos por un tiempo hasta que…la situación se normalice, claro si es que usted quiere-**

¿Vivir con el hijo de Snape? Bueno a mí no me molestaría, pero ¿a él? Además seria como tener algo de aquel hombre. Miré al niño por un momento, miraba al suelo al parecer no le habían preguntado nada a él; esto debía ser duro saber que ya no tienes a nadie en el mundo y que te impongan cosas, debe ser horrible. Me acerqué a él y lo hice mirarme a los ojos

**-¿Es lo que quieres Alan? Porque por mí no hay problemas, tú padre… le debo mucho por lo que hizo-**

**-¿Lo haces por pena?- **Me miró con el ceño fruncido y en su voz se reflejaba enojo, era la misma postura que ocupaba Snape para intimidarnos en clases, me reí por la perfecta copia que tenía frente mí y eso lo hizo enojar todavía más

**-No, no es por pena- **era solo por tener algo de él cerca, pero no podía decirle eso a un niño**- Solo, quiero tener tu opinión tú eres el que va a vivir conmigo, no lo otros- **le acaricié el cabello y se lo revolví un poco, era tan suave y lacio que no puede resistirme

**-¿Y qué me dices?-**

**-Que no vuelvas a hacer eso, no me gusta Granger- **Si, definitivamente era un Snape

**-eso es…un ¿sí?-**

**-No me queda de otra, así que si, viviré contigo-**

Le di un beso en su mejilla, el pobre chico se sonrojó ante aquel acto y volvió su cara a otro lado para que no lo pudiera ver, grave error porque era muy evidente su nerviosismo. Harry estaba viendo la escena y sonreía con picardía, se acercó y me susurró al oído

**-Herms es su hijo, no él-**

**-Idiota- **Lo golpeé en el hombro en modo de juego, yo sabía muy bien quien era

**- Y bien señorita Granger ¿Qué dice?-**

**-Alan aceptó, así que si, que venga a vivir conmigo a mi residencia Muggle… no se preocupen que tiene todos los hechizos protectores necesarios, además de que nadie sabe su ubicación-**

**-Harry ya nos había comentado eso querida, por eso pensamos en ti para esto-**

Esa misma tarde, fui a mi casa en Londres muggle y la limpié para no causar mala impresión a mi nuevo invitado; a eran las nueve de la noche cuando ambos nos aparecimos en la casa, sin duda esto iba a ser una experiencia nueva para ambos

**BUENO ¿QUE LES APARECE? PUES YA ESTÁN VIVIENDO JUNTOS, ESPERO ENTRE MAÑANA Y EL SABADO SUBIR OTRO CAP, PORQUE EL DOMINGO ME VOY XD, NOS LEEMOS Y DENUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS DE FAVORITOS, ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA QUE LES GUSTE MI MENTE RETORCIDA…XERXES ELI**


	5. Primera noche

**MOCHILA PREPARADA, LISTO, PROMEDIO, LISTO, PAPÁS CONTENTOS, LISTO, NUEVO CAPITULO QUE LES GUSTE A LAS LECTORAS… ESO ES DECISIÓN DE ELLAS JAJAJA BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP, NO ME EXTRAÑEN XD QUE LLEGO EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE **

**CAPITULO 4: PRIMERA NOCHE**

**POV SEVERUS**

Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿Y ahora que, debo ser amable con Granger? Pues ella intentaba serlo conmigo, no, conmigo no, con Alan pero en fin éramos la misma persona ¿O no? No, no lo éramos, él era un niño abandonado, huérfano por la guerra que no tenía un pasado o ¿sí? Yo era su pasado, pero también su presente y su futuro, pero no era exactamente mi futuro… ash…me duele la cabeza, muchos enredos…

**-Alan ¿estás bien?-**

**-Sí, solo me duele la cabeza-**

Me sonrió y volvió a revolver mis cabellos como cuando estábamos en el despacho de la directora ¿Por qué hacía eso? Me molestaba, yo no le había dado la confianza para que se acercara a mi persona y ella lo hacía como si nada, aunque el tacto era agradable… No Severus es Granger, tu alumna, la insufrible sabelotodo de los leones

**-Deja de hacer eso Granger-**

**-Gruñón ¿sabes que en eso te pareces a tu padre? Y me puedes decir Hermione, no encuentro el porqué de las formalidades Alan-**

Si hay un porqué de las formalidades, soy casi 20 años mayor que tú niña idiota, soy tu profesor y puedo ser tu padre

**-¿Y tus padres saben que estoy aquí?-**

**-No hay necesidad de que ellos lo sepan- **sus ojos perdieron un brillo en ellos y una sombra oscureció su rostro

**-¿Por qué? Si es que puedo saber-**

**-Ellos murieron en la guerra, intenté salvarlos, les borré la memoria y los mandé a Australia para que nadie los identificara, pero no lo logré, unos mortifagos los encontraron cuando yo estaba con Harry-** Bien Severus ahora se a poner a llorar, la has jodido

**-Lo siento- **Dije muy a mi pesar, yo no estaba acostumbrado a disculparme pero no sé porque me nació el decir aquellas palabras

**-No tienes porque, además ya lo superé, es verdad lloré pero Harry estaba allí para mí, al menos murieron juntos y lo único que me pesa es que no puede…conocer a mi hermanito-**

**-¿Ella estaba…?-**

**-Sí, cuando les borré la memoria mi madre tenía 2 meses- **Se pasó las manos por los ojos limpiándose unas lágrimas furtivas, para luego volver a verme y sonreír como si nada

**-Bueno, basta de cosas horribles, ven te voy a mostrar tu habitación- **

Subimos al segundo piso de la casa de Granger, me indicó donde estaba el baño y cuál era el cuarto donde iba a dormir en mi estadía, era al lado del suyo. Me dejó solo para acomodar mis cosas, no eran muchas solo un par de prendas que Potter me había dado por mientras que buscaban algo que a mí me gustaran, unos libros que había pedido que me trajeran de mi despacho y los lentes que Albus me pasó para que me "camuflara" por si alguien llegara a identificarme. La cama era cómoda y la cubría una manta de color rojo "_muy Griffindor_" pensé en mi mente pero en fin, al menos tenía un lugar donde estar que no era un sillón. Una vez que dejé todo ordenado bajé a la cocina pero Granger me mandó a tomar un baño, cosa que tuve que aceptar a regañadientes

**-Mocosa insolente, que se cree, ella no me puede ordenar a mí- **Regañé mientras el agua caía sobre mí, estuve diez minutos regañando he inventado formas de torturarla y cada una era mejor que la otra. Me puse el pijama que Potter "tan amablemente" me cedió y bajé a comer.

Encontré a Granger leyendo un libro mientras la cena se cocinaba ¿Acaso no puede pasar un minuto sin un libro?

**-Qué bueno que bajaste, espérame yo ahora me baño y te sirvo la cena- **Y se desapareció escaleras arriba, bien ahora podía estar solo y pensar en lo sucedido. Me senté en el sillón del living y solo por curiosidad tomé el libro que Granger estaba leyendo, no me sorprendió encontrar un libro muggle de romance

"_Solos los dos, sus ojos se encontraron, miradas nerviosas se lanzaban aunque el sentimiento que sentían era lo más obvio, era amor _

_-Lo sabes ¿cierto?-_

_-No-_

_El chico se acercó más a ella tomó su cara entre sus manos _

_-Te amo- dijo mientras juntaba sus labios en un beso"_

**-¿Te gustó el libro?-** lo solté cuando escuché su voz proveniente de la escalera

**-Si claro cómo se me gustara el roman…ce- ** Mi boca quedó seca al verla en su pijama ¿Siempre vestía así? Mierda, que estoy pensando es solo Granger y qué más da que use un short y una polera para dormir eso no… no me afecta en lo más minino, qué más da que se vean sus piernas delgadas y perfectas o que su polera se ajuste a su cuerpo y que su cabello mojado haga que se noten otras cosas, no a mí no me afecta en lo más minino

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-Yo…eh…nada solo quiero comer- **y con eso salí corriendo a la cocina

**POV HERMIONE**

Sin duda Alan era especial ¿Qué mosco le había picado? Tan solo verme y se fue, me miré y no noté nada extraño, bueno nada que a un niño le debiera afectar además no creo que se haya figado en eso, no era posible; envolví mi cabello en la toalla y me coloqué un chaleco para que el agua no mojara mi ropa. Cuando entré a la cocina lo encontré colocando la mesa mientras refunfuñaba algo entre dientes

**-Vamos siéntate, yo termino esto-** me frunció el ceño y se sentó muy derecho en la silla, por un momento era como ver a Snape cuando se sentaba en el gran comedor, se sentaba con elegancia y grandeza y comía lenta y pausadamente pero engrandes proporciones, suspiré y me acerqué a servirle al pequeño

**-Espero que te guste los macarrones con queso, es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer-** levantó la ceja, debía ser algo de los Snape, ya que era un gesto igual

**-Había escuchado que eres la mejor bruja de tu generación y ¿No sabes que preparar para la cena?-** dijo lleno de ironía

**-Si no quieres, no te lo comes- **Tomó el tenedor entre sus manos y comenzó a comer al igual que su padre, yo por otro lado no tenía mucha hambre, cuando él ya había acabado con su plato yo llevaba la mitad**-¿Quieres más?- **miró enojado hacia otra parte hasta que respondió

**-Sí, pero solo un poco-** le serví y esta vez termínanos juntos, él se ofreció a lavar la loza así que yo encendí el fuego para que la casa tuviera una temperatura más agradable.

Comencé a secarme el cabello y a peinarlo, no quería tener esa melena indomable a la mañana siguiente, una vez que estaba más o menos controlado me percaté que Alan me estaba observando un tanto extrañado, como si estuviera estudiando mis acciones, sus ojos negros no paraban de recórreme de pies a cabeza lo que me hizo sentir nerviosa

**-¿Puedo?- **preguntó señalando el cepillo

**-Si me dejas peinarte después- **Siguió observando y lentamente asintió con la cabeza, pasó le cepillo por mis cabellos muy suave apartando mechones rebeldes que no querían ceder, pero el con mucha paciencia los desenredó

**-Es mi turno- **Lo tomé y lo senté en mis piernas, su cuerpo se estremeció y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante sus reacciones

**-¿De qué te ríes Granger?-**

**-Hermione, Alan, y me rio porque te pones nervioso-** cepillé su cabello largo hasta los hombros**-Sabes lo tienes muy bonito, es suave y brillante, y sobre todo dócil, ya está listo- **solté el cepillo y lo abrasé por la espalda para luego soltarlo y decirle que era hora de dormir

Subimos las escaleras y lo dejé en la puerta de su habitación, le dejé claro que ante cualquier cosa yo iba a estar en la habitación del lado, rodó sus ojos y dijo que no era un niño pequeño

**-Buenas noches Alan, descansa-**

**-Buenas noches Grang…Hermione- **le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

**-¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Descansa pequeño-**

**BUENO, ESTO ES TODO LO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ XD NO SE ¿QUE LES PARECE? AHORA ES MOMENTO DE AGRADECERLES POR TODOS SUS COMETARIOS, DESDE EL PROXIMO CAP, LES RESPONDO AQUÍ ABAJITO XD UN SALUDITO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTO ESPERO QUE DESCANSEN Y NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES CUANDO LLEGUE DEL CAMPAMENTO UN SALUDO XERXES ELI**


	6. Conociendote

**HOLA, VOLVÍ XD LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR AYER COMO LO PROMETÍ PERO TUBE 2 PROBLEMAS, EL PRIMERO LLEGUÉ CANSADA Y DOS MIS QUERIDOS HERMANOS MAYORES ESTABAN EN MI HABITACIÓN Y LA DEJARON UN ASCO, ASÍ QUE TUBE QUE ORDENAR ¬¬ PERO YA VOLVÍ **

**CAPITULO 5: CONOCIENDOTE**

**POV SEVERUS**

Me acosté pensando en la suavidad del cabello de Granger, a pesar de que sus risos eran incontrolables el simple hecho de verla allí peinándose y luchar con ellos se me hizo algo muy deseable, si lo admito Granger en esos momentos se me hizo deseable, pero era de lo más normal, es decir por amor a Merlín no soy de piedra y el simple hecho de verla en ese estado era algo que no podía dejar pasar, pero era solo eso un simple deseo carnal, no era como si me fuera a enamorar de ella, si claro, era solo… una niña que se había trasformado en una bella mujer, una muy bella y deseable mujer, solo era eso y por supuesto los ojos se hicieron para mirar y yo no iba a perder aquellas ocasiones… No, no, no Severus ¿Qué eres un viejo verde o qué? Ella es solo una niña y tú un hombre que bordea los 40 años, no puedes pensar en ella así

**-Creo que estar solo por mucho tiempo me hizo mal, ja, ¿yo pensar así de Granger? El veneno de Nagini me debió afectar el cerebro-** dije acomodándome entre las sabanas de la cama, me tapé hasta la cabeza y dormí mirando el techo de la habitación.

La noche no fue tranquila, tuve una pesadilla con el malnacido de Voldemort en el cual el me buscaba para matarme por haberlo traicionado, me lanzaba crucio tras crucio, me amaraba y dejaba que Nagini me mordiera como quisiera, me golpeaba y se reía en cara, me escupia y dejaba que otros mortifagos también me torturaran. Desperté sobresaltado ante la sola imagen de Bellatrix sobre mí intentando besarme, la peor tortura que podía sucederme, me refregué los ojos y vi donde estaba, en la habitación que Granger me había pasado; me levanté y me dirigí al baño, estaba desocupado así que pude asearme tranquilo ¿Acaso Granger era de esas que se levantaban tarde? No se me hacía raro, tanto tiempo con Weasley y Potter debían dejarle algo y claro que la pereza debía ser ese algo. Me vestí con Jeans y una camisa gris a cuadros y zapatillas de lona negras, bueno al menos los colores no estaban mal; bajé a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno cuando escuché un ruido proveniente del lugar donde me dirigía ¿Era eso…? no podía ser posible

**-El sol se ha cortado las venas por amor, la magia negra le robó el corazón!- **¿Granger estaba cantando rock? Y que canción, no decía nada sanito, ja la ratón tiene su lado malo, además estaba ¿bailando? Bueno movía sus caderas eso era algo

**-Esta son horas para esa música Granger- **dije entrando y rompiendo su espectáculo, mientras el vocalista del grupo seguía cantando y las guitarras resonaban por la casa

**-Oh, Alan pues yo…uh… pues estaba…preparando el desayuno-**

**-Y ¿Tú crees que el desayuno se prepara solo? Estabas bailando Granger y cantando si no me equivoco-**

**-Tú estabas durmiendo, no quise despertarte-** dijo enojada

**-Tu música lo hizo, bájale a la próxima- ** miré la mesa donde íbamos a comer, dos platos, dos tazas, café , leche, azúcar, chocolate en polvo y ¿panqueques?, la volví a ver, en sus brazos tenía un bol con masa y en el fuego de la cocina había un sartén con un panqueque preparándose

**-¿Quieres leche o café? Ah y los panqueques tienen manjar, espero que te gusten-**

**-Un café está bien- **me sirvió y se sentó frente a mí como en la cena, cominos en silencio hasta que llegó una carta de Hogwarts dirigía a ella, la leyó y con una media sonrisa me dijo que no iba a ir al colegio, ya que la parte donde ella era encargada de la reconstrucción estaba lista. También me pasó una carta que iba dirigía hacia mi persona, la leí y la impotencia se apoderó de mí

"_Querido Severus:_

_Es mi deber informarte que debido a tu nueva condición deberás volver al colegio en condición de Alumno de primer año y cursar tus materias de forma normal, solo Harry, Dumbledore y yo sabemos de tu condición, como acordamos así que por favor solo intenta comportarte en la casa de la señorita Granger y cuando estés en Hogwarts como alumno nuevamente o hasta que el amigo de Albus encuentre la forma de volverte a la normalidad, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuándo llegará, pero te avisaremos cuando tengamos noticias de él. _

_Un saludo cordial_

_Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"_

Mi rostro debió ser un poema ¡VOLVERIA A SER UN ALUMNO! No, Minerva me estaba haciendo una broma y una de muy mal gusto, yo no podía estar con esos mocosos y que ellos fueran "mis compañeros", no esto era el colmo y ¿Cómo eso de que el estúpido amigo de Albus todavía no llegaba? Yo no quiero seguir permaneciendo así

**-Alan ¿Qué decía la carta, porque estas tan mal?-**

**-No te interesa, me voy a mi cuarto- **dije enojado, salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación totalmente cabreado, me tiré a la cama he intenté dormir, esto debía ser una pesadilla

**POV HERMIONE**

Alan se fue totalmente enojado a su habitación, intenté seguirlo pero escuché un fuerte portazo proveniente del segundo piso, así que decidí dejarlo solo para que pudiera aclarar sus ideas, por mi parte yo también tenía cosas que aclarar, mi parte de la reconstrucción estaba acabada y como yo estaba cuidando del hijo de Snape, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que no me preocupara del colegio, ella me llamaría si necesitaban. Por otro lado su propuesta me pareció impactante ¿Yo como profesora de pociones? Era algo extraño, ni siquiera había terminado mi séptimo año además esa era la materia de Snape, el simple hecho de recordar aquello me hizo un nudo en la garganta, yo estaría remplazando a la persona que amaba estaría ocupando su lugar, no yo no podía hacer eso, pero McGonagall quería que si o si aceptara su propuesta ¿Qué hacer?

**-Mejor me pongo a hacer las cosas, tal vez así se me aclare la mente- **Ocupé la mañana limpiando y haciendo algo para el almuerzo, claro que la magia me ayudo bastante y yo solo me preocupé de que la sopa no se recociera, una de las tantas ventajas de ser bruja. A la una y media fui a buscar a Alan para almorzar, toqué su puerta pero nada, intenté otra vez y el mismo resultado, al tercer intento abrí su puerta con un hechizo y lo encontré tumbado en la cama, durmiendo con la cara en la colcha y babeando mientras entre sueños murmuraba algunos hechizos

**-Alan…Alan vamos despierta- **Se movió un poco y me tomó la mano**-Oye vamos, es hora de almorzar-** solo se movió**-Tú te lo buscaste **_**Aguamenti-**_

**-¡Mierda!, ¿Quién, cuándo…? ¡TÚ!-**

**-Es hora de comer, no me dejaste otra opción- **dije moviendo mi varita y sonriendo

**-Vamos Alan, está todo listo-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Maldita niñata, si tuviera mi varita eso no se hubiera quedado así, pero claro mi varita se había roto en la casa de los gritos, nota mental conseguir varita nueva y vengarme de Granger por eso. El almuerzo estuvo bien, bueno no era como si ella fuera mala cocinera, pero sinceramente prefería comidas preparadas cien por ciento a mano y ella obviamente había ocupado magia, las pociones y la comida eran muy similares, no todo dependía de la varita uno tenía que tener el tiempo para cada ingrediente, preocuparse y estar encima de ella si uno quería que saliera bien y eso era algo que ella tenía que aprender. Una vez acabado de comer me ofrecí a lavar la loza, ella aceptó, pero me ayudó a acomodar los utensilios en el sitio correcto, una vez acabado el silencio reinó en la sala ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?, nos miramos por unos momentos y pude percatarme de su color de ojos, unas orbes miel muy hermosas… ah, no de nuevo no, Severus el veneno en verdad te afectó el cerebro

**-¿Y qué cosas te gustan hacer Alan?- **y allí Granger rompiendo el hielo, pero bueno era hablar con ella o estar encerrado en el cuarto hasta la cena, bien me inclino por la primera opción

**-No mucho, leer, hacer pociones, practicar hechizos- **dije con total serenidad

**-¿Tu padre te enseñaba o tu madre?-**

**-Mi padre, mi madre era Muggle-**

**-¿No había muerto en la guerra?- **oh, atrapado piensa rápido**-Unos mortifagos la atraparon al igual que a los tuyos, yo escapé por los pelos desapareciendo-**

**-¿Sabes aparecerte y desaparecerte? Sabes que para eso debes practicar bastante, además no creo que tengas varita, eso es muy peligroso pudiste sufrir una departicion no debes jugar con esas cosas, y si vivías con tu madre ¿Cuándo Snape te iba a ver si se la pasaba en el castillo o con Voldemort?-** ¿Por qué no simplemente cierras la boca Granger?

**-Qué se yo cuando se hacia el tiempo, el solo me veía y listo, ¿acabo el interrogatorio o quieres saber algo más sabelotodo insufrible?-**

**-¿Cómo me llamaste?- **Oh rayos yo y mi bocota,

**-No, nada Granger-**

**-Hermione, Alan, ayer me dijiste así ¿Por qué hoy no? Eres un niño raro- **pero si yo no soy un niño, ¡SOY SEVERUS SNAPE!**-Pero…aun así…-** me observó por un rato**- Te estas convirtiendo en alguien especial para mí ¿sabes? Eres como uh… ese hermano que mi mamá estaba esperando- **¿hermano, alguien especial? Granger estaba mal, pero simplemente algo dentro de mí sintió calidez al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios era algo tan reconfortante. La tarde la pasé en la sala de estar con ella leyendo, descubrí que le gustaban los libros de pociones avanzadas y astronomía, odiaba adivinación al igual que yo, escuchamos una banda de música de ella le encantaba la misma que en la mañana estaba oyendo y coincidimos que el quidditch solo era para los idiotas que no sabían qué hacer con su vida. La tarde dio paso a la noche y ella dio paso a la mañana, la encontré al igual que ayer cantando mientras cocinaba no la molesté y simplemente coloqué los platos, la ayudé a la cocina, esta vez el almuerzo lo hicimos juntos, no me había percatado pero la chica era de risa fácil, las tardes la pasaba leyendo y corrigiendo algunas cosas que no le parecía que salían en los textos, eso me recordó a mi juventud y un nudo en el pecho se me formó al solo recordar aquellos hechos tan oscuros de mi pasado

**-¿Qué sucede Alan?-**

**-Yo… nada Hermione- **le dije mirando a sus ojos

**-No temas, vamos no te juzgaré- **aquellas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza, tal vez Granger era alguien especial

**-Solo… no es algo sin importancia-**

**-No lo dudes, puedes contarme lo que sea, siempre estaré allí para ti-**

**-¿Siempre? Eso es mucho tiempo-**

**-No me importa- **me abrazó, una calidez invadió todo mi ser, tal vez y solo tal vez no era tan malo estar con Granger

**CHAN… QUE LES PARECE MI REGRESO? YO ME ENCONTRÉ UN POCO FLOJO PERO FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME SALIÓ TODAVIA ESTOY CANSADA Y SUBÍ EL CAP EN LA NOCHE PORQUE MIS ADORABLES HERMANOS MAYORES ME SACARON A LA PLAYA PARA QUE LOS PERDONARA ¡EN INVIERNO! ASH HOMBRE ¬¬ PERO JODER COMO AMO A ESOS IDIOTAS XD… BUENO NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES… CREO?**


	7. ¿Celos?

**HOLA, PUES AQUÍ OTRO CAP DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, GRACIAS DENUEVO POR TENER LA PACIENCIA DE LEER ESTO Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS Y AGREGAR A LAS ALERTAS, XD…OH SI, LA VEZ ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIR QUE HERMS ESTABA CANTANDO "EL MERCADO DE LAS BRUJAS" DE MAGO DE OZ (SON LO MAXIMO!) ESO Y AHORA…**

**CAPITULO 6: ¿CELOS?**

**POV SEVERUS**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que comencé a vivir con Granger, y debo confesar que la convivencia no era tan mala, si es verdad que teníamos nuestras peleas pero increíblemente ella lograba que digiera "lo siento" porque casi siempre, era yo quien empezaba las discusiones. No hacíamos mucho, generalmente luego del almuerzo nos dedicábamos a leer o ella "me enseñaba pociones", me sorprendí por su gran dominio, es decir yo sabía que ella era habilidosa en esa materia, pero no me creía que pudiera realizar la poción matalobos ella sola, yo nunca lo pasé porque sinceramente no quería un incendio en mi aula, con peligros como Draco o Neville era lo mejor ni siquiera un antídoto común lograban hacer sin que alguien saliera lastimado. El domingo de esa semana fue diferente, me levanté a las nueve de la mañana y la encontré en la sala de estar conversando con alguien, me fui acercando hasta encontrar a nada más y nada menos que al "Gran Harry salvador Potter" tomando un café, mientras Granger se reía de lo que decía

**-¿Enserio George hizo eso? ¡NO LO CREO! Está demente-**

**-Oye recuerda que es él, si lo puede hacer, hubieras visto la cara de Ron cuando encontró esa araña de huele en su armario, su cara fue así como ¡ah!- **Potter se paró he imitó la cara del zanahorio**- Fue hermoso Herms, debiste verla, nunca pensé que Ron se asustaría con cosas Muggle, ni siquiera estaba encantada, es mi amigo pero sinceramente en esos aspectos es un cobarde-**

**-Será mi amigo pero es un gran idiota- **dijo Granger muy enojada

**-Herms… vamos el solo…-**

**-Harry, tu sabes muy bien que no me gustó ese beso- **Valla Granger diciendo que no le gustaba el beso con Weasley… ¡QUE SE BESÓ CON WEASLEY! No eso no podía ser, no ella no se besaría con él, ella no lo merecía… pero eso a mí ¿Qué me debería importar? Solo he vivido dos semanas con ella, tal vez debe ser que ha nacido un sentimiento de…uh simpatía hacia ella, si se puede decir eso, Granger comenzaba a simpatizarme y agradarme, con esos detalles que tenía hacia mi persona, de sonreírme por nada de reír, de cantar cosas por la casa, de leer en silencio en la sala, de hacerme enojar y preocuparse por mí, eso me agradaba, me llenaba de un extraño calor en mi interior algo sumamente reconfortante, solo por eso me estaba enojando por saber que Weasley la había besado, solo porque él era un cabeza dura y nunca podría darle algo digno a ella

**-Hermione, lo sé ya sé que Ron no te gusta, yo también lo regañé ese día cuando me contaste lo que él intentó hacerte en las escaleras…¿En verdad le pegaste allí?-**

**-Harry James Potter, sabes que si soy capaz, y su voz debió confirmarte que no fue nada suave y lo volvería a hacer si lo intenta otra vez- **

**-Eres mala Herms, yo quiero ser tío y los hijos de Ron no tienen la culpa… te castigaré- **

**-No Harry, oye aléjate, ¡HARRY! AYUDA¡- **

**POV HERMIONE**

Harry se me tiró encima a hacerme costillas, eran esos juegos que siempre hemos tenido desde primer año, éramos los mejores amigos él nunca me abandonaría he igualmente yo a él, me había ayudado cuando me enteré de la muerte de mis padres y además de ser el único que sabía que estaba enamorada de mi ex profesor; su mirada era traviesa mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo haciéndome costillas

**-No Harry, oye aléjate, ¡HARRY! AYUDA¡- **grité entre risas mientras el seguia con su tortura

**-Oh no Herms de estas no sales- **dijo muy divertido

**-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA POTTER!-** Nuestras miradas se dirigieron a la persona quien había gritado, en el último peldaño de la escalera, la imagen de Alan aparecía con una cara de muy pocos amigos, tenía los puños cerrados y se notaba muy tenso

**-Alan- **dije con la respiración muy agitada luego de las cosquillas de Harry **– Buenos días ¿Te despertamos?-**

**-Él te estaba… él quería hacer algo ¿contigo? Potter- **dijo medio avergonzado

**-¿Harry? Él…- **Lo empujé sacándolo de encima mío**-No, el solo pasaba a visitarme y a ver como estabas- **

**- Estoy bien y tú al parecer estabas disfrutando se su visita, no quiero interrumpirlos, me largo- **y sé fue hecho una furia escaleras arribas

**-Creo que es mejor que lo vallas a ver Mione, es Snape es peligroso cuando se enoja… quiero decir… es su hijo así que debe ser igual que él… tú sabes… los **genes** y…-**

**-Si Harry, se cómo fue Snape en vida y créeme que el niño es igual, pero es divertido vivir con él- **me abrazó y besó me cabello

**-Solo Herms, no asaltes la cuna del niño-**

**-¡IDIOTA!- **Dije mientras subía las escaleras para hablar con Alan

**POV SEVERUS**

Como podía ser tan idiota, pues claro si Weasley no era, Potter debía ser el novio de Granger, hacían varias cosas juntas y esa cercanía que tenían… ash… pero ¿Por qué me importa? No debe importar, pero el simple hecho de verla allí tan feliz brindándole esas risas y verla tan relajada en sus brazos hizo que ese calor tan tranquilo que ella hacia crecer en mí se convirtiera en un mar de llamas desencadenadas que solo sentí cuando era joven y vi a Lily en los brazos del padre de Potter, pero esto no podían ser celos, porque los celos se sienten cuando uno ama a la otra persona y yo solo estaba agradecido con Granger, yo solo actué así porque… porque ella pidió ayuda, si por eso, porque pensé que ella estaba en peligro, solo por eso.

**-Estúpido Potter siempre jodiendome la vida-** tiré la almohada que tenía entre las manos y me tiré en la cama, estaba por maldecir en voz alta cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta

**-¿Puedo entrar?- **¿Porque debía ser ella?

**-Es tu casa Granger, entra-** Entró y se dirigió a la cama sentándose a los pies de esta, me acomodé y me senté a su lado, miré al suelo no quería que sus ojos mieles me carcomieran por dentro

**-Alan, ¿Por qué actuaste así? Es solo Harry, él es…-**

**-Su novio por lo que vi, tranquila no me meteré en su relación, pero sinceramente señorita Granger pensé que tenía mejores gustos** **– **Levanté la vista muy enojado

**-¡SUENAS IGUAL QUE TU PADRE!- **

**-¡SOY SE… SU HIJO, DEBO SONAR COMO ÉL!-**

**-¡HARRY ES SOLO MI MEJOR AMIGO, ENTRE ÉL Y YO NUNCA PASARÁ NADA ALAN! Y no veo porque debe de importante que haga con mi vida-**

**-Me preocupo ¿contenta?, y tú pediste ayuda- **volví a mirar al piso, estaba avergonzado, ella estaba haciendo algo en mí que no me estaba gustando para nada. Sentí sus brazos en mi cuerpo, me estaba abrazando y me encantaba como su olor a jazmín y cítricos llegaba a mi nariz, y por primera vez en mi vida devolví ese gesto, la abrasé fuerte porque no quería que se fuera de mí lado

**-¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto de lado?- **

**-Hermione… perdón-**

**-No, esta vez soy yo la que debe disculparse, no debí gritarte, lo siento Alan- **

La sensación cálida volvió más fuerte a mí, no podía ser pero tenía un leve presentimiento, me daba miedo solo pensar que ese sentimiento pudiera crecer de nuevo en mí, me estremecí ante la idea y la abracé más fuerte, Tonto, tonto Severus, no puedes enamorarte de Granger

**BUENO OTRO CAP LISTO, -WI- ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DENUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS COMETARIOS ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA EN SERIO, HE IGUAL GRACIAS A MAMA SHMI POR PREOCUPARSE POR MÍ POR LO DEL PASEITO DE MIS HERMANOS ¬¬ JAJAJAJA GRACIAS NOS LEEMOS**


	8. La araña Flamel

**HOLA, YO AQUÍ DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS Y SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE ME ALEGRA QUE LA HISTORIA LE ESTÉ GUSTANDO Y LAMENTO SI NO HE RESPONDIDO A SUS COMENTARIOS, HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON CIERTAS COSAS, YA TENDRÉ EL TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLES COMO ES DEBIDO Y SIN MÁS:**

**CAPITULO 7: LA ARAÑA FLAMEL**

**POV HERMIONE**

Bajamos a la sala de estar luego de esa pequeña pelea, Harry seguía bebiendo su café y esbozaba una gran sonrisa, Alan por otra parte no levantaba su rostro el chico era muy orgulloso como para pedirle perdón a Harry, se sentó lejos de él y tomó un libro de pociones para comenzar con su lectura, yo me fui a la cocina a preparar algo para él, regresé luego de cinco minutos con leche y unas tostadas con mermelada de moras, las coloqué en la mesa mientras intentaba romper el tenso ambiente en el ambiente

**-Y… ¿Cómo va la reconstrucción?-**

**-Perfecta Herms, y ¿sabes una cosa? McGonagall me pidió ser el profesor de DCAO, ¿Lo puedes creer?-**

**-¿Enserio? Woh, entonces no soy la única, ella me pidió ser maestra de pociones- **le dirigí la mirada a Alan que seguía leyendo mientras tomaba su leche, tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos se movían rápidamente por las líneas del texto, estaba nervioso

**-Alan, oye ¿Qué opinas de eso?- **separó su vista del libro y posó sus orbes en mí

**-Solo espero que no lo estropees, serás buena en eso pero todavía te falta mucho, y a todo esto mejor sería preguntar ¿Siquiera haz aceptado la propuesta de McGonagall? Por qué tú no has terminado tú último año- **dijo con tono serio, pero él tenía razón, no tenía cursado el último año

**-No debes ser así con Hermione, Alan, ella es la bruja más inteligente de muestra generación, no te olvides de eso, además Herms es la mejor opción que se les pudo ocurrir- **Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas por un tiempo, la tensión creció a tal punto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ¿Acaso en los genes Snape estaba tratar mal a todos los que tengan de apellido Potter? No podía aguantar ni un segundo más así

**-Ya ustedes dos se comportan, Harry ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear con un niño? Madura un poco o sino llamaré a Ginny ¿Escuchaste?-**

**-Si mi capitán- **Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia muy producida

**-¿Y este idiota fue el que salvó al mundo mágico?- ** le lancé una mirada a Alan, este se encogió de hombros y siguió con su lectura refunfuñando algo entre dientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la tarde habíamos salido con Harry al parque, cómpranos unos helados y nos sentamos en el pasto sintiendo una inmensa paz que nunca antes habíamos experimentado; al principio Alan no quería salir, pero Harry logró convérselo luego cuando yo subí a cambiarme el pijama que todavía llevaba, me coloqué unos jeans y una polera de tirantes en color verde vivo ví las cicatrices que Bellatrix me dejó pero no les hice caso, me coloqué un poco de maquillaje para que no se notaran y ya estaban listas, unas zapatillas negras y me amaré el cabello en una coleta, al bajar Alan estaba dispuesto a salir como por arte de magia

**-¿Qué hiciste Harry?, no me digas que Imperius-**

**-No, solo hablamos Herms-**

La pasamos bien, aunque de vez en cuando Alan fulminaba con la mirada a Harry cuando este me abrazaba o levantaba al aire en estos mismos gestos. Al llegar la noche, Harry se fue a la madriguera, nos deseó buenas noches y ambos nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las seis de la mañana y un ruido me despertaba, una lechuza de Hogwarts picoteaba mi ventana en señal de que quería entrar, al abrirla me dejó sacar una carta que iba dirigida hacia mi persona, le di un dulce para lechuza y esta se fue, abrí la carta y comencé a leerla

"_Querida Señorita Granger:_

_Perdón por la hora, sé que usted debía estar en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, pero es mi deber informarle que debe presentarse al colegio a las seis con treinta minutos junto a la compañía del joven Alan, es de suma importancia que ambos se presenten_

_Un saludo cordial _

_Minerva McGonagall, directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"_

Miré el reloj, seis con quince minutos ¡Mierda!

**POV SEVERUS**

Estaba corriendo rápido, algo me perseguía, me quería atrapar y matar allí mismo, Nagini quería morderme otra vez y en esta ocasión si me iba a matar. Seguí corriendo pero choqué con un muro, estaba atrapado mientras ella seguía reptando hacia mí, sus ojos amarillos me lanzaban miradas asesinas, yo no era nada más que su presa

**-Nagini, la cena está servida- **La voz de Voldemort resonó por todo el lugar

**-¡NO!-** desperté gritado y sudando, otra pesadilla nada más que eso, miré el reloj las seis con veinte minutos todavía era muy temprano para levantarme, pero unos pasos provenientes del pasillo me quitaron las ganas de seguir durmiendo

**-Alan, oye despierta-**

¿Qué quería ella tan temprano? Que yo supiera Hermione era de estas de levantarse a las nueve cuando no tenía nada que hacer ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de horario? Y ¿Por qué me buscaba a mí?, Siguió golpeando la puerta, cada vez más fuerte bueno debía de ser importante si quiere verme tan temprano, le levanté y le abrí la puerta, la encontré vestida con unos jeans una polera blanca y una camisa a cuadros negra mientras se terminaba de peinar, mi corazón se aceleró con esa imagen, Merlín ¿Por qué yo?

**-Vístete McGonagall me envió una lechuza, debemos estar en el colegio en 10 minutos, no hay tiempo ¡Rápido!-**

**-No me voy a desvestir frente tuyo- **

**-Solo hazlo rápido, no hay tiempo no has visto a la profesora McGonagall enojada, es peor que tú padre- **Ja nadie es peor que yo enojado. Ella se fue; yo cerré la puerta y me apresuré a vestirme, cinco minutos y ya estábamos listos para ir a Hogwarts. Nos fuimos mediante polvos flu y aparecimos en el despacho de Minerva, justo a tiempo.

Nos recibió el cuadro de Albus, como siempre hablando se estupideces sin sentido que a nadie le importaban, pero Hermione haciendo de buena lo estaba escuchando como si su vida dependiera de eso, ¿A qué hora llega Minerva? Ella pide puntualidad y no es capaz de cumplir ese pequeño punto, ya no aguantaba escuchar que Albus discutiera sobre sus dulces de limón, ¿Algo podía ser peor hoy? Y como si Circe me escuchara la respuesta apareció ante mis ojos, Minerva aparecía por las escaleras seguida por un tipo, un tipo que yo conocía muy bien; Flamel

**-Oh que bueno que ya hayan llegado, Hermione, Alan perdón por la demora pero Nicolas se perdió por el colegio-**

**-Un gusto, perdón si hice que su reunión se retrasara con la directora, pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde que estoy aquí… permítanme presentarme, soy Nicolas Flamel-**

**-¿Nicolas Flamel, el alquimista?- **preguntó Hermione

**-No, soy su nieto, no soy tan viejo solo tengo 25, mis padres al igual que mis abuelos decidieron tener hijos ya bien entrados en edad, y no soy alquimista, bueno si se bastante de eso pero yo soy medimago, me especializo además en pociones-** Dijo muy suelto sentándose en los sillones del despacho de una forma muy descomunal esparciendo todo su cuerpo por el mueble.

**-Bien Nicolas ¿Nos puedes esperar aquí? Tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger y el joven Alan en privado, si nos disculpas-**

**-Adelante, yo aquí creo que voy a hablar con mi buen amigo Albus, a todo esto ¿Dónde estás viejo metiche?-**

**-Nicolas, hijo ya estás aquí…-**

Nos dirigimos a una sala privada a hablar mientras ellos dos seguían con su charla, en realidad Minerva quería hablar con Hermione sobre su propuesta de trabajo, le estaba dando bastante facilidades ya que ella quería terminar su séptimo año como cualquier alumno normal, una chica excepcional sin duda, cualquier alumno en su condición hubiera aceptado sin chistar solo por no tener que seguir estudiando, pero ella, ella era sin duda alguien especial, su sed de conocimiento era inimaginable, algo que la hacía hermosa para mis ojos, ella defendía fervientemente su postura de querer tener hasta su último año de educación cursado

**-Hermione, vamos acepta, eres la mejor bruja de tu generación, fuiste tú la que llevaba todas esas pociones que necesitaban mientras estaban afuera con tus amigos, tú las preparabas y conseguías todos los ingredientes-**

**-No es lo mismo tener los conocimientos que saber explicarlos, usted vio que estuve todos los años ayudando a Neville en esa materia y ni siquiera un aceptable logró sacar- **

**-Neville no tenía conocimientos siquiera de que era un bezomar- **dije sin pensar, porque me acordaba como les quitaba puntos a su casa por encontrarla ayudando a ese idiota en mis clases, ambas mujeres me miraron sobre todo Hermione con una cara de "¿Por qué lo sabes?"**-Bueno eso me dijo mi padre- **volvieron a su conversación pero Hermione tenía una cara de estar atando cables, oh mierda la he jodido

**-Hermione, vamos acepta-**

**-Aunque quisiera y pudiera dar esos exámenes libre como usted dice para regularizar mi situación académica, no creo estar apta para enseñar, ¿Qué espera cuando les toque los TIMOS Y LOS EXTASIS?-**

**-Es por eso que el señor Flamel está aquí, él puede dar las clases de cuarto año hacia adelante y tú de primer hasta tercer año, hasta que te hayas convencido de tu capacidad de educar- **Se quedó pensando un rato, mordió su labio inferior y suavemente con la cabeza asintió

**-Bueno profesora McGonagall, acepto su propuesta-** sellaron con unas sonrisas y un abrazo el acuerdo

**-Ahora si me permite quiero hablar con el joven Alan algunas cosas, por favor espere afuera- **Salió media confusa y cuando ella se fue los ojos de McGonagall estaba en mí, iba a hablar cuando ella me interrumpió

**-Bien seré breve Severus, Nicolas no viene a enseñar, fue algo que se ocurrió para que Hermione aceptara, el viene porque Albus lo llamó para que te devolviera a tu forma original-** Si mi día iba de mal a peor y de peor a la mismísima mierda

**-¿ESE? Minerva por favor, es un niño mimado no sabe hacer nada es solo un crio-**

**-Severus, puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño, deja tus rivalidades con él por un minuto-**

**-Para tu información soy un niño en estos instantes porque un cuadro decidió mandar un ave a rescatarme, así que no voy a tomarme esto con seriedad-**

Bien nuestra pequeña guerra estaba empezando

**POV HERMIONE**

Salí de la sala donde estábamos y me encontré con unos ojos marrones que si los miraba bien llegaban a tener una coloración rojo oscuro, un caoba se podría decir mejor, era nada más mi nada menos que Nicolas Flamel quien estaba a escasos centímetros de mí

**-Valla, sí que eres linda, en las fotos de los diarios nunca decían que fueras así de linda-**

**-Gracias, pero ¿No te enseñaron a no acosar a la gente?- **se apartó con cierta vergüenza y volvió a sentarse de esa extraña forma en el sillón**- Lo siento no quise faltarte el respeto-**

Me senté en el sillón del frente y pude seguir mirando a mi "Colega" tez blanca pero con unos tomos de que se había bronceado que le daban un lindo toque dorado, el cabello revuelto largo de color marrón oscuro y por la forma en que sus piernas quedaban en el sillón, se podría decir que era bastante alto, me volvió a mirar pero desvié la mirada

**-Vamos yo no hago nada malo- **dijo con inocencia

**-Yo… eres un tonto- **sin querer me sonrojé un poco

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Como dices eso tan relajado-**

**-Soy así pequeña. Acostúmbrate-**

**-Si claro que tendré que acostumbrarme si voy a ser tu colega en el colegio-** Me miró por un rato intentando comprender lo que decía, pero luego de un rato se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia mí. Colocó ambos sus brazos alrededor del sillón, me tenía atrapada he intimidada, sus ojos encontraron mi mirada, era como si una araña me tuviera en su telaraña, yo era su presa y no sabía porque pero no quería salir

**-¿Qué…estás haciendo…Fla…mel?-**

**-Conociendo a mi colega- **Acercó su rostro al mío**- No hay duda alguna, eres bella, una hada para este mago que tienes delante de ti- **una de sus manos salió de su lugar y acarició mi cuello y comenzó a subir a mi rostro quedando en mis labios y sin querer un suspiro salió de ellos**-Dulce ¿Verdad?-**

**-A…lejate-**

**-No suenas muy convincente-** sus labios estaban cerca de los míos, su aliento era fresco y un suave perfume a pinos me llegaba, su otra mano acarició mi cabello haciéndome estremecer ¿Por qué estaba así? Eran sus ojos muy hipnóticos; nos estábamos por besar cuando escuchamos que la puerta de la sala se abría y salían la profesora McGonagall junto con Alan

**-Pero…¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**

**-Conociendo a mi colega Minerva, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo bella que es? Hubiera aceptado ser profesor desde hace bastante tiempo-** dijo retirándose perezosamente de mí y caminando donde estaba la directora junto al hijo de Snape

**-¿Sabes Alan? Tienes suerte, no cualquiera vive con una hada-**

**MATENMÉ SI QUIEREN LANCEN SU AVADAS POR LO DE NICOLAS, PERO ESE ERA EL AMIGO DE ALBUS Y COMO PUDIERON VER NO ES NADA PASIVO JAJAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN PROTEGO PARA QUE SUS MALDICIONES NO ME LLEGUEN TAN FUERTE XD NOS LEEMOS XERXES ELI**


	9. Licor

**HOLA, DOS COSAS ME QUEDARON CLARAS LUEGO DEL CAP PASADO, UNO: ODIAN A NICOLAS Y DOS QUIEREN QUE LA PAREJITA SE APURE, PUES COMO SIEMPRE DIJO, LO MEJOR YA ESTA POR VENIR Y NO SE ALARMEN CON NICOLAS, BUENO SI UN POCO PERO ES ALGUIEN NECESARIO:**

**CAPITULO 8: LICOR**

**POV SEVERUS**

Lo mató, voy a matar a Flamel si vuelve a colocar una sola mano a Hermione, ¿Qué se cree ese? O esto sí que no se lo perdono por nada en el mundo ¿Y qué es eso de vivir con un hada? Si es así como se refiere a ella tiene muy mal gusto, lo mato hoy sí que lo mato

**-¿Por qué tenías a mi hermana entre tus brazos Flamel?-**

**-Vaya Alan, tú hermana es hermosa, no te enojes solo la estoy conociendo ya sabes seremos compañeros de trabajo, que mejor que conocerla así-** se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos**-Verdad Herms… solo nos estábamos conociendo- **dijo en su oído en forma seductora

**-Yo eh… no pasó nada entre nosotros-** dijo Hermione toda roja, ¡QUIERO MI VARITA PARA MATAR A ESE NIÑATO!

**-Suel…-**

**-Nicolas- **Lo llamó McGonagall y este desvió su mirada hacia la mujer**-Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar sobre tus horarios, los cursos superiores tienen que prepararse de una forma eficaz y tu bien lo sabes-**

**-Está bien Minerva, lo siento mi hada me tengo que ir-** la soltó no sin antes darle un beso cerca de sus labios, tomé aire, vamos Severus es solo un niño que está jugando contigo y además Granger es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de eso, respira 1,2,3… ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ FLAMEL!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegamos a la casa de Granger ya bien entrada la tarde, habíamos ido a las tres escobas a comer algo todo cortesía de Potter, pero claro como yo soy un niño solo me dejaron tomar zumo de calabaza mientras ellos se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla, Merlín lo que daría por un buen trago de wiskey de fuego, pero claro no me dejaron

**-Yo también quiero cerveza de mantequilla-**

**-No Alan, todavía eres muy chico-**

**-Mira quien lo dice, Granger seré un niño pero no estoy a punto de besarme con un desconocido-** Ante eso Potter escupió un poco de lo que estaba bebiendo, cosa bastante cómica y asquerosa a la misma vez

**-¿Tú qué? ¿Con quién? Hermione Jane Granger explícame-**

**-Nada Harry, solo fue un mal entendido-**

**-Hermione-**

**-Harry, enserio no fue nada y tú Alan, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, muchas gracias Harry por la comida-** Potter iba a hablar cuando ella me tomó la mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia la calle, nos aparecimos en su casa, y ahora estoy escuchando su regaño, Merlín cállala

**-No Alan es que te pasaste, mira entre Flamel y yo no pasó nada y si pasó algo es mi vida, aparte no tienes que decirle de eso a Harry o a nadie es mi vida, no tienes que andar ventilándola…-**

**-¿Acaso querías que él te besara?-**

**-No he terminado de hablar jovencito, todavía tengo cosas que preguntarte siéntate- **así lo hice, ella estaba enserio enojada y en verdad me estaba dando miedo, esto está mal, nunca en mi vida había sentido temor semejante y ella siguió hablando**-Primero yo pregunto tu respondes, ¿entendido?-**

**-Si-**

**-Bien, primero ¿Por qué me dijiste hermana? No mientas Alan o me veré en la obligación de traer el suero de la verdad-**

**-No voy a mentirte, lo hice porque McGonagall me lo pidió, como voy a ingresar a Hogwarts-**Mejor dicho reingresar**-Acordamos que para que nadie supiera quien era me iba a pasar por tu hermano menor-**

**-Bien… así que ahora eres Alan Granger… Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, ellos saben que yo no tengo hermanos-**

**-Ellos sabrán quien soy, ella hablara con ellos no hay de qué preocuparse- **y más le vale a estos niños no abrir su bocaza

**-Segundo ¿Por qué te portaste así con Nicolas?-**

**-¿Ahora es Nicolas? Ah claro, luego de que casi se besan es normal que se tuteen-**

**-Alan, yo soy la que hace las preguntas, responde-**

**-Pues…-**bajé la vista ¿Qué iba a decir? Rayos Granger ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Yo no debo comportarme así, ¿porque tú? No tengo una explicación a mis reacciones cuando me sonríes, cuando me acaricias, ¡HASTA ME GUSTA QUE REVUELVAS MI CABELLO! Y me encanta como sale de tus labios mi nombre, bueno no el mío, pero como pronuncias cada letra de este nombre ficticio con tanto amor, Hermione ¿Por qué estas enamorándome?**-Porque no me gusta él para ti- **

**-Alan…-**

**-No quiero que estés con él Hermione-** se acercó y se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura, tomó mi cara y la acarició sonriéndome dulcemente

**-Alan, yo no estoy interesada en él-**

**-Entonces… ¿en quién?- **un largo suspiro salió de sus labios

**-No… ya no importa, él murió ya de que vale contarlo-**

**-¿En esta guerra?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Puedo saber quién es?-**

**-No Alan, pero solo te puedo decir una cosa, siempre lo voy amar-** Su esbelta figura se levantó del suelo y con paso firme y decidido se fue escaleras arriba; sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Quién enamoró a Granger?

La noche llegó, me disponía a dormir cuando una sombra bien conocida aparecía en el cuarto, Potter junto con unas cajas reducidas

**-Muffliato- **dijo**-Que bueno es encontrarlo despierto señor-**

**-No puedo decir lo mismo-**

**-Vamos Snape, yo solo intento ayudarlo ¿O es que acaso me va a decir que no le gusta la compañía de Herms? Si ya McGonagall me contó su escenita de celos con Flamel-**

**-Potter si no quieres que te eche a patadas dime a que viniste-**

**-Ni de niño se le quita lo gruñón-** me estaba levantando cuando el volvió a la normalidad las cajas y sacó de ellas unas ropas, mis ropas de cuando era profesor en Hogwarts y una botella de… ¿era eso…?

**-Creo que usted estaba pidiendo a gritos esto ¿No? Un wiskey de fuego, recién traído de su despacho, cortesía de Harry Potter-**

**-Deja de payasadas y pásame eso Potter-**

**-Nope-**

**-¡¿QUE?! Potter pásala ahora-**

**-No creo que esa conveniente que usted beba ahora ¿O quiere tener resaca mañana? Se la dejaré solo si me promete que la tomará en una ocasión especial y que la esconderá de Herms-**

**-Sí, si lo que sea, pásala ahora-** Sé que parecía un alcohólico desesperado pero en verdad que necesitaba un trago hace ya bastante tiempo, Potter sonrió y me pasó la botella; las ropas las guardó en un cajón y con un leve hasta luego quitó el hechizo y se fue como apareció

**1 mes después**

**POV HERMIONE**

Estaba cansada, agotada y estresada nunca pensé que estudiar fuera tan agotador, mis exámenes libre eran en dos semanas más, estaba todos los días estudiando generalmente sola, otros días con Harry que quiso apoyarme he imitar mi cometido, también había otra sorpresa Malfoy iba a ser profesor de Transformaciones ya que en el juicio que le hicieron, salió absuelto de todos sus cargos, McGonagall lo quiso como su reemplazante y este acepto, solo con la condición de también dar estos dichosos exámenes. Ash… Hechizos, transformaciones, pociones, runas, astronomías, DCAO era todo eso lo que tenía que estudiar, todo lo de séptimo año aprendérmelo en poco más de un mes y medio, y de ese tiempo solo quedaban quince días, voy a explotar en cualquier minuto

**-Herms, enserio eres la mejor de nuestra generación no necesitas estudiar más, en cambio yo… pues voy a morir con Pociones-**

**-Si hubieras puestos más atención a lo que te explicaban Potter, tal vez tú trasero no estaría en estos apuros-**

**-Y si ustedes dos no se callan, serán dos traseros que estarán en apuros, ya déjenme estudiar-**

La relación Harry-Alan había mejorado bastante, es verdad que tenían discusiones bastante infantiles (pelearon porque casa es mejory cosas de quidditch) pero sinceramente era bueno verlos entablar una amistad; también Alan había cambiado su aptitud ante mí, ya no era tan huraño o apartado como los primeros días, se preocupaba de mí y en las noches en las cuales yo me quedaba dormida estudiando me dejaba una manta.

**-Hermione, ya son las doce vete a dormir-**

**-No Alan, solo tengo que terminar este capítulo de… ¡oye mi libro!-**

**-Te lo devuelvo si te vas a la cama-**

**-No, ok quédatelo creo que leeré algo de trasformaciones y luego…-**

**-Ash…sabelotodo insufrible, ya vuelvo-** fue escaleras arribas y volvió con una vaso entre sus manos, un líquido ambarino descansaba en él**-bébelo-**

**-Pero-**

**-Te ayudará a mantenerte despierta- **Así lo hice, y un calor recorrió mi cuerpodesde mi garganta, hasta mis pies, fuerte era justo lo que necesitaba**-Gracias-**

**-Me quedaré aquí, no quiero que estés sola-**

**-Gracias pero tú eres un niño Alan, a dormir-**

**-No quiero Hermione-**

Le revolví el cabello**-Gracias pequeño, gracias por cuidarme-**

**-Gracias a ti por soportarme-**

Seguí estudiando y tomando aquel líquido que Alan me dio, ya llevaba medio vaso cuando sin querer me quedé profundamente dormida

**POV SEVERUS**

Ya no podía negarlo, Hermione me había enamorado con cada detalle que tenía y este era el momento de demostrarle que yo también podía ser atento, ella necesitaba dormir si quería rendir y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que bueno…darle un poco de wiskey de fuego, era fuerte así que caería luego en los brazos de Morfeo y bueno si mañana amanecía con resaca pues le echaría la culpa al sobre estrés simple, jajaja que inteligente soy.

Medio vaso y Hermione cayó rendida, la miré dormir ella tan bella, se veía tan desprotegida y frágil; yo no dejaría que nada le pasará… pero antes, creo que un trago no me matará

**-ASH… justo como lo recorda…ba… !ah¡-** Algo comenzó a arderme, algo mayor que la sensación de wiskey, mil veces peor, me caí al suelo, me estaba desgarrando y dolía a montones, intentaba levantarme pero no podía algo me apretaba el pecho, me dolía y de pronto…

**LO DEJARÉ HASTA ALLÍ PORQUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE HACER Y AHORA QUIERO VER LA ULTIMA PELI DE POKEMON…QUE TENDRÉ 16 PERO EN MI INTERIOR TENGO EL SUEÑO DE QUE ENCONTRARÉ UN PIKACHU Y REALIZARÉ MI VIAJE POKEMON XD… BUENO NOS LEEMOS**


	10. ¿Sueño?

**HOLA, BUENO NO ESTOY CON MUCHOS ANIMOS, PERO ESPERO QUE ESCRIBIENDO SE ME PASE Y NO QUIERO DEJARLAS CON LAS DUDAS ASÍ QUR MRJOR…**

**CAPITULO 9: ¿SUEÑO?**

**POV SEVERUS**

Dolía, dolía mucho y no podía hacer nada, algo me desgarraba, quemaba y estiraba cada célula de mi cuerpo, me retorcía de dolor en el suelo, esto no podía ser por un simple vaso de Wiskey yo había bebido por más de 17 años el mismo licor y nunca me había pasado algo así, todo me dolía hasta que de pronto todo cesó y una extraña calidez me invadió la garganta, con las manos me toqué el lugar mencionado y tal fue mi sorpresa al sentir un áspero tacto

**-¿Pero qué…?- **mi voz salió como la recordaba, gruesa con ese tono amenazador que a cualquier alumno de primer año asustaría; miré mis manos allí estaban todas esos callos y asperezas de los años ¿acaso…? Corrí al segundo piso a la sala de baño, los pasos eran más largos y llegué más rápido que de costumbre, abrí la puerta y me miré en el espejo

**-¡MERLÍN SANTO!-** me miré y no lo podría creer**-Soy…yo…!Hermi…¡-**Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaron en mi cabeza_ "Nadie debe enterarse de que estas vivo, ni siquiera la señorita Granger que va a vivir contigo, solo hasta que encontremos la forma de que vuelvas a ser tú definitivamente" _¿Y si esto es solo un sueño? Me peñasqueé el brazo y sentí el dolor tan característico de mi acción, no estaba soñando, había vuelto a la normalidad, me volví a mirar al espejo para comprobarlo, efectivamente el hombre de 37 años volvía a aparecer, me miré el cuello en el lugar donde la serpiente me había mordido, encontré una cicatriz pero nada más, ni siquiera una costra nada, solo un mal recuerdo de esa fatídica noche donde había botado todas las esperanzas de vivir, donde lo único que quería era que la muerte me llevara donde ella. Me miré hacia abajo, definitivamente necesitaba cambiarme lo que llevaba puesto, el pantalón y la polera estaban ropas; salí y me coloqué un pantalón de tela en color negro que Harry me había traído esa noche junto con el wiskey , no ocupaba nada más para dormir , no luego de que cada noche que iba a ver al Lord llegaba con todo el dorso sangrando, las marcas de cada tortura estaban allí, reflejos de cada noche de constante lucha secreta no se habían ido, no esperaban que lo hicieran pero sinceramente odiaba que aquellas marcas de mi pasado nunca se fueran.

Bajé despacio las escaleras, no quería despertarla, Hermione seguía durmiendo apaciblemente al lado de un libro de transformaciones ¿Qué diría cuando me viera? ¿Estaría contenta o enojada? Debía hablar con Dumbledore de que ya había encontrado la forma de volver a mi estado normal, pero primero debía dejarla en su cama para que descansara como era debido, la tomé con delicadeza para que no despertara, su cuerpo era cálido y liviano, la tomé de tal forma que su cabeza descasara en mi pecho y sus piernas en mis brazos, la típica forma en que los esposos llevan a sus mujeres al cuarto luego de su boda; su característico olor invadió mi nariz, esa fragancia de jazmín tan relajante y los cítricos que le daban el toque salvaje y fresco que me volvía loco, acerqué más mi cara a sus cabellos, a esa cascada de risos castaños de últimamente eran mi perdición y deposité un beso en ellos, eran suaves como cuando los peiné, "eran mi caramelo " pensé con ironía puesto que ella vivió conmigo siendo yo un niño. Me dirigí a la escalera y ella comenzó a moverse, terminó por acurrucarse todavía más en mi pecho

**-Severus…-** mi nombre salió de sus labios en un bello susurro, una sonrisa furtiva salió de mis labios ante lo hermoso que se escuchó, me acerqué a su cara sus labios estaban medios abiertos dejando salir un aroma a wiskey junto frutas citricas, muy tentador y embriagador a la misma vez, volvió a moverse y entreabrió sus ojos, sus mieles se juntaron con mis orbes negras, pensé que en esos momentos iba a gritar he iba a pedir explicaciones, pero simplemente sonrió acercando sus labios a los míos, me besó suavemente moviendo sus labios lentamente y dando pequeños toques con su lengua a mi boca, me tomó tiempo entender la situación pero una vez que reaccioné correspondí el beso, mordí suavemente el labio inferior y nuestras lenguas se encontraron, danzaron lentamente conociéndose y transmitiendo ese sabor, lo amargo del wiskey y lo dulce de sus frutas , nos separamos cuando el aire nos hacía falta, su sonrisa no se borró y volvió a dormir en mi pecho

**-Te…extrañaba…- **Dijo entre sueños

Terminé de subir con ella entre mis brazos la escalera, con los labios aún hinchados y con dos sentimientos encontrados, el primero era confusión, es decir, ¿Era yo la persona que Hermione amaba? y tal vez por eso nunca quiso decirme porque yo era "su hijo" y eso podía ser algo perturbador y el segundo era felicidad, la suprema felicidad puesto que puede probar sus labios y no porque yo la hubiera forzado, sino porque ella fue la que inició esto. Abrí la puerta de su cuarto he intenté dejarla en su cama pero sus brazos de envolvieron suavemente en mi cuello dejándome prisionero entre su cuerpo y las sabanas; para acostarla yo tuve que meterme en la cama con ella, gracias a Merlín que esta noche se había puesto un pantalón y una polera de pijama porque su cercanía me estaba quemando, creando oleadas de fuego que sobretodo viajaban a mi entrepierna. Intenté mover su brazos para poder salir de mi prisión pero ella se subió en mí, tomé aire, mucho aire y cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no llegar cometer una locura, sus brazos serpenteaban por todo mi cuerpo, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente buscando algo

**-Agh…-** un gemido salió de mi boca cuando ella rozó con su pierna mi miembro, ella seguía subiendo, recorriendo con sus manos mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi cara, a mi boca, con su pulgar derecho lo rozó suavemente, identificándolo para luego dejar caer sus labios una vez más en los míos, esta vez más pasional mordiendo mi labio inferior seductoramente, pasando su lengua en el lugar donde sus dientes habían atacado, buscando mi lengua para una nueva batalla, yo quera más de ella; con delicadeza invertí las posiciones colocando mis codos en la cama para no aplastarla, sus manos descansaban en mi pecho acariciando viejas cicatrices, volvió a morder mi labio para luego separase de mí con la respiración agitada pero feliz

**-Te quiero… Severus…- **su voz sonaba hermosa en eso labios hinchados luego de la reciente actividad, sonreí para mí, así que era yo la persona que ella tanto amaba vaya, la vida sí que trae sorpresas

**-Hermione, MI Hermione-** Dije mientras salía de su cama y me dirigía a la sala de estar para poder ir a Hogwarts y hablar con Albus, pero una idea se me pasó por la cabeza cuando estaba frente a la mesa donde Hermione había estado estudiando, tomé su varita y limpié todo, cuando estaba en mi forma de niño nunca me dejó tomarla porque supuestamente era "muy peligroso" me dirigí a la cocina y preparé algo de zumo de naranja además de café; miré el reloj, las cuatro y media de la madrugada, la noche pasó volando para mi sorpresa.

Volví a su cuarto allí estaba ella durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, me metí en la cama, la abrasé por detrás y nuestros cuerpos encajaron a la perfección, descansé mi cara cerca de su oído mientras ella seguía soñando; no quería dormir, quería estar despierto para poder ver su cara cuando viera que estaba vivo, la hora fue avanzando, de las cuatro dieron las cinco, de las cinco las seis, el sol se estaba asomando cuando sentí un dolor en mí, un ardor y dolores en mis músculos, solté a Hermione para ir al baño y mojarme la cara pero no alcancé a llegar, ya estaba en el suelo retorciéndome internamente de dolor y si en la otra ocasión sentía que me estiraban ahora era que me cortaban en miles de pedacitos, cada célula se contraía y causaba un dolor peor que el otro, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, esto pasaría y yo volvería a estar en la cama con Hermione, esto…pasaría

**POV HERMIONE**

Desperté como de costumbre a las nueve, había tenido el sueño más maravilloso de mi vida, donde Severus Snape me besaba y me decía que yo era de ella, todo se sentía tan real, hasta su olor, ese olor a Sándalo y hierbas frescas se había colado en mis sueños, me estiré en mi cama…un momento ¿En mi cama? Observé detenidamente el lugar y si yo estaba en mi cuarto, removí las sabanas para levantarme pero un bulto comenzó a moverse entre ellas, por un momento pensé que era mi gato pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Alan aparecer entre ellas

**-Hola Alan-**

**-Hola Herms-** Sonreí era la primera vez que él me llamaba así

**-Jovencito ¿me puedes explicar que haces en mi cama?- **dije con falso enojo

**-Pues bueno yo te traje aquí levitando tu cuerpo, si ya sé no debo tomar tu varita pero no podías dormir en ese estado y como ya era tarde y tenía sueño me quedé dormido en tu cama…¿Estas molesta?-**

**-No, no puedo estar molesta luego de dormir tan bien-**

**-Yo todavía tengo sueño-** dijo mientras se volvía a tapar con las sabanas y solo dejaba a la vista su brilloso pelo negro**-¿Y qué pasó que estas tan contenta?-**

**-Soñé con alguien que es muy importante para mí-**

**-Dime-**

**-No Alan, es secreto-**

**-Igual lo sabré, soy el hijo del doble espía de Dumbledore-** dijo ahogando un bostezo, lo abracé y volví a acomodar las sabanas**-Pero creo que tienes que dormir primero ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos? Tal vez tengas razón y deba descansar un poco-**

**-No quiero, hoy solo quiero estar así… es decir yo hoy… no quiero…. Es… quiero estar…solo contigo- **el pobre chico se puso rojo como un tomate

**-Bueno, pero hoy haremos algo diferente-**

**-No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque eres muy especial Herms-**

Se acomodó en mi pecho y se quedó dormido, lo dejé dormir y bajé a la cocina para desayunar, allí encontré un zumo de naranja y café preparado junto con tostadas con mantequilla y una nota:

"_Gracias por todo_

_Alan"_

**BUENO YA ME SIENTO MEJOR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A MI PARECER ME FUI PARA ABAJo CON LA PARTE DE HERMIONE, NA COSAS MIAS, TTOTT MAÑANA DENUEVO A CLASES… INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR DIA POR MEDIO ESQUE AHORA LAS CLASES…. YA NO HAY QUE PENSAR EN ESO NOS VEEMOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR LOS QUIERO XERXES ELI**


	11. Examenes

**HOLA, PUES LES PROMETÍ ACTUALIZACIÓN DIA POR MEDIO, PUES AQUÍ OTRO CAP…ME PUEDEN AYUDAR? X CLASE DE LENGUAJE NECESITO HACER UNA HISTORIA CON VIAJE (TIEMPO, INTERIOR, INFIERNO BLABLABLA) Y COMO ME IMPUSIERON TEMA ME BLOQUÉ CON ESO ¿QUIEN ES BONDADOSA Y ME AYUDA CON ESO?:**

**CAPITULO 10: EXAMENES**

**POV SEVERUS**

Las semanas pasaron y con eso mi duda sobre lo que había pasado con mi cuerpo se incrementaron, yo había vuelto a mi forma normal esa noche, pero de la misma forma en que volví a ser ese hombre tan tenido, sufrí el cambio para convertirme de nuevo en "Alan". Para Hermione todo había sido un sueño, ese día la sonrisa no se le quitó con nada y estuvo muy relajada sin prestarle atención a algunos de sus libros o preocupada porque sus exámenes se le acercaban. Ese día nos sentamos en el suelo del living y dejamos pasar el tiempo, era reía de vez en cuando pero cuando le preguntaba qué era lo chistoso me respondía que yo todavía no lo entendería. Los días pasaron y volvió la insufrible sabelotodo a comer, respirar y solamente a pensar en los libros, movía sus piernas en forma nerviosa y mordía sus labios cuando algo no le parecía; sus labios que antes simplemente me parecían algo totalmente deseable, luego del beso me parecían todavía más apetecibles más aún cuando todo el día estaban hinchados por esa manía suya

**-Hermione…-**

**-¿Qué pasa Alan?-** dijo con un lápiz entre sus labios que mordía ansiosamente

**-Mañana son tus exámenes, vamos ¿No crees que es mejor descansar? El sobre estrés no será bueno para ti si quieres rendir eficazmente-**

**-Pero…yo debo…-**

**-Eres la mejor bruja de tu generación, claro que lo harás bien, ten un poco más de confianza en ti misma Granger-**

**-¡OYE! Yo confío en mí, es solo que no quiero… decepcionarte-**

**-¿Por qué tú me decepcionarías?-**

**-Yo…tomaré el lugar de tú padre Alan, seré tu profesora de pociones ¿No te molesta?-**

**-No, en lo más mínimo, creo que él le encantaría la idea que tú lo reemplazaras…pero ese Flamel…créeme que el encantado le hubiera mandado un crucio-**

Se rió con eso, dejó su libro y esa tarde la pasamos en un parque viendo como el viento se llevaba las nubes, viendo como los pájaros buscaban esa brisa cálida para ayudarse en su vuelo, viendo como las tonalidades del cielo cambiaban y ese azul tan misterioso aparecía para hacerse amo y señor del lugar. Regresamos a la casa ya bien entrada la noche, Hermione quiso que durmiera con ella porque según ella yo le traía paz

**-Pero…-**

**-Vamos Alan, fuiste tú el que la otra vez se metió a mi cama sin permiso, ahora no debes de avergonzarte-**

**-Esa noche Granger, yo tenía sueño y tú estabas en un deplorable estado de somnolencia a causa del estrés-**

**-¿Es decir que me dejaras aquí sola con una impresionante cantidad de libros de estudios un día antes de mis exámenes libres, que sabes que soy capaz de leerme esta noche?-**

**-Ok, entendí traeré mis cosa-** maldición ¿Dónde aprendió a manipular a la gente? Me puse mi pijama y fui a su cuarto, ella ya estaba acostada, se le veía solo el torso cubierto con una polera blanca de esas de tirantes que dejaban ver sus lindos hombros, se dio espacio en su cama y como un instinto natural intenté buscar su calor; no sé en qué momento me dormí pero esa noche fue la única en donde no tenía pesadillas, desperté abrazado a ella, mientras sonreía tranquilamente

**-Hola, creo que ya es hora de levantarnos ¿No lo crees?-**

**-Si-**

Nos apresuramos a asearnos y comer algo, yo insistí que comiera algo más que un tazón de leche con cereales, le serví zumo y algunas tostadas con mermelada; a las diez de la mañana Potter aparecía vestido formalmente y con ojeras extremadamente enormes bajos sus ojos verdes

**-Herms, Alan, buenos días-**

**-Hola Harry, ¿Café?-**

**-Si por favor, me quedé estudiando hasta que amaneció, Hermione nunca pensé que llegaría un día en que en realidad deteste un libro-**

**-Valla, Potter odiando un libro esta es la novedad del año-** dije mientras terminaba de tomar un vaso de leche que Hermione me impuso como desayuno diario

**-Bueno, creo que es mejor irnos… ¡oh! Este café era lo que necesitaba-**

Nos dirigimos a la chimenea de la casa y mediante red Flu, aparecimos en el despacho de McGonagall, allí además estaba Draco, con la misma expresión que Harry, una que era entre agonía y desesperación, me quedó observando por un rato pero luego sacudió su cabeza para dirigirse a Hermione, gracias a Merlín yo tenía los lentes que Albus me pasó, ya que allí también estaban mis ex colegas de trabajo, listos para animar a los jóvenes que iban a ser sus futuros colegas

**-Oye, Granger ¿Quién es ese?- **

**-Malfoy… ese, como tú lo llamas es mi hermano, así que no lo molestes-**

**-Es que se me hace….-**

**-Muy bien jóvenes- **interrumpió McGonagall** - Que bueno que estén aquí, espero que hayan estudiado bastante, hoy darán los exámenes que pidieron para regular su situación académica he ingresar como docentes de esta humilde institución educacional, tengan claro que las pruebas serán difíciles, más aún en las cuales ustedes vayan a cumplir como profesores-** los miró a cada uno y luego les mostró una sonrisa amable**-Solo espero que les vaya bien, adelante, rindan sus pruebas- **

Con esto Hermione entró en una habitación junto con Harry y Draco, los profesores evaluadores entraron más tarde y cuando yo pensé que ya nadie más entraría, vi una cabellera castaña oscura corriendo a toda velocidad a la sala donde se iban a evaluar

**POV HERMIONE**

Los exámenes eran engañadores y tuve que ocupar toda mi capacidad para darme cuenta de donde estaban los errores, sobre todo en Runas, las complicaciones se hicieron más frecuentes mientras el tiempo avanzaba y cada vez el contenido de la prueba iba exigiendo más y más. Hechizos no fue tanto, solo pedían algunos simples y básicos pero bien realizados

**-El hechizo para silenciar una habitación… señorita Granger-**

**-Muffliato-**

**-Muy bien… Potter, hechizo para convocar agua-**

**-Aguamenti-**

**-Malfoy, para olvidar-**

**-Obliviate-**

Luego los de DCAO, Harry era el más preocupado en esa área, claramente si era su campo, pero como él iba a ser el nuevo profesor, debía de mostrar todas sus destrezas en aquel examen

**-Muy bien…ahora veamos sus Patronus, Malfoy, Potter ustedes dos primero-**

Un ciervo apareció instantáneamente, su color azul plateado inundó el lugar de una extraña felicidad que calmó mis nervios, galopó elegantemente por toda la habitación para luego quedar al lado de Harry y acariciar su cara en señal de estar contento. El patronus de Draco apareció, era un Huron travieso que comenzó a corretear por todo el lugar botado algunos papeles y dando arañazos a Draco cuando llegó a su lado

**-Joven Malfoy, contrólese…Bien Granger su turno-**

Invoqué a mi patronus, salió mi nutria a nadar tranquilamente por todo el lugar, paseó por los alrededores de los examinadores y jugó entre las patas del pratonus de Harry para luego colocarse en mi cuello y dormir por un rato, suspiré aliviada, otra prueba pasada.

En transformaciones, Draco demostró porque iba a ser el suplente de McGonagall, logró cada una de las peticiones con un aire de suficiencia y hasta altanería diría yo, pero no era para menos, después de todo hasta logró un excelente desempeño cuando nos pidieron transformación de cuerpo, Se transformó en exactamente un Huron al igual que su patronus

**-Y… ¿Cuándo le iba a decir al ministerio que usted era un animago?-**

**-Es la primera vez que logro la transformación a cuerpo completo señor, porque es la primera vez que lo intento, si desea revise mi varita para comprobarlo-**

El silencio se apoderó del examinador de transformaciones, para luego con una tímida sonrisa asentir con la cabeza y dar paso a la siguiente prueba, la prueba donde yo tenía dar todo por el todo, el examen de pociones.

El examinador de Transformaciones se fue bastante satisfecho por nuestras actuaciones y una vez que abandonó el salón, este volvió a cambiar, dejando frente de cada uno calderos he ingredientes para la realización de nuestra última prueba, tomé muchísimo aire y me concentré, iba a hacerlo bien, iba a aprobar y nada ni nadie me iba a detener

**-Bien, pues yo seré su examinador hoy chicos-** esperen un momento yo conozco esa voz**-Soy Nicolas Flamel y quiero que realicen la poción contra venenos comunes y una crecehuesos simultáneamente, aunque simples de realizar al ser tan parecidas pueden confundirse al agregar el ingrediente al caldero, esa es la complicación de mi prueba, pero estoy seguro que-** nos miró a todos, encontró mis ojos y sonrió**-No debería presentar problemas, comiencen-**

Juro por Merlín que sus ojos estuvieron clavados en mí en todo el tiempo e que estuve realizando sus pociones, era cierto que ambas se parecían pero recordaba muy bien cuando Snape nos dio a conocer la gran diferencia, la crece hueso necesitaba más alas de murciélago que la otra, además que su tiempo de cocción era más elevado, a los veinte minutos la poción contra venenos comunes tenía la coloración morada oscura, no un simple morado, mis pociones sin duda iban avanzando bien

**-¿Siempre tan perfeccionista? Oh mi hada, sabes que tus pociones están bien, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por ser tu compañero-** dijo en mi oído

**-Flamel… ¿qué haces?-**

**-Aquí soy el señor Flamel, mi querida hada y solo estoy viendo cómo van, recuerda te quedan diez minutos- **pasó su lengua por mi lóbulo y me estremecí**- solo diez minutos, relájate y continua-**

Eso es acoso, acoso, ¡Ash! Maldito Flamel, no debe hacer eso, mis piernas tiritaban por la acción de ese pervertido, pero me las arreglé para continuar sin demostrar mi estado, vi hacia donde Harry estaba, sin duda su cara era de preocupación, vi un humo morado pálido salir de su caldero y otro rosado bueno al menos no estaban tan mal, pero Draco… bueno digamos que no olían tan mal, seguramente se confundió

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac

El reloj avanzaba y con eso mis nervios crecían, mis pociones estaba en perfecto estado, sabía que la crecehuesos necesitaba dos horas de descanso pero la otra poción ya la tenía embotellada y lista para presentar

**-¿Qué sucede mí hada?-**

**-Señor Flamel-**dije en tono serio**-Lo que pasa es que la poción crecehuesos que nos mandó a preparar necesita dos horas de descanso, pero usted dijo que nos quedaban diez minutos, así que creo que he terminado-**

**-Sí, tu poción esta en excelente condiciones hasta allí, dame un poco de la crecehuesos, puedes retirarte, en dos horas veras los resultados de tus exámenes-** volteó hacia los demás**-El tiempo se acabó, déjenme las nuestras de lo que hicieron, en dos horas verán si aprobaron o no-**

Salimos de la sala los tres juntos, afuera nos encontramos con nuestros ex profesores todos muy contentos y nos acompañaron a esperar los resultados, sentí como una mano tiraba de mí y me encontré con Alan con el ceño fruncido

**-Ese…Flamel fue…-**

**-Si-**

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, como alguna vez lo hizo Severus, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan iguales?

Las dos horas pasaron y por bien publicaron los resultados

**-¡OH MERLIN SANTO! ¡APROBÉ TODO!-**

**-y no solo eso Herms, fuiste las calificaciones más altas en décadas-** Harry me tomó y me abrazó hasta que nos caímos

**-¿Y tú Harry?-**

**-Bueno un aceptable no está anda mal en pociones, pero DCAO estoy a tu nivel-**

**-O más, felicidades-**

**-Hermione…yo…felicidades-** una voz salió de entre todos

**-Alan, gracias- **dije mientras me arrodillaba para estar a su altura**- Gracias en verdad-**

Una vez publicados los resultados McGonagall nos llamó uno por uno a firmar el contrato, ya era bien entrada la noche, los profesores habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar nuestros resultados que ellos intuían que eran positivos, iba llegando a la gárgola cuando unos brazos me tomaron y llevaron a una esquina

**-Faltaban mis felicitaciones-** y sin más unos labios se posaron en los míos

**YA, QUIERO DEJARLOS CON LAS DUDAS, ADIVINEN QUIEN ES? HAGAN SUS APUSTAS FLAMEL O SNAPE QUIEN DA MÁS? JAJAJA BUENO GRACIAS DENUEVO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS ALERTAS XD, ME HACEN SUPER FELIZ :D NOS VEMOS XERXES ELI**


	12. Revelando al culpable

**HOLA, SI LO SE SOY MUY MALA, PERO ¿QUE ES LA VIDA SIN UN POCO DE EMOCION? ****Y AQUÍ DE NUEVO LISTO PARA OTRO CAP EN 3.2.1…**

**CAPITULO 11: REVELANDO AL CULPABLE**

**POV SEVERUS**

No era de extrañar que Hermione aprobara todas sus materias, pero hombre ¡Ser las notas más altas en décadas! Hasta me superó en pociones y eso que yo había dejado la vara extremadamente alta, ni siquiera el idiota de Flamel que en sus tiempos de estudiante, pudo con mi record y ahora aparecía ella y lo superaba sin mayor esfuerzo. McGonagall realizó una celebración para los tres jóvenes que rindieron los exámenes, aunque Draco se fue porque, según él, solamente quería estar con su familia en estos momentos; Harry y Hermione estaban muy felices y como no, quien diría alguna vez que Potter tenia talento para algo más que no era meterse en problemas, aunque sinceramente en Runas, Pociones y Astronomía no le fue muy bien, Hechizos y DCAO su actuación estuvieron a la par con esa chica de ojos color miel que me tenía loco. Así fueron llegando amigos de ellos, para felicitarlos y pasar un buen rato con ellos, la familia Weasley llegaron al completo, cada cabeza roja fue poblando el lugar además de el idiota de Neville y la niña loca de Luna junto a su padre. La celebración se fue alargando hasta que McGonagall llamó a Harry a su despacho para firmar el contrato, pronto tendrían que llamar a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo

**-Oye Snape… debemos hablar-** un susurro me despegó de mis adentros

**-Flamel-** dije totalmente irritado**- ¿Debe ser ahora?-**

**-Sí, acompáñame a mi despacho-**

**-¿Y sobre que exactamente tengo yo que hablar contigo para que sea tan privado?-**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque en la situación que estas…-**

**-Ok entendí, pero que sea rápido-**

Salimos del salón sin que nadie nos viera, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a un cuadro donde descansaba la imagen de una mujer que descansaba en una piedra rodeada de agua, vestida escasamente con un vestido de color azul oscuro, Flamel le dedicó una mirada a aquel cuadro y la mujer muy nerviosa nos dejó pasar al despacho. No era muy grande y sin duda el desorden que tenía aquel lugar no hacía nada más que mostrarlo todavía más reducido, algunos libros por el suelo, ropa tendía por doquier, papeles por aquí y por allá y su estridente música que resonaba por todo el lugar:

"**SOY UN DON JUAN Y ESA ES MI LABOR, QUE ESTA NOCHE ESAS DE MI POSESIÓN, HASTA QUE YO SEA TU ÚNICA GRAN ADICCIÓN, QUE ME NECESITES, ¡VEN SIENTEME!"**

**-Valla Flamel, ¿Te describiste o qué?-**

**-Snape, no te invité para que me nos pongamos a pelear, es más bien para esto-** de una de sus manos sacó una jeringa vacía y sonreía con una cara de maniático, tragué hondo**-Oh tranquilo, es solo para analizar tu sangre, necesito una muestra y que me cuentes si haz experimentado algo extraño-**

Respiré tranquilo y extendí el brazo con cierta desconfianza hasta que él posó la aguja en mi piel y la introdujo entre mis venas, la sensación de que me sacaba algo y ver como mi sangre salía de mi cuerpo me producía un extraño cosquilleo, la jeringa se llenó y él sacó la aguja de mí, colocó un algodón y presionó por unos momentos, hasta que la sensación desapareció

**-Y bien…¿Haz experimentado algo extraño últimamente-**

**-Como si fuera a confiar en ti Flamel-**

**-Snape, si quiere quedarse así bien por usted, yo solo intento ayudarle-**

Lo miré por unos momentos, si claro como si yo quisiera volver a "crecer", ¿Tenia escapatoria?**-Bien Flamel, pero que quede claro, solo lo hago porque no soporto más ser un crio-**

**-Bueno eso bastará, suéltelo luego Snape-**

**-Si sigues hablando así… bueno el otro día tomé un poco de wiskey de fuego y…-**

**-No me digas, caíste por coma etílico-**

**-No imbécil, no me interrumpas mientras hablo, ¿O quieres volver a recordar tus días de estudiante?-** lo amenacé y este solo se encogió de hombros**-Pues por unos momentos, volví a mi edad-** se aproximó a tomar un pergamino, tinta y una pluma

**-Continua, esto es importante para la investigación, ¿Cuánto tiempo y cuál fue la cantidad que bebiste?-**

**- Fueron aproximadamente seis horas, medio vaso-**

**-¿Hermione te vio?-**

**-No, bueno si, pero no es como si ella lo recordara-** Iba a abrir su boca cuando le dije**-Eso no te importa Flamel-**

**-Oh vamos, Hermione es sumamente hermosa, créeme si alguien debiera cuidar de mí, no dudaría en que ella lo hiciera-**

**-Aléjate de ella, porque ella es… es…-**

**-No es tuya Snape, es libre y tú sabes bien que yo no obligo a nadie, ella si quiere caerá solita a mis pies, además en tu estado no se fijará mucho en ti-**

**-Así que ¿me dejaras así?-**

**-Me gusta el juego igualitario, así que no, entre más rápido vuelvas a la normalidad, más rápido podré conquistar a Hermione-**

Nos miraros por unos momentos, el ambiente era tenso entre ambos, él fue el primero e apartar la mirada, tomó uno de sus libros y comenzó a leerlo, una indirecta de que me fuera de su despacho y así lo hice; en pocas palabras nos habíamos declarado la guerra, pero existía una especie de pacto, porque él quería tener el campo equilibrado para una batalla justa.

Caminaba de vuelta al salón de la fiesta , sumergido entre mis pensamientos, cuando escuché unos pasos, caminé hacia donde provenían los ruidos y vi una escena que hirvió mi sangre, tomé su varita que estaba en el piso y lo saqué de encima de ella

**POV HERMIONE**

Asco, asco, el más puro asco sentía por todo mi cuerpo, quería golpearlo, pero el muy bastardo me había amarado las manos, las piernas y hasta mi cintura a la pared para que no pudiera huir de sus brazos. Cuando sus labios de posaron en los míos, pude identificar quien era por su aliento tan asqueroso, Ronald Weasley quien había osado a volver a tocarme sin mi permiso

**-Oh Herms, como no felicitarte, va a ser tan excitante llamarte profesora Granger- **dijo mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello

**-¡Suéltame maldito!-** iba a golpearlo allí pero con un hechizo amarró mis piernas

**-No Herms, niña mala, no se golpean a tus estudiantes-** ¿Dónde está mi varita? ¡Necesito mi varita!**- ¿Buscas esto?-**Mostró mi varita**-UPS se fue-** dijo arrogándola lejos

**-Suéltame Ronald, juró por Merlín que…-** Su lengua se metió entre mi boca, ash, esto es asqueroso; tomó mis manos mientras las colocaba sobre mi cabeza y con el mismo hechizo las amarraba, hizo lo mismo con mi cintura, seguía besando mi cuerpo mientras yo me retorcía de dolor, los amarres eran muy fuertes y me lastimaban la piel, quemaban, debía soltarme pero ¿cómo?

**-Hermione, llegas mucha ropa es momento de sacarla nena-**

**-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!-** sus manos estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de llorar, no quería que fuera así, no y menos con alguien como él y de esta forma tan humillante

_**-¡DESMAIUS**_**!-** un grito ensordecedor resonó por todo el castillo y le dio de lleno al idiota de Ronald, la figura de la persona que lanzó el ataque comenzó a acercarse y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver al hijo de Snape acercarse

**-¡Hermione! Yo te sacaré de aquí-**

**-¿Pero qué mierda?-** decía Ronald mientras se levantaba**-Tú…-**

**-¡**_**PETRIFICUS!**_**- ** Dijo y Ron calló al suelo con la expresión de bobo de siempre

**-¿Te hiso algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿No…él no…? Espera **_**Finite**_**- **Las cuerdas se soltaron y yo caí al suelo, entre tanto yo me recuperaba, las personas que estaban en el castillo celebrando comenzaron a llegar hacia donde estábamos, vieron a Ronald y luego a Alan y a mí

**-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasó aquí?-** preguntó McGonagall cuando pudo por fin salir del shock

**-Ese bastardo de allí-** señaló Alan al cuerpo tendido de Ron en el suelo**-Trató de violarla, Merlín sabe que si yo no llego el muy maldito lo hace-**

**-¡No eso puede ser verdad! Mi hijo no puede haber hecho algo así-**

**-Pues sí lo hizo, mira las marcas de sus manos y piernas Molly-** Señaló Flamel mientras se acercaba a mí y revisaba mis heridas, quemaban cada vez que el me tocaba la zona que la cuerda había amarrado

**-Hermione, acompáñame a mi despacho, allí tengo ungüentos y pociones cicatrizantes, mira te está saliendo sangre, vamos-**

**-No, no quiero, estoy bien… quiero irme a casa-**

**-Hermione, no seas testaruda-**

**-¡NO!, me voy a casa-** me estaba levantando pero mis piernas no respondían y simplemente mi cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo

**BUENO NO FUE EL UNO NI EL OTRO, SINO QUE RON, BUENO CREO QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ ESE DETALLE XD, LO IBA A PONER PERO CREO QUE POR EL ESTRÉS DE LAS CLASES SE ME FUE, ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? OPINIONES, TOMATAZOS, CRUCIOS, AVADAS,FLORES, FELICITACIONES Y TODO LO DEMAS EN SUS COMENTARIOS, YA LOS RESPONDERÉ SOLO DEMEN TIEMPO… QUE CREO QUE NO TENDRÉ PORQUE ME CASTIGARA LUEGO DE LA CITACIÓN DE APODERADOS ¿PORQUE? PORQUE EN POCAS PALABRAS LE DIJE A UN PROFE QUE HASTA MI PERRO ENSEÑABA MEJOR QUE ELLA, BUENO ESPERO QUE ES CASTIGO NO SEA TAN DURO… NOS VEMOS…ESPERO QUE PRONTO XERXES ELI**

**PD: LA CANCIÓN QUE ESTABA EN EL DESPACHO DE FLAMEL SE LLAMA "SPICE" Y ES DE KAGAMINE LEN, UN VOCALOID, BUSQUEN EL VIDEO SUB- ESPAÑOL, LES GUSTARA LO SE!**


	13. Hay una esperanza

**HOLA, QUE BUENO QUE ELO CAP ANTERIOR LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESO ME ALEGRA BASTANTE, ASDASDASD, PUES BIEN MAÑANA VEO SI ME CASTIGAN O NO Y POR ESO ESTE CAP, RUEGEN A MERLIN QUE NO PORFA:**

**CAPITULO 12: HAY UNA ESPERANZA**

**POV HERMIONE**

Me trasladaron rápidamente a mi casa, Nicolas me trajo e brazos porque mis piernas no respondían, me colocó en mi cama y con un hechizo me colocó mi pijama, me aplicó algunos ungüentos y me dio una poción para calmar la musculatura

**-Bueno, no es tan grave, tus músculos solo tienen fatiga porque las cuerdas estaban muy bien amaradas, no te debes preocupar pero mañana tendrás que estar en cama-**

**-Gracias Nicolas-** dije un poco avergonzada, bueno le debía una

**-De nada, descansa Hermione, buenas noches-**

**-Tú igual- **Se retiró de mi cuarto y en eso apareció Alan junto a Harry y Ginny, los tres se acercaron a mi cama, Ginny había estado llorando porque sus ojos la delataban, me acomodé en la cama de modo que ellos supieran que estaba bien, que solo había sido un susto, pero lamentablemente Ginny vio donde Flamel puso ungüentos y volvió a llorar

**-Ginny, vamos no llores, no tienes la culpa de tener un descerebrado como hermano-**

**-Pero Hermione… si…si él te… te hubiera…-**

**-Pero no lo hizo, porque Alan me rescató-** el chico que prácticamente estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, volteó cuando pronuncié su nombre, sus ojos negros tenían un toque diferente, algo entre ira y confusión, algo que solamente había visto en su padre, no me había percatado pero, el siempre adoptaba la misma postura que él cuando se paraba, algo no me cuadraba en todo esto, si Alan no veía mucho a Snape ¿Cómo tenía sus rasgos tan marcados? Encontré sus ojos mirándome con detenimiento, como si quisiera entrar en mi mente y algo extrañamente estaba forzando en mi cabeza, pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**-AH, mi cabeza-**

**-Herms ¿estás bien?-**

**-Si Harry, solo me dolió mi cabeza-**

**-Es mejor irnos, Nicolas nos dijo que debías descansar-**

Y así lo hicieron, Harry y Ginny salieron de mi habitación, Alan intentó seguirlos pero le dije que se quedara, tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con él y no me iba a quedar con las dudas

**-Alan tu y yo debemos hablar-**

**-No, yo me voy a dormir es tarde y mañana tengo que hacer-**

**-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-**

**-Tengo que ir a Hogwarts, McGonagall me va a mostrar algo que me dejó mi padre antes de morir-**

**-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a él?-**

**-¿No que eras la bruja más inteligente de tú generación? Soy su hijo, eso se llama genética Hermione-**

**-No, es que tienes sus mismos gestos, muecas, hasta algunas veces hablas igual que él-**

**-Qué se yo, con permiso buenas noches Hermione descansa –**

Salió de mi cuarto al igual que mis amigos, me quedé sola y muy pronto me quedé dormida, pero las interrogantes seguían entre mis pensamientos.

Estaba tendida en mi cama tal como lo recordaba, afuera el viento chocaba contra mi ventana y a través de los cables del alumbrado público, sentí como la puerta se abría y aparecía nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape ante mí solamente vestido con un pantalón negro de tela, tenía una cara de preocupación y dolor, se fue acercando a mi cama y se sentó a los pies de esta, tenía que tocarle, tenía que tenerlo junto a mí aunque sea solo en sueños, quería sentir su calor

**-Severus…-**

**-Shh, silencio señorita Granger, está herida-** dijo mientras se acercaba a mí**-¿Y quién le ha dado permiso para ocupar mi nombre?-** su voz había adoptado un tono burlón y sexy, sus manos estaban recorriendo mis cabellos, tomando un rizo y jugando con otro, cerré los ojos y dejé salir un suspiro

**-Y… ¿Quién le ha dado…permiso para entrar…en mi cuarto profesor?-**

**-Usted lo ha dicho soy su profesor, puedo entrar cuando quiera-** su mano había bajado a mis labios, era una caricia suave y dejaban una cálida sensación, Merlín ¿Por qué esto es solo un sueño?

**-Béseme-** le dije mientras su mano seguía con su paseo por mi rostro

**-¿Por qué yo haría algo así?-** es un bastardo aún en mi inconsciente

**-Porque… usted igual quiere-**

**-Siempre tan brillante Granger-** dijo mientras sus labios entraban en contacto con los míos, suave, lento y sensual, su lengua me daban pequeños toques para poder entrar en mi boca, eran tan tiernas y a la misma vez tan lujuriosas que me derretían a la misma vez, succionó mi labio inferior y yo dejé escapar un pequeño gemido mientras mis manos acariciaban su torso, su calidez me estaba llevando a un mar de fuego. Nos separamos cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar y como si nada, él se paró de mi cama para luego salir de mi cuarto como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Me volteé en mi cama, pero rápidamente mi hermoso sueño se transformó en imágenes sin sentidos

**POV SEVERUS**

Si, había vuelto a beber un poco de wiskey de fuego pero es que con la escena de ese idiota zanahorio sobre ella, la sangre me hirvió como si en el mismo infierno estuviera, quería sacarle su sabor para que solo quedara el mío, porque era el único de debía tener. Había tomado menos de la mitad de un vaso así que tenía un tiempo muy escaso, esperé a que se durmiera profundamente y entré a su habitación como si fuera un simple sueño, ella debía creer que solamente era eso, aunque yo quería quedarme con ella para siempre.

Me fui a mi cuarto y esperé volver a mi forma de niño, en menos de una hora ya volvía a ser "Alan" y el reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, ya no dormiría porque Flamel me citó a su despacho antes de las seis, pero por los besos de Hermione, todo vale; así que me bañé, vestí y desayuné para poder ir al colegio no sin antes avisarle a Hermione, no quería que se preocupara en su estado, pero al llegar al lado de su cama y verla dormir tan contenta y relajada, no quise despertarla, le escribí una nota y me fui al Hogwarts.

No tardé mucho mediante polvos Flu, llegué al despacho de Minerva y de allí al de Flamel, intenté que el cuadro me abriera la puerta, pero la chica no lo hacía ¿Cómo lo hizo ese? Solo le sonrió, intenté hacerlo, pero ¿Sonreírle a un cuadro? Ni a Albus le sonrió como para sonreírle a un mero cuadro sin importancia

**-Oh vamos, déjame ver a Flamel-**

**-¡No! No eres amable-**

**-¡FLAMEL VEN Y DEJAME ENTRAR, TU MALDITO CUADRO NO ME DEJA!-** Grite enojado, este cuadro me las pagará. Del interior de este apareció la forma del medimago con una taza grande de algo parecido a café

**-Déjalo pasar, adelante "Alancito"-**

Pasé de mala gana, su despacho si ayer en la noche estaba hecho un desastre, hoy estaba peor que nunca, tenía en el fuego unos calderos y tenía algunos tubos con materiales viscosos, análisis de varias sustancias y miles de anotaciones en un pizarrón con fórmulas de nuevas pociones además de ¿Alquimia? Claramente estaba el principio de reconstitución en él

**-Sabes he estado trabajando toda la noche, pero he llegado a algunas conclusiones-** dijo ahogando un bostezo

**-¿Y qué serian?-**

**-Pues…-** se sentó en una silla y siguió bebiendo café **–Que la sangre de vampiro y el veneno de Nagini se mezclaron de tal forma que hicieron que volvieras a tu dulce infancia, las lágrimas del fénix solo sanaron esa horrible herida-**

**-Pero me quedó la cicatriz-**

**-Dije sanar, algunas heridas dejan cicatriz y esa querido Severus como lo vieras si te iba a dejar una-**

**-Continúa Flamel y no hagas comentarios sin sentido-**

**-Oh… oye mis comentarios tienen mucho sentido si lo ves por el área médica-** lo fulminé con la mirada**-Ok, valla ni de enano se le quita lo gruñón, sigue siendo el murciélago de las mazmorras-**

**-Flamel-**

**-Ok, bien, lo que pasó con el wiskey es otra cosa que averigüé, lo que pasa es que anula el la sangre de vampiro y el veneno, pero es un tanto inestable y por ende usted vuelve a ser este adorable niño de tengo delante mío-**

**-Lo que quiere decir…-** Esto no podía estar mejor

**-Lo que quiere decir que si encuentro la forma de estabilizarlo, usted volverá a ser ese hombre gruñón que todos los alumnos temen, felicidades Snape-**

¡MERLÍN, CIRCE Y MORGANA SEAN ALABADOS! Volvería a ser Yo, ¿Quién diría que el Wiskey podía ser tan beneficioso? Esta era la mejor noticia para empezar el día, esta y la de saber que al llegar a casa Hermione estaría en ella esperándome como siempre… ¡MIERDA HERMIONE! ¿Qué me hará cuando elle sepa que…? Que no he sido solo un sueño ¿Me seguirá queriendo o me odiará? No debo pensar en eso en estos momentos, todo eso se verá con el tiempo, tiempo que ahora no tengo contado

**-Bien, entonces comencemos a trabajar-**

**-¿Comencemos? Oh no Snape, usted no va a trabajar, lo haré yo-**

**-¿Qué payasadas estas diciendo Flamel? Tú te estás hablando con el mejor pocionista de toda Inglaterra, claro que trabajaré contigo-**

**-No, estoy hablando con un niño, los niños deben jugar fuera de lugares peligrosos ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por el lago "Alan"?-**

**-Si serás…-** se me ocurrió una idea**-Oh claro, entiendo tu punto, me voy a mi casa, donde está Hermione, como siempre esperándome, me voy que te valla bien Flamel-** salí de su despacho antes de que me respondiera ¡JA! En su propia cara

Llegué a casa a eso de la una de la tarde, McGonagall me retuvo casi toda la mañana dándome a entender puntos importantes de mi nueva estadía como estudiante en Hogwarts y por supuesto, teniéndome prácticamente como lechuza para darle mensajes a Hermione

**-Y Severus…-**

**-¿Si Minerva?-**

**-Perdóname-** digo la directora con una sinceridad que me asombró

**-¿Por qué Minerva?-**

**-Por todo… yo…yo te traté muy mal en ese tiempo-**

**-Yo debía hacer todo creíble, no es tu culpa, no hay nada que perdonar y si fuera así, ten por hecho que si lo haría-** con eso dicho, tomé un puñado de polvos Flu y aparecí en la casa de Hermione

**POV HERMIONE**

Estaba aburrida, aburrida a más no poder, afuera el día era hermoso y yo aquí en una cama con el peor dolor de cuerpo que se podría experimentar, Ronald Weasley me las pagará muy duro cuando me levante de esta cama; cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que encontré fue una carta de Alan, él se había ido muy temprano a Hogwarts y no sabía a qué hora volvía, genial tal vez tenía que pasar todo el día sola y sin nada que hacer

**-Bueno al menos te tengo a ti Croosh-** le dije a mi gato

**-Miau-** maulló y se levantó de mi lado y se fue

**-Ok, ya entendí estoy sola-**

Tomé un libro y lo leí completo en dos horas, tenía hambre así que intenté pararme para hacerme un sándwich pero el solo hecho de intentar pararme me hizo querer recapacitarlo dos veces

**-Ah… **_**ACCIO **_**pan y tomate- **dije tomando mi varita, para así traer algunas cosas para comer, así más o menos pasé la mañana leyendo y comiendo algunas cosas, pero hubo un momento en que ya no podía estar en esa cama ni un minuto más, me levanté con todas mis fuerzas y aguantando el dolor me dirigí al baño, primero lo primero necesitaba una buena ducha o un baño de tina, si mejor un baño de tina con sales y aceite de jazmín. Me ayudé con la varita a preparar un baño con agua caliente y cuando me sumergí en el agua puede sentir lo maravilloso que era para mis tensionados músculos

**-Esto si es lo que necesito-** dije mientras me sumergía enteramente en la tina, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé relajadamente en ella, pero mi momento de relajación se interrumpió cuando alguien entro en el baño sin llamar

**-Pero que…- **tomé la toalla y me estaba levantando cuando la voz de Alan gritó desde la puerta

**-¡HERMIONE ESTOY EN CA…! –** sus palabras se cortaron cuando me vió en mi estado de semi-desnudez**-Yo…eh…no es lo que…-**

**-¡FUERA, LARGO SALE! ¿!NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA¡? ¡SALE DE AQUÍ!- **le grité toda roja mientras le arrojaba jabón y los envases de shampoo

**-Ya me voy, ¡EH ESO DUELE! ¡AUCH, GRANGER!-**

Salió tan rápido como pudo, yo salí de la tina y me comencé a vestir rápidamente, esto era lo más vergonzoso del mundo, un niñito me vio prácticamente desnuda, un niñito que va a ser mi alumno en más o menos un mes y medio y para rematar que es el hijo del hombre que amo ¿Por qué a mí?

**POV SEVERUS**

MIERDA, MIERDA ¿No se supone que estaba en cama? Por Merlín si antes verla con esas ropas ponía mi corazón a mil, con esto casi me da un infarto, gracias a Morgana tengo el cuerpo de un niño y no se nota nada, porque de esa sí que no me salvo, nunca pensé que Hermione tuviera tan buena puntería y tanta fuerza para tirar cosas porque me duele en los lugares donde me dio

**-Ah Merlín bendito-** dije dejando escapar un suspiro y refregándome la cara con las manos**-Eso fue…-**

**-¡ALAN VEN AQUÍ!-** mierda no la veas a los ojos Severus, no la veas

**-Hermione…-** pero no pude terminar de hablar porque sus brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo con olor a Jazmín

**-Lo siento no quise golpearte, pero no debes entrar así al baño o a cualquier pieza-**

**-Tú debes estar acostada, eso dijo Flamel-**

**-Un baño no le hace mal a nadie, es más con eso me siento mucho mejor-**

**-¿Qué tan bien?-**

**-Tan bien que iría a la madriguera y le haría explotar los testículos a Ron con un simple **_**Bombarda**_**-** No puede evitarlo y me reí con solo pensar en la cara que tendría ese cabeza de Troll si tan solo Hermione hiciera ese plan tan brillante, fueron varias carcajadas que llegué a soltar algunas lágrimas de tanta alegría ¿Quién diría que Hermione, la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor tenía un humor negro?

**-Gracias Alan-** dijo cuando por fin mis risas pararon

**-¿Por qué Hermione?-**

**-Por salvarme de ese idiota, si no fuera por ti hubiera pasado por la peor experiencia de mi vida, por eso gracias-**

**-No hay de que-** y sin siquiera yo esperármelo, ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla, uno pequeño que me dejó sin respiración por unos momentos

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ GRACIAS POR SUS COMETARIOS Y NO SE PREOCUPEN HAY CASTIGO PARA RON! :D ES LO QUE MÁS QUIERO PERO TENGO QUE PENSAR DONDE LE DOY, GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE COLOCARON ESTA HISTORIAS EN SUS FAVORITOS Y EN LAS ALERTAS, ADEMAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN, UN ¡GRACIAS CHICOS! PARA TODOS USTEDES NOS VEMOS (NO QUIERO CASTIGO) PRONTO XERXES ELI**


	14. Sorprendeme

**HOLA, YA VOLVÍ ESQUE ESTOS DÍAS HE ESTADO OCUPADA CON EL CUMPLE DE MI SOBRINO (LEÓN) Y COMO BUENA TIA ME TOCÓ HACER DE PAYASO ¬¬ BUENO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE ME ALEGRAN EL DIA…**

**CAPITULO 13: SORPRENDEME**

**POV HERMIONE**

Mañana, ya mañana entramos a Hogwarts y tengo muchas cosas que organizar, nunca pensé que ser profesor llevara tantas responsabilidades, un plan completo de estudio sobre pociones para cada novel que aprobara el ministerio, más las reuniones y compras de materiales, ah y que no se me olvidara las reuniones personales con Nicolas, claro para más o menos saber lo que el otro está enseñando. El último mes se la pasó prácticamente en mi casa con la excusa de "Eres mi colega, debemos saber que va a hacer el otro mi hada" si claro, como si yo me creyera eso.

Las tardes generalmente me las pasaba revisando posibles planes de estudios o ayudando a Harry porque sinceramente, él no sabía cómo empezar, tenía muy buenas ideas pero la organización no era lo de mi amigo y más con eso de ser jefe de casa de Gryffindor, pobre Harry este año sí que iba a ser duro para él

**-¿¡ALAN YA EMPACASTE!?-** Le grité desde el primer piso

**-Granger no grites-** dijo bajando las escaleras con el cabello húmedo**-Y si ya lo hice ¿Tú ya lo has hecho?-**

**-Sí, desde hace dos noches atrás-**

**-Bien ¿Y qué quieres?-**

**-Nada, solo saber si ya tienes todo listo-**

Me miró por un rato para luego avanzar al lugar donde estaba, comenzó a hojear un la planificación que tenía preparada, con el ceño fruncido tomó una pluma y comenzó a tachar algunas cosas

**-¡Oye!-**

**-Hermione, esto sinceramente es un asco ¿Clases teóricas y prácticas?-**

**-Es para que todos aprendan, mira yo sé que para ti pociones deben de ser fáciles, pero hay gente que no tiene habilidad en lo práctico, pero si en lo que es teoría así que es algo para no perjudicarlos-**

**-Tanta amabilidad no es buena, y tú sabes que en pociones tienes que tener tanto habilidades en la preparación como en contenidos-**

**-Sí, pero eso jovencito lo decido yo-**

Me senté en los sillones frente a la chimenea mientras mi gato y el de Alan (que fue uno de mis regalos por entrar a Hogwarts, uno negro que llamó Darius) se acomodaban al lado mío y siguieron durmiendo. Miré como las llamas consumían la leña, recordaba como a veces mientras mi sala común estaba tranquila yo hacía lo mismo, me sentía tan feliz de volver a mi hogar, porque Hogwarts era mi hogar y no había nada mejor que volver a ese lugar donde has crecido, acaricié el pelaje de Darius, este se estiró mostró sus garras para luego volver a acomodarse

**-¿Sabes? él es como tú-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Tu gato, es igual a ti, se hace el fuerte pero por dentro solo quiere cariño-**

**-sí, y tú eres igual al tuyo, una bola de pelo- **dijo lleno de sarcasmo

**-No lo puedo negar, cuando me despierto parece que tengo a Crosh en la cabeza-**

Fue a la cocina, para luego llegar con dos vasos con leche y algunas galletas en un plato lo colocó en la mesa y comenzamos a comer relajadamente, el silencio solo era interrumpido por las chispas del fuego y uno que otro ronroneo de los felinos. Marcaron las diez de la noche y nos fuimos a dormir, mañana teníamos que levantarnos temprano para tomar el tren que nos llevara al Hogwarts para empezar con un nuevo ciclo en nuestras vidas

**-Buenas noches Alan-**

**-Buenas noches Hermione, descansa-** se metió a su habitación, yo me fui a la mía, me senté en mi escritorio mientras miraba la luna, hoy estaba creciente con cierta coloración rojiza, un lindo eclipse parcial una buena señal antes de ingresar

**-También es la señal de un comienzo- **me dije a mi misma, me quedé así por largo tiempo, mis ojos me pesaban, se cerraban solos mientras los rayos de la luna se colaban por los vidrios, simplemente me quedé dormida

**POV SEVERUS**

Y el idiota de Flamel todavía estaba buscando la forma de estabilizar el wiskey, según él ya estaba por descubrirlo, solamente le faltaba ese "empujón" para averiguar que era, por mí le daría ese empujón al lago negro con mucho gusto, es que como se le ocurre ¡VOY A VOLVER A PRIMER AÑO! Como si quisiera estar con niñatos incompetentes, con suerte estaba soportando a Harry, porque aunque era mucho mejor persona que su padre algunas veces era uno de los idiotas más grandes del mundo y tenerlo de profesor cuando yo sé el triple más que él he incluso más, va a ser la peor tortura del mundo, pero al menos ahora tenía varita y recuerdo bien la cara de Hermione cuando la compramos

_Flashback_

_**-Pruebe con esta, castaño, 29 cm, fibra de corazón de dragón es muy flexible-**__ moví la varita pero las cajas se cayeron estrepitosamente, Hermione estaba mirando con una cara de niña de cinco años como Olivander buscaba y buscaba una varita adecuada, se reía cada vez que botaba las cosas con la varita incorrecta_

_**-Ya se lo que necesita… pero… no importa toma, pruébalo-**_

_**-Accio libro-**__ el libro que estaba en el bolso de Hermione voló hacia mí_

_**-Perfecto, ya encontraste tu varita Alan, señor Olivander ¿Qué tenía de especial esta que no quería pasársela?-**_

_**-Es Ébano, con cabello de unicornio, 35 cm, rígida-**_

_**-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**_

_**-Que son las mismas características de la varita que alguna vez le vendí al profesor Snape-**_

_Fin del Flashback_

Las varitas eran únicas, ninguna es igual a la otra porque cada persona es distinta, pueden haber algunas muy similares pero nunca iguales, hasta en los gemelos se ve eso, y fue una sorpresa muy grande que Olivander tuviera una varita idéntica a la que una vez tuve, y más ver la cara de Hermione, mierda ella estaba atando cables, no sé si ya lo sabe o no, pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, más si estoy yendo cada noche a su cuarto pero hoy no, no esta noche…

Caminé como siempre a su habitación, maldiciéndome mentalmente por no cumplir mi promesa y permanecer quieto en mi cama, pero el sabor de sus labios me llamaban como una droga, una a la que me había vuelto adicto. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y la encontré dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de su ventana, la luz de la luna le daba un toque hermoso, resaltando los colores de su cabellos y piel, una coloración azul pálido reinaba en su piel y unos celestes en su cabello; llevaba una polera de tirantes y un short pequeño para dormir, suspiré al verla de esa forma, tan bella, tan tranquila, tan deseable. Me acerqué como siempre muy lentamente y me posé frente de ella, mis manos recorrieron el inicio de sus senos y lentamente comencé a subir al cuello, era tan suave, lo besé con delicadeza para no despertarla

**-Seve…rus…-**

**-Silencio señorita Granger-** dije mientras mis manos ahora se posaban en su cara para tomarla y acercarla a la mía**-Usted debería estar en su cama-** la tomé y la dejé en su cama, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, sentía como su respiración rompía con mi piel, una sensación sumamente grata

**-Que…date-**

**-No me venga a dar órdenes Granger, mañana usted debe volver a Hogwarts-**

**-No… quiero…duerme conmigo-**

Sonreí ante su proposición, la besé en los labios, mordiendo un poquito y succionando su labio inferior, ella respondió gustosa dándome permiso para ingresar a su boca, su lengua pasó a mi boca y la batalla comenzó. No sé cómo, pero quedé sobre ella, mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho, las mías tampoco estaban quietas, una estaba en sus piernas y la otra en un seno, masajeando y apretando un pezón ¿Cuándo le había quitado la polera?

**-Se…ve…rus- **decía Hermione entre sueños, sus gemidos estaban despertándome más y más y sus caricias en mi pecho y espalda no estaban ayudando, sentí su humedad cuando mi aventurera mano estaba ya en su intimidad, ¡Merlín bendito! Estaba lista, si tan solo quitaba el short… no, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No, no y no, si iba a estar con Hermione que ella fuera consciente de lo que se iba a hacer, me separé de ella con todo el uso de mi autocontrol, la vi antes de irme y con movimiento de mi varita la vestí, mañana sería un muy largo día.

Desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, ya en mi cara de infante, era un día tranquilo de fines de verano y el sol estaba dando a conocer que no se quería ir, me levanté y bañé tranquilo mientras escuché que en la cocina había gente hablando y una canción muy ruidosa para la mañana, Hermione definitivamente estaba despierta y nerviosa. Cuanto bajé descubrí la caballera castaña de Flamel cómodamente sentado frente a Hermione mientras tomaba un café

"**¿Qué jugaras esta noche? Una estimulación por favor"**

Rayos ¿acaso Hermione se estaba dando cuenta?

**-Buenos días Alan-** dijo Flamel colocando los pies en la mesa

**-Hola Alan-**

**-¿Qué hace el aquí?-** dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar

**-Vengo a llevar a mi hada al tren, y al ogro que la custodia igual ¡Auch!- **Hermione lo había golpeado en la cabeza por esa frase

**-Él solo nos va a acompañar a la estación-**

**-¿Y porque desayuna con nosotros?-**

**-Soy su obra de caridad hoy-** dijo mientras se tomaba una tostaba con queso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos al tren a las 10:55 am, como yo ahora era un simple alumno de primero tuve que irme en los compartimientos, mientras que Hermione caia en las manos de Flamel, al menos había mantenido su palabra de la tregua por parte de él de no acercarse demasiado, aunque algunas veces si se pasaba de la línea. Encontré un compartimiento solo ya bien al final, allí me senté junto con Darius, me quedé mirando por largo tiempo como el paisaje pasaba delante de mis ojos, hasta que unas voces interrumpieron mi paz

**-Ya Collins déjame en paz-**

**-Claire, oye no de dejes solo, me voy a perder-**

**-No seas llorón, y busca asiento, sirve para algo-**

Ante mí aparecieron un chico de cabellos azul eléctrico y una chica de cabellos arena, ambos ya con sus túnicas

**-¡Hola! ¿Podemos?-** preguntó la chica

**-Si se callan si-** respondí de mala gana, la niña colocó mala cara pero entraron

**-Soy Claire Glass y él es mi amigo John Collins-**

**-Yo soy un metaformomago-** informó el chico mientras se acomodaba la túnica

**-Soy Alan Granger-**dije mientras tomaba un libro lo iba a comenzar a leer, pero los niños comenzaron a pelear, ash, iba a ser un largo viaje

**POV HERMIONE**

Me fui con Harry y Flamel durante todo el viaje, ambos estaban entablando una animaba conversación sobre Quidditch que me veía obligada a escuchar, pero mi mente estaba en otros lugares, primero él sueño de ayer con Snape, es decir, he soñado con él muchas veces, pero ayer, Merlín bendito, era como si él de verdad me tocara, simplemente me derretí en ese sueño cuando él me tocó allí, si tan solo fuera real…

**-Oye Herms, Herms despierta-**

**-¿Qué? Oh si estoy aquí Harry ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Lista para la ceremonia de selección, recuerda que te toca realizarla-**

**-Oh, sí claro, en eso pensaba-**

Eso era lo otro, Minerva me había encargado la ceremonia que anteriormente ella se encargaba de llevar, me lo pidió tan amablemente que no dudé ni un minuto en aceptar, además esto era doblemente emociónate porque era también la selección de Alan ¿Dónde quedaría el hijo se Snape? Seguramente igual que él, un Slytherin sin duda, pero eso no me correspondía a mí, sino al sombrero, fue él quien me mando a Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclow en primer año, y sí que la tubo difícil, lo mismo que con Harry, él tenía la posibilidad de Slytherin pero finalmente fuimos compañeros… eso me traía una duda

**-Oye Nicolas ¿De qué casa eras?-**

**-¿Yo? Pues fui Slytherin-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Sí, bueno nunca me interesó eso de la pureza de la sangre, me marginé de eso, generalmente me la pasaba con los Ravenclow, el sombrero me quería mandar a esa casa, pero terminé en las serpientes-**

**-Y por eso ahora serás su jefe de casa-**

**-Exactamente mi hada-**

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, sin mayores problemas comiendo algunas ranas de Chocolate que Harry nos había dado, era como recordar eso días donde nosotros íbamos en los vagones de estudiante, hablando de eso ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Alan? Bueno no faltaba mucho para averiguarlo, puesto que el tren se había detenido

**-Bien, ya es hora ¿Vamos Herms?-** dijo Harry tendiéndome el brazo

**-Por supuesto- **salimos del tren juntos y entre medio de los estudiantes, pude ver la cabellera negra de Alan, junto a una azul muy brillante y otra de color arena

**-¡VAMOS! NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE ¡COLLINS, GRANGER MUEVAN SUS PIES!-**

**-Claire relaja…-**

**-Glass, el castillo no se va a mover no seas impertinente tu primer día de clases-**

Valla así que ya había hecho amigos, lo quedé mirando un rato como regañaba a la chica de cabellos claros y esta no le hacia el mayor caso, hasta que él puso el ceño de su padre y con un muy suave "está bien" se fueron a los carruajes

**-Va a estar bien-**

**-Pero me preocupa Harry-**

**-Que él no te preocupe Hermione, que te preocupen sus compañeros de casa, recuerda que es el hijo del murciélago de las mazmorras-** dijo poniendo énfasis al final de su frase

**-Ja ja tonto, vamos que tengo que empezar con la ceremonia-**

Así fuimos al castillo ya totalmente reparado, había conservado su estructura original y lo que más me gustaba, ese olor tan característico a Hogwarts, a una gran familia. Me dirigí al Hall a esperar a los niños de primero que ingresaron seguidos de Hagrid y Malfoy

**-Bien jóvenes, síganme al gran comedor-** dije con gran nerviosismo, pero sin que se me notara en la voz**- Es momento de que su camino al conocimiento mágico empiece-** los chicos se formaron y me siguieron al gran comedor, mientras abría la puerta puede ver que Alan, maldecía para sus adentros acompañado del chico de pelo azul

**POV SEVERUS**

Hermione iba a realizar la ceremonia de selección, Hermione va a realizar la ceremonia de selección, esa frase no paraba de sonar en mi cabeza, cada vez que ella nombraba a algún alumno para que el sombrero lo mandara a alguna casa. Cuando la vi entrar al Hall no podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, es decir ¿No podían mandar a otro? Era simplemente vergonzoso, ya que daba la casualidad de que yo ya sabía cuál era mi casa, no necesitaba esto, era pérdida de tiempo

**-John Collins-** dijo Hermione con voz clara y precisa

**-Oh por Circé-** dijo el chico mientras subía donde estaba el sombrero

**-¡GRYFFINDOR!-**

Los aplausos por parte de los leones no se hicieron esperar, vi en la mesa de los profesores como Harry aplaudía animadamente, claro el como jefe debía sentirse orgulloso

**-Katherine Rosses-**

**-¡SLYTHERIN!-**

Ahora era Flamel quien aplaudía animadamente, él iba a ser la cabeza de la serpiente, una razón más para volver a ser yo cuanto antes, mi orgullo profesional no se iba a ir a la basura por un niñato. Otro alumno pasó y los tejones comenzaron con sus vitoreo, bien

**-Alan Granger-**

Silencio supremo en el gran comedor, algunos profesores me miraban entusiasmados, todos querían saber dónde quedaría "el hermanito de Granger" sobretodo Minerva, que estaba sentada cómodamente en la silla de directora, caminé con paso decidido, no era gran cosa, ya había pasado por esto

**-Suerte-** me dijo Hermione mientras me colocaba el sombrero

**-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-** me dijo el sombrero dentro de mi mente**- ¿No estas viejo para esto Snape?-**

**-Calla de una vez y has tu trabajo-**

**-Eso hago, eso hago… si tal como lo recordaba una mente brillante, sumamente brillante, muy astuto si, ah y muy leal y valiente-**

**-Tú ya sabes dónde voy, solo hazlo-**

**-¿Sabes que en tu generación me apuré mucho con algunos al mandarlos a sus casas? Ahora sí que no me equivocaré, no Snape-**

**-Oye ¿eso quiere decir…?- **oh no

**-¡GRYFFINDOR!-** Gritó el sombrero, mientras a mí se me caída la mandíbula y me iba a la casa de los leones

**JAJAJA BUENO HASTA AQUÍ COMO SIEMPRE DE MALA CORTANDOLO EN LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE, PERO YA ME CONOCEN Y LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTUBE OCUPADA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LO REMEDIE EN ALGO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR XERXES ELI**


	15. Juego Sucio

**HOLA, YA ORDENÉ LAS IDEAS EN MI MENTE OJALA LE GUSTE COMO QUEDÓ, Y ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE ESTA SEMANA ESTARÉ OCUPADA CON PRUEBAS, SIP, LA TRISTE REALIDAD DEL ESTUDIANTE SECUNDARIO YA VOLVIO**

**CAPITULO 14: JUEGO SUCIO**

**POV SEVERUS**

Necesito salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, en cuanto se acabe la cena me voy a hablar con ese viejo loco, de seguro él tiene algo que ver en todo esto, ¿Yo un Gryffindor? Si claro, y Weasley no era un violador psicópata, Albus me debe una gran explicación de todo esto. A mi lado estaban los mismos niños que me acompañaron en el tren, ese tal John y Claire, ambos Gryffindor y como no, si eran tan idiotas, sobretodo la chica que no se callaba nunca

**-Oye Alan ¿Por qué tan amargado?-**

**-No te incumbe Glass-**

**-Vamos dilo ¿Somos compañeros o no?-**

**-Sí y solo eso- **por desgracia

Maldición Minerva ¡TERMINA LA CENA DE UNA VEZ! No aguanto estar en este lugar, yo debo de estar al frente en la mesa del final, una donde el símbolo sea una serpiente, no un gatito con esteroides y menos sabiendo que Potter iba a la cabeza, Merlín ¿En que hemos caído?

**-Los de primer año, sigan a sus prefectos, ellos les mostraran su sala común y les explicaran todo-**

Bien dentro de todo este alboroto me puedo escabullir y llegar al despacho del director, allí va la cabellera roja de la chica Weasley y los pasos indecisos de Neville, bien que bueno que este año los prefectos son tan fáciles de esquivar, nos llamaron y mientras nos formábamos pude ver como Flamel se iba con Hermione por la puerta que alguna vez yo ocupé como profesor… ¡FLAMEL SUELTALE LA MANO! No, esto se arregla pero se arregla hoy.

Cuando ya íbamos por la mitad del camino me logro separar del grupo, nadie me ve y logro llegar sin problemas al despacho de Minerva, la ahora directora de Hogwarts, al parecer sabía que iba a venir, tiene una taza con té frente de ella y un plato con galletas en su escritorio, no ahora sí que me escuchara la condenada mujer

**-Severus ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros de casa?-**

**-Minerva McGonagall no me vengas con eso ¿Dónde está el viejo chiflado? Seguro que ustedes tienen que ver en esto-**

**-Severus, cálmate, tú sabes que el sombrero no se equivoca-**

**-¡YO SOY DE SLYTHERIN Y ME MANDARON A LOS LEONES!-**

**-Hijo ¿No crees que sería muy aburrido si estas en esa casa dos veces?-** ahora ese viejo me la iba a pagar

**-Albus Dumbledore, ven y dame la cara maldito cuadro-**

**-Ya estoy aquí, y bien ¿Qué te pareció tu elección?-**

**-Si tú tienes algo que ver, te juro que te revivo y vuelvo a matarte, pero ahora con mis propias manos y porque de verdad quiero-**

**-La elección del sombrero es única y sin cambios, si, eres Slytherin, o mejor dicho Severus Snape es de Slytherin, pero su hijo, Alan Snape, que se hace pasar por familiar de la señorita Granger es un Gryffindor-**

**-No me vengas con tus palabras entre líneas Albus-** dije lleno de coraje y con los colores en la cara ¿Acaso Albus sabía lo que sentía por Hermione? Viejo metiche, hasta siendo un par de pinceladas era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no pero claro ni de muerto se le iba a quitar eso de molestarme por cualquier cosa

**-Severus, si no tienes nada más que decir, debes regresar a tu sala común, te acompañaré a la sala de Gryffindor-** dijo la directora

**-Si claro, tanto para ti como para él es un regocijo verme allí-** dije totalmente exaltado

**-Snape, sabes que no me equivoco- **dijo el sombreo mientras yo salía del despacho**- Pero concuerdo con Albus, no debe ser entretenido estar en la misma casa dos veces-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Oye Alan, oye despierta-** una voz me hablaba mientras yo quería seguir durmiendo, nota mental, dejar mi cama con un hechizo anti bobos

**-¿Quién es…? Oh eres tú Collins-** el chico esta mañana tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos violetas, sabía bien por Tonks que los metamorfomagos elegían los sus colores según como se sentían ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a este niño?**-¿Estas bien? Tu cabello no está azul-**

**-Si lo sé, cuando estoy nervioso se pone azul, pero generalmente está así-** mientras hablaba me colocaba los lentes de Dumbledore me había pasado, me acomodé para levantarme y coger mis ropas, pero el chico seguía allí, me había tocado compartir la pieza con él y dos chicos más, que sinceramente no quería saber el nombre, además hoy no quería hacer nada más que ir donde Flamel y lanzarle un _Imperius_ para que encuentre luego la forma de volver a la normalidad.

Una vez que logré vestirme, bajé y allí estaban todos los Gryffindor, desde los que iban a recursar hasta los nuevos, pude ver al idiota de Weasley, el zanahorio tenía puesto un rastreador de Molly y ni que hablar de los moretones que sus hermanos le habían dejado, sobretodo George se había encargado de dejarle un lindo ojo morado, después de lo que casi le hace a Hermione, no podía ni siquiera respirar sin que sus padres lo supieran, ja se lo merecía, pero cuando yo volviera a la normalidad, esas cosas iban a ser una caricia; me vio pasar y colocó mala cara, iba saliendo de allí cuando alguien me detuvo

**-Oye Granger-**

**-¿Qué quieres Glass?-**

**-Vamos al desayuno juntos-** dijo la chica tomándome del brazo ¿Qué se cree esta?

**-No, yo voy solo y ¡sueltame!-**

**-Vamos, yo no muerdo-**

**-Ya dije que no ¿Acaso tu cabecita no entiende eso?-**

**-Uh eres un amargado, pero igual eres lindo-** dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

**-Me voy, no estoy para niñas tontas-**

Ahora sí que debo volver a ser "yo" salí prácticamente corriendo de allí y me dirigí al despacho de Hermione que convenientemente estaba donde alguna vez estuvo el mío, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que verla antes de ir donde Flamel, pero al entrar mi mundo se calló en pedazos

**POV HERMIONE**

Luego de la selección y la sorpresa de que Alan quedara en Gryffindor, me iba a mi despacho, que por alguna casualidad de la vida, era el mismo que alguna vez ocupó él, todas mis cosas estaban allí, pero ese sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a invadirme, ese sentimiento que hace tiempo no sentía porque había estado al lado de algo suyo, como lo era su hijo, en cada lugar era como tenerlo frente mío, aun con la reconstrucción, las mazmorras tenían su fragancia impregnada, aquella que ni de mis sueños se habían esfumado, unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos

**-Ya, no esto no- **dije limpiándome las lágrimas pero inevitablemente siguieron cayendo**-Vamos Hems, alégrate de que al menos…al menos…-** ¿Qué podía decir? Alégrate porque lo besaste cuando ya estaba muerto, si claro eso me iba a alegrar, saber que la única vez que lo besé él ni siquiera lo sintió porque era un cadáver ¿Eso contaba cómo necrofilia? ¡Ahora esos pensamientos no Hermione! Me desvestí en su despacho con mucha lentitud, las mazmorras eran heladas, pero aun así creaban una extraña sensación es mi piel, que me erizaba cada poro pero de buena forma, era como si él estuviera allí, como si sus ojos fueran los que me estuvieran viendo, me reí ante aquello

**-Si claro, como si alguien me estuviera observando ahora mismo-**

**-Sí y déjame decirte que la vista es muy hermosa, ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese conjunto blanco sobre tu piel? Es muy lindo y provocativo mi hada-**

**-¡NICOLAS FLAMEL ¿QUE HACES EN MI DESPACHO?!-** grité mientras me vestía con magia

**-Oh vamos ¿Por qué en vez de ponerte ropa no te la sacas como denante?-**

**-¡Sale de aquí pervertido! Es mi despacho, el tuyo está a diez metros de distancia, no es tan lejos-**

**-Lamentablemente, tengo una poción preparándose y no puedo entrar a mi despacho hasta 2 semanas más, es eso o la muerte ¿Y quieres que cargar con mi muerte? Sabes si fuera un fantasma se seguiría por todo el colegio-**

**-Y ¿Por qué te quedas acá?-**

**-Porque era esto o quedarme con Hagrid, pero obviamente quiero estar con mi hada y protegerla de todo mal- **se acercó invadiendo mi espacio personal, tomó mi cabello y lo acercó a su cara para olerlo, su respiración daba en mi cuello, mis poros volvieron a erizarse y sentí una risa muy sensual en mi oído**-Tranquila soy un caballero y no haré nada de lo que tú no quieras, si quieres dormiré en el sillón-**

**-Se…sería lo mejor Nicolas-**

**-Mi nombre sale tan provocativo de tus labios mi hermosa hada-** se paró perfectamente frente mío, era muy alto y nunca me había dado cuenta como siempre está medio encorvado o en poses muy raras no lo había notado y eso me dejaba muy por debajo de él**-Buenas noches Hermione-** dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Dormí a sobresaltos, tenía pesadillas sobre la guerra, y la imagen de él muerto venía a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era horrible mi mente era muy masoquista conmigo, al parecer le gustaba mi sufrimiento y recalcármelo cuando me entroncaba más susceptible, no aguanté más y le levanté aún sin haber amanecido, caminé un poco y encontré a un Nicolas Flamel durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón, dormía un una polera deportiva blanca y un short negro al parecer compartíamos ese gusto a la hora de dormir, sus cabellos estaba esparcidos en el brazo del sillón y pude ver que en sus brazos tenia diferentes tatuajes, nudos, letras y símbolos que alguna vez vi, pero que ahora no podían venir a mi mente

**-¿Linda vista?-**

**-¡Oye pensé que estabas durmiendo!-**

**-Si pero, tu fragancia me despertó, es muy deliciosa para pasar desapercibida-**

Me miró por un rato y con una cara llena de preocupación se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro, sus ojos tenían ese brillo rojizo tan especial, nunca había visto ojos así esa profundidad de café que desprendiera brillos de esa tonalidad, eran lindos y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando ambos nos miramos fijamente, se rio ante mi reacción y volvió a colocar su mano en mis cabellos

**-No se por quién estabas llorado cuando entré, tampoco sé si llorabas porque aquella persona era importante para ti pero debes saber que puedes confiar en mí-**

**-Yo…-** me callé por un rato ¿Podía decirle a él lo que me pasaba? Pero ya no podía callar y mis palabras salieron solas**-Lloraba por alguien que amaba-**

**-¿Amabas? ¿Ya no?-**

**-Está muerto, pero todavía…-**

**-No es sensato amararse a un amor que nunca correspondió Hermione-**

**-No lo entiendes, este dolor que siento dentro es tan…-**

**-Entonces déjame calmarlo-** me acercó todavía más a él y pude sentir su calor**-Déjame sanar tus heridas, con caricias, besos, amor…-**

**-Nicolas…-**

**-Solo dame una oportunidad y yo te haré sanar casa herida de tu corazón-** su abrazo fue fuerte, pero a la misma vez delicado, nos dejamos caer al sillón que él ocupaba para dormir y yo quedé justo a la altura de su corazón**-Lo escuchas ¿No es verdad?-**

**-Sí, suena muy lindo- **

**-Es por ti mi bella hada-**

Seguía acariciando mi cabello y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, en un profundo sueño sin sentido pero relajador, sus brazos me brindaban una extraña seguridad que era embriagadora pero que en esos instantes necesitaba.

No sé qué horas eran, pero yo seguía durmiendo en los brazos de Flamel, él me sonreía muy seductoramente, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con mis rizos, allí estaba de nuevo el joven seductor e infantil, nada que ver con el caballero que vi anoche, sonreía como un niño con juguete nuevo cada vez que mi cabello se negaba a permanecer quieto

**-Buenos días Nicolas-**

**-Hola Hermione ¿Mi pecho es cómodo para dormir?-**

**-Tú…tú me dejaste dormir, no te quejes-**

**-No te opusiste, además siéntete privilegiada, ya que eres la primera que duerme sobre mí-**

**-La primera y la última-** después me di cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras

**-Eso espero- **me acercó a su rostro y sin darme cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, era un beso tierno, sin mayores demandas uno que otro toque con la lengua pero nada más, sus manos pararon en mi cintura y me acercó más a él, esto no estaba pasando, esto estaba mal, yo amo a Severus Snape, pero entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?

**-Hermione…-** una voz nos sacó de nuestra burbuja

**-Alan…yo…-** un fuerte portazo se sintió por todo el castillo, mientras un enojado Alan salía de las mazmorras

**POV SEVERUS**

Eso debía ser una broma, una peor que la de la selección, Hermione, MI HERMIONE no se podía estar besando con Flamel y menos en esas ropas ¿Acaso ellos…? ¡NO! No, no y no me negaba a creerlo, pero estaba en su despacho, en el despacho de Hermione ¿Qué otra explicación tenia? ¡Mierda! Si claro a buena hora le creía a Flamel eso "Yo la conquistaré luego de volverlo a su normalidad" a la primera ya estaba besándola casi desnuda, bueno no desnuda pero si en pijama. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Severus! ¿Cómo se te vino a ocurrir que ella se había enamorado de tí? Esos susurros no significaban nada. Todas esas veces que la hiciste gemir entre sueños no eran nada, seguro Flamel hizo lo mismo anoche

**-¡OYE ALAN, DETENTE OYE!-**

**-¡Y QUE QUIERES AHORA FLAMEL!-** grite cuando lo vi subir las escaleras aun con su pijama, totalmente rojo

**-Hablar contigo, pero tranquilamente-**

**-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ¿Me oyes? ¿Dónde quedó ese trato que hiciste conmigo Flamel?-**

**-Tu tampoco has jugado limpio Snape, ella tiene marcas en el pecho ¿Acaso no me dirás que has bebido wiskey y la has ido a visitar por las noche?-**

**-Tú lo prometiste, yo no-** dije lleno de odio**-Además tú querías un juego equilibrado, la única forma que esté equilibrado es que yo vuelva a mi edad-**

**-Dos semanas-**dijo lleno de orgullo

**-¿!QUE¡?-**

**-Dos semanas y la poción para que usted vuelva a la normalidad estará lista, en dos semanas comenzará la verdadera guerra por Hermione y créame, no la perderé-**

**SI LO SE, ME MANDARAN CRUCIUS Y AVADAS POR ESO, PERO SI ME TORTURAN O MATAN NO PODRÉ SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, JEJEJEJE PERO MIREN NO SOY TAN MALA YA SEVERUS VOLVERA EN GLORIA Y MAJESTAD, AHORA COMIENZA LO BUENO XD Y GRACIAS DENUEVO POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS ¡ME ANIMAN MUCHO! SEGUIRÉ IDEANDO COSAS (TORTURA RON XD) Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XERXES ELI**


	16. No soy un niño

**HOLA, AQUÍ YO DENUEVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI LO SÉ FLAMEL ES… ESPECIAL Y TODAS LOS QUIEREN MATAR, PERO ESTO YA SE ARREGLA, XD, LAMENTO SI NO ACTUALIZÉ PERO ESTABA TERMINANDO DE VER VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILY (HAY ZERO TToTT ) Y ESTUDIANDO PARA ALGUNAS PRUEBAS**

**CAPITULO 15: NO SOY UN NIÑO**

**POV HERMIONE**

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Dos semanas y Alan volvería a la normalidad? ¿Qué normalidad? Y fue allí cuando mi cerebro ató los cables sueltos, sus gestos, sus gustos, la forma tan elegante que tenía para hacer las cosas, su gran inteligencia, su gran humor negro y su tan característico mal humor, no era su hijo, era él

**-Flamel ¿Estás seguro?-** su voz se escuchaba por las mazmorras, lo podía ver allí parado en medio de un escalón mientras seguía hablando con Nicolas, yo me escondí todavía más para que no me vieran, seguía con mi pijama, había salido casi de inmediato cuando Nicolas salió detrás de él

**-Completamente ¿Cuándo le he fallado?-**

**-No me hagas tener que recordártelo-** dijo serio y amenazador**- ¿Qué hiciste para estabilizarla?-**

**-¿Ve esto?-** levantó sus brazos y le mostró sus tatuajes**-Son los símbolos de la reconstitución y purificación-**

**-Alquimia antigua, al parecer su abuelo le enseñó bien-**

**-Sí, pude purificar la sangre y lograr el equilibrio del wiskey de fuego, además de agregar otros ingredientes estabilizadores, ¿Ve que no falto a mi palabra?-**

**-Si lo haces araña, prometiste no tocar a Hermione hasta que yo volviera a la normalidad-** ¿Esperen, él había que…? Oh no, me van a tener que escuchar esto dos

**-Vas a volver murciélago, y tú empezaste, tiene marcas de besos en los senos, no creo que se los haya hecho sola-** Salí de mi escondite y subiendo muy ruidosamente para que me escucharan los encaré, ambos voltearon y palidecieron al verme llegar, estaba enojada, sumamente cabreada por lo que acababa de escuchar, quería golpearlos a ambos, uno por mentirme, al otro por pervertido

**-Hermione…hace…hace cuanto tú-**

**-Lo suficiente Flamel para enterarme de ciertas cosas ¿O no Alan? O debería decir ¿O no profesor Snape?-**

**-Hermione…yo no quería…-**comenzó Snape

**-¡CALLESE, NO LO QUIERO ESCUCHAR, A NINGUNO! No se cómo pude ser tan tonta- **

**-¡Hermione espera!-** Comenzó a correr hacia mí, me tomó el brazo, pero me solté de su agarre y me fui a mi despacho colocando un hechizo para que nadie me escuchara.

Me desvestí y me metí a bañar ¿Cómo podía ser idiota? Si claro, otra vez el gran espía hacía de las suyas y se infiltraba en mi casa ¿Para qué? Y allí mientras me metía en la tina y el agua caliente tocaba mi piel todo se aclaró, Harry, él debió sugerir que se quedara conmigo porque yo le dije que Snape me gustaba, me las pagará. Me sumergí en el agua mientras las imágenes de él viviendo conmigo se me vivieron a la cabeza, pude verlo sonreír, conocer a ese hombre tan "frio" y… ¡MERLÍN SANTO! ¡LO BESÉ, BESÉ A SEVERUS SNAPE! Entonces esos sueños… ¡Mierda! Él había sido, ¿Pero cómo…? Wiskey, me acuerdo que Flamel dijo Wiskey de fuego y algo de estabilizar… necesito hablar con él y sacare todas estas dudas.

**POV SEVERUS**

Hermione me había apartado de su lado, me había corrido literalmente y todo por culpa de Flamel, si él no la hubiera besado esto no estaría pasando, maldita araña de pacotilla siempre entrometiéndose donde no debe, ahora ella sabía toda la verdad y no era la forma en que yo se la quería contar, quería que ella pudiera soportar el impacto de la situación pero él idiota lo hecho todo a perder

**-¡BIEN HECHO FLAMEL AHORA NOS ODIA A LOS DOS!-**

**-¡USTED TAMBIEN TIENE LA CULPA! Si le hubiera dicho desde el principio…-**

**-NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, YO NO PODIA POR MI SITUACIÓN-**

**-Pero eso "señor" YA-SE-A-ARREGLADO- le pudo haber dicho-**

**-Mira Flamel, no tengo mucha paciencia y tú estás colmando la poca que me queda así que pásame algo de wiskey-**

**-¿Va a verla?-**

**-Sí, así que apúrate y dame algo de ello…necesitaré la capa de Harry, además de advertirle que Hermione debe de estar molesta con él-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Si tu cerebro trabajara un poco más, sabrías que ella es muy inteligente y ataría los cables y sacaría por teoría que Harry sugirió que yo viviera con ella, te espero es su despacho, trae un vaso completo-**

Me fui de las mazmorras directo al despacho de Potter, cerca de la sala de DCAO toqué la puerta tres veces y luego de esperar casi cinco minutos apareció Potter con una taza de café vacía entre las manos y con un cepillo de dientes en su boca, miró a ambos lados y con un gesto me hizo pasar, me senté cerca de la chimenea mientras el entraba al baño para terminar de lavarse, salió ya vestido pero con cara de agotamiento

**-Severus ¿Qué se te ofrece tan temprano?-** dijo mientras se limpiaba los lentes

**-Tú capa de invisibilidad-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Acaso eres sordo? La necesito… Hermione se enteró de todo-**

**-¿Todo… pero cómo?-**

**-Nos escuchó peleando con Flamel, porque él la había…la había… besado-**

**-¿Celos profesor Snape?-**

**-No me gusta que esté cerca de él y ¿si los tengo qué?-**

**-No por nada, bueno creo que la tengo por aquí, espere-** se levantó y comenzó a hurgar por sus cosas, sacó varios objetos innecesarios y de repente a mis manos llegó un álbum, lo abrí y allí estaba ella, sonriendo como siempre en la casa de los Weasley abrazada de Potter y su amiga Ginny, otra página y la veía de nuevo ahora en el cuartel de la orden junto a su gato cerca de la chimenea lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la cocina, viendo… ¿Viéndome a mí? A esa edad ella solo tenía 15, Hermione… ¿Hace cuánto ella estaría enamorada de mí?

**-Sabe profesor… desde hace tiempo que yo intuía que Herms sentía algo por usted, cuando en sexto usted nos dio clases de DCAO, ella estaba muy contenta y para que hablar cuando salíamos de sus clases de pociones-**

**-Pero yo siempre fui un desgraciado con ustedes-**

**-Pero a ella no le importó-** me pasó la capa**-Y creo que esto tampoco le importará mucho, creo sinceramente que estará más enojada conmigo por esconderle que la persona que ama seguía vivo-** Sonrió ante aquello.

Tocaron la puerta y Potter la abrió para que apareciera Flamel con una botella del líquido ambarino que le había pedido y algunas ropas, me cambié y cuando estaba llegando a la sala, Flamel me pasó un vaso lleno hasta la mitad

**-Dije lleno-**

**-No lo dejaré 12 horas con ella, medio vaso será suficiente para que se arreglen las cosas-**

**-Tienes miedo porque sabes que me prefiera a mí-**

**-Tómelo luego Snape-** lo tomé de un solo sorbo y de nuevo esa sensación de calor me invadió, pero cuando ya se había pasado, volví a mi forma original, volvía a ser Severus Snape, me puse la capa de Potter y me encaminé a las mazmorras por un camino alternativo para no toparme con nadie. Al llegar intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerraba, no golpeé la puerta porque de seguro que ella no quería verme, la abrí con magia y cuando entre procuré colocar un _muffliato _para que nadie se enterara de nuestra charla y volví a cerrar la puerta con magia, me senté en el mismo sillón donde la vi besarse con Flamel y los celos me invadieron, pero debía de aguantar, solo un poco más y esta pesadilla se acabaría, "dos semanas" me dije mentalmente "Dos semanas y podré estar con ella" claro si es que ella me perdona.

Escuché la puerta de baño abrirse y la vi salir con la toalla puesta mientras con un movimiento de la varita colocaba una canción (No sé si les guste, pero encuentro que el ritmo es el indicado para lo que quiero hacer, la canción es "CORAZÓN DELATOR" de los grandes he inconfundibles SODA STEREO)

_Un señuelo, hay algo oculto en cada sensación_

_Ella parece sospechar_

_Parece descubrir…en mí_

_Debilidad_

_Los vestigios de una hoguera_

Quedé pasmado ante su imagen, lentamente se quitaba la toalla y salía desnuda moviéndose y cantando la letra de la canción, encaminándose a su dormitorio, la seguí como un desesperado y la vi mientras se vestia, un conjunto negro de encajes, unos short azules y una polera blanca, todo se lo colocaba lento, mientras la música seguía su ritmo y mi pecho parecía estallar con su imagen

_Hoy mi corazón se vuelve delator_

_Traicionándome…_

_Por descuido, fui víctima de todo alguna vez_

Salió descalza de su habitación, mientras seguía el ritmo, lento, sensual, excitante y a la misma vez elegante, cosa que solamente ella podía hacer, porque ella es única. Se sentó en el sillón, tomó un peine y comenzó a tratar su cabello, era ahora o nunca

**POV HERMIONE**

Sabía que alguien estaba allí, lo sentía, muchas veces había ocupado la capa de Harry y tenía la facilidad de identificar si alguien andaba con ella, pero por alguna razón dejé que me siguiera, porque tenía la esperanza de que fuera Severus, me vestí lentamente, colocando cada prenda con cuidado, tocando una que otra vez mi piel, cerré los ojos, y escuché una respiración agitada y unos latidos, el que estaba escondido debía de estar excitado, me coloqué un short azul y una polera de tirantes blanca, todavía quedaba algo de sol, así que no le vi nada de malo, pero sabía que era muy poca ropa y por ende, el que estaba escondido estaba totalmente extasiado. Salí descalza mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción, era muy sensual y la voz del vocalista le daba un toque todavía más provocador, me senté en el sillón y comencé a peinarme con cada cepillada, un poco de agua caía a mi cuerpo y ropas, mojando y pegando las prendas a mi piel húmeda

**-Her…Hermione- **una voz ronca que conocía bien me hablaba desde la sombras, si él era quien estaba debajo de la capa

**-Snape…-**dije en un suspiro**-Salga de donde está-** así lo hizo, salió detrás de sillón con la respiración acelerada, mientras su mirada recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin dejar lugar

_Ella lo puede percibir, ya nada impedir_

_En mi…_

_Fragilidad_

_Es el curso de las cosas_

**-Yo…venía a explicar…lo de hace un rato-**

**-Lo escucho, venga siéntese- **dije señalando el sillón, se sentó a mi lado y pude ver lo que llevaba puesto, pantalón negro de tela y camisa gris que dejaba ver su pecho… hay Merlín esto es el cielo, lo tenía a mi lado, estaba vivo, Snape estaba a mi lado.

_Hoy mi corazón se vuelve delator_

_Se abren mis esposas_

_Un suave látigo, una premonición_

_Dibujan hayas en las manos_

Me relató todo, desde que se dejó morir, de como una vampiresa lo mordió, de cómo el fénix lo salvó y el plan que Dumbledore le había hecho seguir para que volviera a la normalidad, me comentó que al principio no le agradó eso de vivir conmigo, pero poco a poco la idea le agradó, le gustaba cada detalle que yo tenía a su persona y esa espontaneidad que nunca había demostrado en sus clases. También agregó que nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería

**-¿Qué, volverse un niño por culpa de un serpiente y una vampiresa hambrienta?-**

**-Además se eso, Hermione yo…-** se levantó del lugar de donde estaba, alto, elegante, imponente, allí estaba Severus Snape en todo su esplendor, se me secó la boca al solo tenerlo así

**-Si… pro…profesor-**

**-No me digas así, ahora tú impartes mis clases-**

**-**_**Touché-**_ me tomó de la mano, como antes cuando lo aparté de mi lado, pero esta vez no lo aparté, miré sus pozos negros, eran muy hermosos

_Dulce palpito_

_La clave intima_

_Se van cayendo entre mis labios_

**-Perdóname-** dijo a mi oído mientras una de sus manos se posaba en mi cintura**-Porfavor-**

**-Yo no tengo nada que perdonar- **dije apartándolo

**-Hermione yo…-**

**-Te amo-** dije para que se callara y de una buena vez besarlo como hace tiempo deseaba

**POV SEVERUS**

Cuando dijo esas palabras pensé que la perdería para siempre, pero al sentir sus labios la felicidad invadió mi cuerpo, pasaba su lengua por mis labios de forma lenta y tortuosa, sacándome uno de otro gemido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, mis manos rodearon su cintura acercándola más a mí, sentí una risa salir se sus labios

**-¿Qué pasa?- **dije jadeante y deseoso de volver a besarla

**-Creo que alguien… despertó- **y apuntó hacia abajo, Mierda se notaba mucho

**-Yo eh…-**

**-¿Qué pasa "Alan"?-** dijo burlona mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho

**-Granger-** tomé una de sus manos y las coloqué sobre su cabeza mientras la arrinconaba en la pared, ella tembló y dejó escapar un gemido, que no hizo otra cosa más que excitarme**-No soy un niño-**

**-Demuéstralo-** la solté y la hice quedar frente mío

**-Con mucho placer- **la canción seguía avanzando, comencé a acariciar su espalda al ritmo de la melodía, cerró sus ojos y sentí como su respiración se aceleró

**-Por…Merlín…Severus-**

**-No hable señorita Granger a menos que se lo pida- **comencé a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus senos por sobre la polera, ella hacia lo posible para no gemir, se retorcía y eso aumentaban más mis ganas. Le quité la polera, mejor dicho se la desgarré con las manos y vi de nuevo ese sujetador negro, me lamí los labios contemplándola así, era mía, toda mía, volví a besarla ahora lento, pasando mi lengua por su piel, veía como se erizaba mientras recorría cada fibra de su ser, sentí sus manos en mi espalda aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello

**-Ahhh- **gimió cuando le quité el sujetador y atrapé su pezón con mis labios

**-¿Qué dije Granger?- **con mi mano libre acariciaba su pierna y la pegaba más a mí**-Silencio, ahora-**

**-Bas..tar…DOH!-**

**-¿Le gusta?-** dije cuando acaricié su intimidad**-Responda Granger-**

**-Si-**

**-Bien, eso esperaba-**

_Un señuelo_

_Hay algo oculto en cada sensación_

_Ella parece sospechar_

_Parece descubrir… en mí_

_Que aquel amor, es_

_Como un océano de fuego_

Seguía succionando sus pezones alternándolos, lamiéndolos provocando que ella se retorciera y ahogara sus gemidos en cada caricia que me propinaba, me había roto la camisa, lo sentía, sus manos recorrían mi pecho, espalda y cabello y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar se excitación; bajé su short hasta el suelo, suspiró largamente, su piel se erizó cuando la pegué más a la pared y le quité sus bragas, la volví a mirar, allí estaba completamente desnuda ante mí

**-Eres bella Hermione-**

**-No es…justo…-** dijo sonrojada

**-¿El qué?-**

**-Tú… no te has sacado nada-**

**-Tú no lo has hecho-** le sonreí burlonamente, mientras mi mano se aproximaba a su intimidad, estaba húmeda, muy húmeda; ella me quitó la camisa rápidamente, sus manos temblaban y ese temblor aumentó cuando la penetré con dos dedos

**-¡SEVERUS OH POR MERLÍN SÍ!-** Acercó su cadera a mi mano, tan ansiosa, tan atrevida, reí por debajo

**-Leona atrevida- **mordí su lóbulo de la oreja**- Oh Hermione…eres tan…estrecha-** me acerqué más a ella, sus manos ahora intentaban desatar mi cinturón, no la dejaría, por ahora no, comencé a aumentar la velocidad de mis dedos, sus manos temblorosas dejaron la hebilla del cinturón y rosaron mi erección

**-Hermione…Dios…**atrapé sus labios ante que volviera a gemir, mi lengua se encontró con la suya, la atrapé y solté lentamente, ella estaba por venirse, la sentía tensarse sobre mis dedos

**-Sev…Seve…rus, oh ¡Severus! Si, así-**

**-Hermione…oh Herms-**

_Hoy mi corazón se vuelve delator_

_La fiebre volverá_

_De nuevo_

_Un suave látigo, una premonición_

_Dibujan hayas en las manos_

Más fuerte, pero sin ser bruto, la penetraba más y más, no quería dañarla porque sabía que era virgen, y eso me provocaba todavía más, pero quería volver a ser "yo" enteramente para hacerla completamente mía, no creo que a ella le agrade la idea de despertar con un niño de once años, a mí no me gustaría encontrarme a una niña en mi cama desnuda luego de una noche de lujuria, no, no soy pedófilo

**-Severus…me…vengo… Severus… ¡SEVERUS!-** Gritó mientras su orgasmo se expandía por su cuerpo y sus fluidos caían en mis manos

_Dulce palpito,_

_¡La clave intima!_

_Se van cayendo entre mis labios_

_Como un mantra, de mis labios_

_¡De mis labios!_

Se acomodó en mi pecho descubierto, respiraba entrecortadamente, su respiración daba en mi cuello, excitante, yo todavía tenía "mi problema" y ahora había crecido, pero ya pasaría, oh eso espero; ella comenzó a reírse

**-Definitivamente…no eres un niño-**

**-Te lo dije- **le mostré los dedos con que la penetré y me los llevé a la boca, su sabor era exquisito, dulce y embriagador, ella me miraba extrañada y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas**-Eres deliciosa-**

**-Pervertido-** la acerqué más a mí, se estremeció, la besé lentamente para que sintiera su sabor, cuando ya nos faltó el oxígeno nos separamos

**-Eso no es nada, solo espera cuando vuelva a ser "yo"-** dije mientras que con un movimiento de la varita la vestía y arreglaba las prendas que habíamos roto

**BUENO, NO SE SI LES GUSTÓ Y BUENO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMMON, CUALQUIER CRITICA CONSTRUCTIBA, CRITICA POR CRITICAR LA TOMARÉ ENCUENTA, QUIERO… PROGRESAR EN ESTO Y SINCERAMETE CREO QUE NECESITO AYUDA CON ESO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDARAN BASTANTE ADEMÁS DE ALEGRARME, NOS LEEMOS XERXES ELI**


	17. Normalidad

**HOLA, PRIMERO QUE TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES YA PASAMOS LOS 100 COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS A TODAS/OS POR ESO, DE VERDAD NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIQUIERA LLEGARA A LOS 20 Y YA TENEMOS LA CENTENA, GRACIAS :D Y LO SEGUNDO PERDON X NO RESPONDER A SUS MENSAJES, PERO YA SABEN, PRUEBAS Y DEMÁS, PERO PARA QUE ME PERDONEN**

**CAPITULO 16: NORMALIDAD**

**POV HERMIONE**

Salió del despacho cubierto con la capa de Harry mientras yo seguía apegada a la pared intentando procesar todo lo del día, era sorprendente que de la noche a la mañana la persona que tanto amabas y creías estaba muerto, resultara ser "su hijo", era raro y perturbador a la misma vez, es decir, mierda lo traté como un niñito, lo hice acostarse temprano, tomar desayunos infantiles, poco menos lo obligaba a salir conmigo y él no chistaba. Merlín bendito pobre Snape y ¿Qué de esas aventuras a mi habitación? Me reí, eso no eran nada comparado con lo de ahora… me toqué el cuello, había una parte donde me ardía, caminé hacia el espejo y allí mi cara se puso más roja de lo que estaba

**-Me las vas a pagar Snape-** dije mientras buscaba un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las marcas de sus besos, algunas veces si era un murciélago, pero era MÍ murciélago y estaba vivo**-Algunas veces muy vivo a mi parecer- **Me corrí un poco el cabello, más marcas, tendría muchas marcas que cubrir antes de ir a hablar con Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con un pañuelo en mi cuello y con las mismas ropas que llevaba luego de la "aparición de Severus" me dirigí al despacho de mi mejor amigo, dispuesta a aclarar muchos puntos con él, Harry me las va a pagar, de eso si no se va a salvar. Toqué la puerta de su despacho tres veces y esperé pacientemente a que abriera, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando detrás de la puerta un muy enojado Nicolas Flamel aparecía, con una simple seña me dejó pasar, allí dentro estaba Harry tomando una taza de café de la mesa, esperen allí habían tres tazas

**-Severus, sal de donde estés ahora mismo-**

**-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí Herms?-**

**-Harry es fácil deducirlo si en la mesa hay tres tazas, dos personas y si por alguna casualidad de la vida-**dije agarrando la capa por sobre su cuerpo**-Luego de ocuparla por tantos años, sepas identificar cuando hay alguien con ella- **de un solo tirón la saqué de su cuerpo mostrándolo con una cara de asombro**-Pero no vine a eso-**

**-Y ¿A qué vienes mi hada?-**

**-Esto es entre Harry y yo-**

**-Hermione, ¿Qué hice yo ahora?-**

Me acerqué a mi amigo lentamente, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos, el sudor caía por su frente, dejó la taza que tenía sus manos, se paralizó cuando quedé frente de él, comencé a rodearlo, lenta y agitada su respiración comenzó a acelerarse todavía más, cuando por fin quedé detrás de él y…

**-¡Auch! Eso duelo Herms-** dijo sobándose detrás de la cabeza, lo había golpeado fuerte

**-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER ESO ES LO MINIMO QUE TE MERECES POR LO QUE ME HICISTE! Harry, tú lo sabias y aun así no me dijiste nada-**

**-Hermione…-**

**-¡No Severus tú cállate! Y tú Flamel ni se te ocurra abrir tu boquita- **le advertí cuando lo vi próximo a articular palabra alguna, estaba enojada, fastidiada con los tres, tres mentirosos frente mío, ¡Como los odio! Hombres…

**-Herms, ya ok lo admito no fue la idea más brillante del universo-** lo miré con esa cara de "Oh ¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta"**-Pero era la única forma de que tú y Snape estuvieran juntos, y por lo que se ve en tu cuello, parece que se arreglaron-**

Toqué la zona afectada y la ira fue reemplazada por la vergüenza, mi pañuelo se había caído luego de regañar a Harry, tenía que salir de allí, pero me quedaban cosas que arreglar con él, me iba a ir cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura, las reconocía, sonreí y me voltee para encontrarme con esos ojos como la noche

**-No te vayas-**

**-Lo siento, luego hablamos… Y si hablamos como se debe, ahora pásame eso-** le arrebaté mi pañuelo de las manos y me lo volví a colocar

**-¿Cómo que luego hablan cómo deben?-**

**-Flamel, eso a ti no de importa-** dijo Severus en tono tajante y serio, mientras yo salía del despacho de Harry con una ganas tremendas de matar a mi amigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana ha pasado de que yo me enteré de que Severus estaba vivo, era extraño que él me viera impartir sus clases y más aún que el vistiera los colores de Gryffindor y que tuviera que morderse la lengua para no maldecir e insultar a algunos de sus ¿Compañeros? No se cómo decirles a ellos, ya que para mi felicidad, su versión adulta volvería en una semana más, McGonagall también sabia a su condición y cuando fui a "hablar" con ella (mejor dicho a reclamarle por no haberme contado nada) dijo que comenzaría con el papeleo para "devolverlo a la vida" legalmente, y como no quedaban muchos mortigafos sueltos era, según ella, el mejor momento para que Snape volviera de entre los muertos.

La primera clase del día era Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año, no sé qué complot hay para que siempre sea así, pero en los horarios estaba marcado eso, al abrir la puerta los encontré formados y listos para entrar, al final de la fila lo vi, sujetando un libro y su varita con cara de pocos amigos junto a un niño de pelo blanco y una niña de pelo color arena, sus "amigos" John y Claire, se sentaron al final del salón y yo comencé con la clase

**-Buenos días a todos, bien como ya todos saben la clase pasada vimos la propiedades de la poción contra furúnculos, y hoy la haremos, así que trabajen en parejas, uno realiza la poción y el otro hace un ensayo, ¿Alguna duda?-**

Vi su cara de aburrimiento, una expresión de "Debes de estar de broma" pero sin chistar fue a buscar los ingredientes, estaba enojado y de alguna forma eso me daba risa, ja que sienta lo que yo sentí cuando él nos mandaba a hacer pociones básicas cuando estábamos en quinto año ¡En tu cara!

**-¡Alan trabajemos los dos!-**

**-Yo trabajaré con John, Glass-** dijo "Alan" señalando al chico que ya tenía algunas líneas escrita en un pergamino, me acerqué hacia donde estaban, de verdad a la chica le gustaba "mi hermanito"

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-**

**-Es ella, quiere que trabaje con ella cuando yo ya tengo pareja, dile de una vez que se consiga a otro-**

**-Primero, no estamos solos y aquí me debes tratar de usted-** le dije con aire se suficiencia, esto no se podía desaprovechar**-y segundo, ¿Por qué no trabajan los tres? Ya todos tienen pareja, no creo que al joven Collins le moleste-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Alan ya escuchaste a la profesora, vamos a trabajar-**

Los vi trabajar las dos horas, mientras John hacia el informe que pedí, ambos cabeza agachada hacían la poción que pedí, era gracioso verlo poco menos matando a la chica con la mirada y con ganas de insultarla y bajarle todos los puntos de la casa, no porque no supiera como hacer la poción si no porque no dejaban de competir por quien la hacía mejor, Severus tenía un ego bastante grande como para perderlo con una niña. Pasado el tiempo me entregaron lo pedido y se retiraron, la chica se agarró del brazo de "Alan" mientras veía a un triste niño de cabellos negro que de a poco se colocaban anaranjados, me acerqué a él

**-John ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?-**

**-No quiero… es decir profesora… a ella le gusta su hermano-**

**-Y a ti te gusta ella ¿No es así?-**

**-Pero… si ella es feliz yo lo soy-**

**-John, eso es muy noble de tu parte-** le dije sonriendo, pero me daba pena que el niño estuviera así de deprimido**-Quizás se le pase luego y ustedes puedan estar juntos-** el niño me sonrió y sus cabellos volvieron a su coloración blanca**-Ah y antes que se me olvide, 10 puntos para Gryffindor por este excelente informe-** Y así ambos salimos de las mazmorras.

**POV SEVERUS**

Que me la saquen de encima, la quiero lejos…. ¡GLASS SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ! Esta niña me estaba hartando, de una vez por todas, por favor yo no estoy para esto, maldición poco menos es una sanguijuela pegada a mi persona, y más encima Hermione le sigue el juego ¿A qué quiere llegar? Sabe que solo me queda una semana así, luego no sé qué será de esta niña, pero de alguna forma de las pagará.

**-Por favor suéltame de una vez, no soy nada más que tu compañero de casa Glass, así que suéltame- **le dije amenazante

**-¡Alan eres un tonto!-**

**-¿Y yo porque? Que yo sepa, ni siquiera soy tu amigo-**

**-Tú a mí me gustas-**

**-Qué bueno… espera ¿¡QUE!?-** JODER esto está mal, muy mal**-Mira, Claire, TÚ NO ME GUSTAS, así que…-** la chica se lanzó a llorar a mi cuello, genial, ahora yo soy el malo de la película, ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Por qué yo?

**-Pero…-**

**-Mira, yo no soy para ti, mejor mira más de cerca y además ¿No crees que somos muy chicos para esto?-** Mejor dicho tú eres muy chica**-Y de más está decir que no congeniaríamos, así que suéltame de una vez de deja de llorar-**

**-¿Me vas a apartar de tu lado?-**

**-Mira si quieres, podemos intentar ser "amigos"-** ok esto es raro, pero era la única forma de que la mocosa esta se callara**-Pero no prometo nada-** La solté del abrazo, vi de una cabellera blanca se nos acercaba, John miraba la escena con una mezcla entre celos infantiles y tristeza, pero al ver que yo me alejaba de ella su cara quedó desconcertada; de alguna forma esto me recordaba a mis años en Hogwarts, moví la cabeza, ahora la única mujer en mi vida era la misma chica que hacía pasar por mi hermana mayor y que convenientemente pasaba por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca

**-A ti nunca se te quitará lo de sabelotodo ¿No es así?-**

**-Y a ti nunca se te quitará eso de espía y de hacer llorar a las estudiantes-**

**-No fue mi intención, yo no tengo la culpa de gustarle, además era mejor así-** dije con obviedad

**-Lo sé, pero me da…pena-**

**-John lo arreglará-** era más que obvio que él chico daría el mundo por ella**-¿Y has hablado con Harry?-**

**-No, todavía estoy enojada con él-**

**-Eres infantil, madure un poco Granger-**

**-Mire quien lo dice-** tocó la campana**-Alguien que tiene que ir a Trasformaciones-**

La vi perderse entre la muchedumbre, solo pude perseguir su olor a jazmín y cítricos que hicieron que el corazón se me acelerara; "_Solo una semana más"_ me dije hacia mis adentros, mientras, me dirigía a la clase que ahora estaba dando mi ahijado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tan esperada fecha había llegado, pero no habían rastros de Flamel por ningún lado, luego del incidente que tuvo con Hermione y que se revelara todo esto, ella le había hecho la "ley del hielo" no le hablaba y hacia como si no existiese, cosa que a él lo traía de muy mal humor, además de echarlo de su despacho teniendo que ir a quedarse con Potter, es decir había quedado sin pan ni pedazo.

Me recosté en la cama que hasta ahora era mía como estudiante, al final no fue tan malo estar en esta casa, no invadían mi privacidad y yo tampoco las de ellos y lo mejor de todo era ver la cara del zanahorio descerebrado cada vez que bajaba a la sala común, el saber que no se podía acercar a Hermione lo desesperaba y más saber que el causante de todo eso era el supuesto hijo de su ex profesor de pociones, en sus ojos la más primitiva de las emociones se podía apreciar, rabia, la más pura rabia en estado puro y no era para menos, pero él se lo había buscado por intentar ultrajar a Hermione. Mi gato se recostó a mi lado y se quedó dormido, acaricié su pelaje negro por un momento y sin darme cuenta caí en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Desperté por la no tan agradable voz de un chico de segundo año quien tenía un mensaje del "Profesor Flamel"

**-Te quiere en su despacho en cinco minutos más-**

**-¿En su despacho o en el de Potter?-**

**-No sé, solo dijo que te quiera a allí, ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a nuestro jefe de casa? Ya sabes, ellos son muy amigos-**

**-Creo que es lo único que me queda- **estaba bajando las escaleras con el gato siguiéndome muy de cerca, no me enojaba tanto con los animales al fin y al cabo ellos no tiene la capacidad suficiente para razonar, pero esto era importante así que decidí volver a dejarlo en mi habitación; el chico de segundo año todavía estaba allí

**-¿Se te perdió algo? Tus habitaciones están por otro lado, sale de este lugar-**

**-Este…Yo…-** lo vi sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, conocía eso, polvos pica-pica, oh genial un Weasley era tan infantil que quería vengarse de mí de una manera tan absurda

**-Suelta eso que tienes y ¡ALARGATE DE AQUÍ!-**

**-Yo no quería… fue…fue…-** era asombroso que aún yo siendo un niño lograba asustar a un infante

**-¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a hablar? ¡Dígalo de una vez!-**

**-Weasley me los pasó para que los colocara en tú cama Granger-**

**-¿Y tú porque lo haces?-**

**-Porque…me prometió productos gratis de Sortilegios Weasley si hacia esto-** iluso, crédulo he incompetente, un claro ejemplo de estupidez Gryffindor que ya me estaba sorprendiendo no ver, pero claro siempre hay uno por aquí

**-Lárgate, antes de que le diga al profesor Potter-**

**-Lo del Profesor Flamel…eso si era verdad-** dicho esto el muchachito se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

Bajé las escaleras un poco enojado, pero grande fue mi satisfacción al ver la cara de asombro de Weasley, su patético plan no había resultado y eso era algo en lo que podía regodearme. Fui al despacho de Potter y afectivamente allí estaba él junto con Flamel, tomando una taza de café y conversando animadamente

**-Valla y te dignas a aparecer murciélago-**

**-Flamel tú eras el que no daba señales de vida hoy-**

**-Usted es el interesado por volver a la normalidad, no yo-**

**-¿Lo tiene listo o no?-** se me estaba acabando la paciencia con este niño

**-Sí, solo déjeme ir a buscar… ¡MI HADA! Que felicidad que hayas venido-**

Me volteé a ver a Hermione, estaba hermosa vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas de color violeta claro y con el cabello suelto, nos quedamos mirando por un rato y vi que se sonrojaba lo que le daba un aspecto más bello si se puede, a su rostro. Harry se acercó a ella, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y se sobó instintivamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza

**-Harry, ven si ya no estoy tan enojada contigo-**

**-Pero sigues estándolo-**

**-Ya pensaré algo para vengarme-** se abrazó a Potter**-Eres mi mejor amigo idiota, no puedo estar enojada contigo para siempre, te quiero, aunque seas un idiota-**

**-Herms…gracias-**

**-Ejem ¿Y qué hay de mí?-**

**-Oh no Flamel, devuélvelo primero a la normalidad y de allí hablamos-**

**-Pero Hermione…-**

**-Me mentiste, te pásate de la raya y…y… ¡Tonto!- **le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro**-Tampoco puedo enojarme contigo-**

**-Mi hada…-**

**-Pero tampoco quiero que te ilusiones Nicolas, ese beso… solo fue por la ocasión y circunstancias-**

**-¿Estas cerrándome todas las posibilidades?-**

**-Solo quiero que veas la realidad, quiero que solamente seamos amigos, eso es todo lo que te puedo dar-**

Flamel suspiró, era resignación, abrió la puerta y con una seña nos invitó a seguirlo, Harry se quedó en su despacho argumentando que tenía cosas que organizar, lo que en verdad quiere decir, tenía que ir a ver al equipo de quidditch de los leones ya que la señorita Weasley iba a ser la capitana este año. Bajamos en silencio hasta las mazmorras, el silencio no era incomodo, al menos a mi persona, pero se notaba que entre Hermione y Flamel la tensión se podía cortar con un una tijera; se metió en su despacho y nos dijo que esperáramos en el despacho de Hermione, así lo hicimos, al llegar ella prendió la chimenea y me hizo sentarme en uno de los sillones

**-Estas…¿nervioso?-** preguntó

**-¿Siempre quieres saberlo todo?-**

**-Respóndeme-**

**-Si, un poco-** miré el fuego, el crepitar de las llamas me relajaba**-Pero a la misma vez esto alegre de volver a ser el que era-**

**-¿Un hombre frio y amargado?-**

**-Un hombre, tú bien lo has dicho, un hombre que vuelve loca a la sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor-**

**-Bastardo-**

**-Controle su boquita Granger si no quiere un castigo-**

**-Un niñito no puede hacerme nada, "Alan"-** dijo juguetona

**-Pero el padre del niñito sí-**

**-¿Y quién es el padre?-**

**-Severus Snape-**

**-El murciélago de las mazmorras no me hará nada-**

**-Te recuerdo que te dejó marcas por cinco días-**

**-Y por eso sigues siendo un bastardo- **me sacó la lengua, rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento

Nos miramos por unos momentos, desafiantes, ambos teníamos nuestro temperamento y aunque al principio no lo podía creer ese gusto por el humor negro, las ironías y sarcasmos. Volvimos al silencio, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Nicolas Flamel con un frasco, en su interior una sustancia de color amarillo oscuro, traía además un bolso con ropas, mis ropas

**-Vaya a cambiarse, Ah si McGonagall también vendrá-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Ella me ayudará con unas cosas, tú también debes ayudarme Hermione, ten-** le pasó una tiza y comenzó a correr los sillones

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**

**-Alquimia recostitutiba-** dijo mientras dibujaba en el suelo un gran circulo

Yo me cambié enseguida, un pantalón negro y mi típica camisa blanca, no quería usar nada más en caso de que fallara _"Recuerda Severus que siempre hay un margen de error"_ decía mi conciencia, quería callarla, algunas veces era extremadamente pesimista. Al salir puede encontrarme a Minerva, Hermione y a Flamel acompañados de un señor vestido formalmente con una tablilla en sus manos

**-Es un ayudante del ministerio, Severus, él nos ayudará con los asuntos legales, es un amigo mío-**

**-No sabe lo que significa ayudar a un héroe de guerra como lo es usted Snape, cuando Minerva me contó lo sucedido no dudé en ayudar, pero claro todo con discreción- **

**-Bien dejémonos de hablar, es hora de que el murciélago vuelva, tenga esto y bébalo cuando se lo diga ¿Me entendió?-**

**-No soy tonto Flamel-**

Tomé el frasco con las dos manos, mi vida dependía de esto, McGonagall se puso a mi derecha, Hermione a mi izquierda y Flamel al frente mío, se remangó su camisa y mostrando sus tatuajes dejó correr un liquidó rojo por ellos, mientras que las mujeres apuntaban al hacia mis personas con sus varitas, el circulo comenzó a brillar de un amarillo intensó y Flamel comenzó a recitar frases en latín a una velocidad increíble, hasta que escuche una sola palabra

**-¡AHORA!- **Me bebí todo el frasco y cuando menos me lo esperaba, todo se volvía negro y sentía que me había golpeado fuerte la cabeza

**COMO SIEMPRE CORTANDOLO EN LO MEJOR, JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME PERDONEN ESTA AUSENCIA UN TANTO PROLONGADA, Y DENUEVO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS SON LO MAXIMO Y ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO XERXES ELI**


	18. Estas aqui

**AH! QUIERO MATAR A TODOS! MENOS A USTEDES XD ESQUE AH! PERSONAS ESTRESANTES DE PREUNIVERSITARIOS QUE CREEN QUE PORQUE SON PROFESORES Y SUSPUESTAMENTE SABEN MÁS QUE UNO (LO QUE ES MENTIRA, LOS ALUMNOS ALGUNAS VECES SABEMOS MÁS QUE ELLOS!) NOS TRATAN COMO IDIOTAS Y POR ESO, ASH! BUENO A LO QUE VIENE Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**CAPITULO 17: ESTAS AQUÍ**

**POV HERMIONE**

Lo veía dormir tan apaciblemente, ya llevaba tres días y Severus Snape no abría los ojos pero según los estudios de sangre que Flamel le realizó, él ya había vuelto a su forma original, todas sus mediciones estaban en los parámetros normales para un adulto de 25 años, porque él había vuelto, pero a ser un adulto joven y ¿Porque? Porque él quería "una guerra justa" y por eso había estabilizado la poción para esa edad, menudo revuelo cuando lo vimos caer al suelo y sus facciones se convirtieron a las de un hombre adulto, pero joven; era mucho más delgado que a sus treinta y tantos, pero no era escuálido, su palidez era normal, su nariz igual de prominente, sus cabellos negros a la misma altura y más negros que de costumbre, pero allí estaba Severus Snape, el de siempre pero solo unos años mayor que yo. Lo miraba y no creía que estuviera en ese estado, tan desvalido pero tan relajado ¿Sabrá que Flamel no lo trajo de todo a la normalidad? No, porque seguía inconsciente y no daba señales de despertar pronto; lo había traído a la mi casa ya que el colegio no era un buen lugar para que se recuperara y ¿San Mungo? No, allí pedirían demasiadas explicaciones de como el supuestamente muerto, Severus Snape aparecía en sus instalaciones con algunos años menos, así que yo lo cuidaría como lo hice cuando él era un niño

**-Por favor, Severus debes despertar… vamos- **le dije mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de su cara y le limpia el sudor de la frente, tenía fiebre un efecto de la poción para terminar de eliminar las toxinas de su torrente sanguíneo. Le había colocado paños tibios cerca de los ganglios (cuello e ingle) y fríos en la frente para que se le pasara la temperatura, pero nada y eso me estaba desesperando, quería que estuviera bien y que de una vez por todas abriera sus ojos, que me viera, me besara y que me prometiera que ya nada malo iba a pasar porque admitámoslo, su vida nunca fue muy buena con él, pero aun así él supo llevarla con dignidad, una de las otras razones de porque me enamoré de él.

Salí de la habitación para escribirle una carta a McGonagall, lo hacía a diario para explicarle por su evolución y ¿Qué era lo que escribía en estos tres días?

"_Sigue con fiebre, todavía no abre los ojos_

_Atte: Hermione Granger"_

Eso 11 palabras que me llenaban de tristeza porque malditamente no podía hacer nada y eso era lo que más rabia me daba, ¿Cómo yo, yo la mejor bruja de mi generación no podía hacer nada? Eso dañaba lo más profundo de mi ego, tal vez no fuera tan grande pero lo tenía, me enorgullecía de mi inteligencia, que al parecer ahora no quería aparecía. Me metí a bañar luego de enviar la carta con un lechuza, le di de comer a los gatos y me cambié de ropas, una falda negra más arriba de la rodilla y una polera del mismo color de mangas largas pero que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, sin zapatos y con el pelo suelto para secármelo con la toalla, lo revolví suavemente dejando que el agua callera por mi cuerpo, una vez que toda el agua desapareció de mi pelo, me pasé el secador y lo peiné para dejarlo suelto; bajé a la cocina y me hice un té de manzanilla junto con un sándwich de jamón, tenía hambre no había comido desde que lo trajimos a mi casa, McGonagall les había dicho a todos que tuvimos que arreglar un problema familiar y que no sabíamos por cuanto nos ausentaríamos, por eso Flamel cubriría mis clases y "Alan" estaba excusado de sus clases.

Subí a su habitación y lo encontré igual que siempre, dormido y con una gran paz reinante en su alrededor, me senté en la cama mirándolo, su respiración era lenta y veía como su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba, tenía poco pelo en su pecho, pero le daba un toque sexy y varonil, hubiera sido raro que tuviera el pecho "como un gorila" pero así estaba bien, tenía más en su "caminito de la felicidad" que se escondía en el pantalón de su pijama, pero todo en una cantidad moderada y sus cicatrices, tenia una que otras a esta edad, pero eso, eso le daba un aire misterioso ( si es que él puede ser más misterioso) y encantador.

**-¿Cuándo iras a despertar?-** dije mientras dejaba la taza de té en una de las mesitas de noche y me recostaba en su pecho**-Respóndeme… ¿Cuánto más tendré que llorar por ti? –** Mis lágrimas caían inconscientemente de mis ojos y golpeaban su pecho, lloré largamente en esa posición hasta que me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, la noche ya había caído y lo único que iluminaba el cuarto era la luz de la luna, me estiré un poco, sí que había dormido bastante en realidad todo el día

**-¿Pereza Gryffindor Hermione?-** esa voz, levanté mi rostro para ver la dueño de esa profunda voz, nuestros ojos se encontraron

**-Severus…-**

**-¿Le molestaría bajarse de mi pecho?-**

**-Si-** escuché un amago de risa**-Es cómodo para dormir, mucho mejor que el de Flamel-**

**-¿Tienes que arruinar el momento nombrándolo?-**

**-Tonto, ¿Hace cuánto despertarte?-**

**-Te he visto dormir todo el santo día Hermione, y también he visto… que Flamel no cumplió a cabalidad su promesa- **se había dado cuenta de su edad

**-Pero no estás tan molesto-**

Se acomodó en la cama, apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, tomó mi rostro y paseó sus dedos por mis mejillas, suspiré y a él le pareció divertido porque se rió

**-Bueno, queríamos que tú eligieras de una forma "equilibrada"-** sus dedos bajaron a mi cuello**-Y al parecer él se lo tomó muy literal eso de que estuviéramos equilibrados, ahora tengo su edad-**

**-Me gustas, sea cual sea tu aspecto físico-**

**-¿Te gustaba a los 11 años?-** sus manos ahora se había movido a mis caderas en movimiento rápido

**-No, no soy una pedófila, lo que quiero decir es que… Flamel nunca me interesó-**

**-Se besaron-**

**-Me besó y yo…-**

**-Le respondiste-**

**-Pensaba en ti-** no era mentira**-Estábamos en las mazmorras, él lugar tenia tu olor, cada lugar me recordaba a ti, yo pensaba que… en lugar de él eras tú-**

Sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura, me acercó más a él hasta que quedé de horcajadas encima de él, temblé ante esta cercanía y más aún cuando sentí que mi ropa interior se estaba humedeciendo, esto me estaba excitando se sobremanera, cerré los ojos cuando él me subió más y pude sentir su erección

**-Hermione ¿Es verdad todo lo que me dices?-**

**-Sí, ¿acaso desconfías de mí?-**

**-De ti no… es de mí, no creo que…-** lo besé en los labios, él era bastante inseguro aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario, ¿Le costaba tanto entender que yo no deseaba a otro hombre? Cuando nos separamos su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente**-No lo hagas Hermione-**

**-No Snape, me vas a escuchar, no sé porque te niegas a creer esto-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Mira, ok si la embarré besando a Flamel, pero entiéndelo, solo pensaba en ti, siempre he pensado en ti y… y en la casa de los gritos cuando… cuando pensé…-** mis lágrimas cayeron en ese instante**-Cuando pensé que estabas muerto… yo… yo te besé y… y te dije que… me gustabas… que te amaba… y yo… yo…y tú no crees…-**

**-Hermione, no llores… yo no quise decir eso… lo que quería decir era…-**

**-Eres un… bastardo…idiota…-** quería irme, salir y no verlo, me estaba levantando, pero él me tomó con fuerza**-¡SUELTAME!-**

**-Maldita sea, insufrible sabelotodo, ¡TE AMO!-** Me paralicé pero cuando sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso lleno de amor, pasión y urgencia, sabía que no lo decía por decir, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, sacándome suspiros y gemidos, pronto quedé debajo de él**-La amo, no quiero que lo dude Granger- **Dijo soberbio

**-Bastardo-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Recorría su cuerpo con mis manos y exploraba su boca con mi lengua, con cada suspiro que ella daba mi excitación crecía más y más, era como un adolecente hormonado. Cuando me desperté con la gran sorpresa de que no era un niño, sino una persona de veinte y algo al principio me enojé y quise matar a Flamel por su jugarreta, pero luego analicé su frase "Guerra equilibrada" y supe que él siempre había planeado esto, pero luego sentí un peso sobre mí y cuando vi que era ese peso, solo sonreí y pensé "Bueno tener algo más de veinte debe tener sus ventajas" y si entre las ventajas era poder estar con Hermione y tener la seguridad que nunca se iba a apartar de mí, pues bueno esta sería la primera vez que perdonaría un error. Ese era uno de mis miedos ¿Por qué alguien tan linda, joven e inteligente quería estar con el Murciélago de las Mazmorras? Pero cuando me dijo todo eso que hiso en la casa de los gritos, ya no me quedaban dudas, era algo reciproco y no lo dejaría ir, y así era como llegamos a como estamos, ambos besándonos, tocándonos y exigiendo más del otro, me di cuenta de lo que quería cuando una mano suya pasó a mi erección

**-Herms…Hermio…Granger detente…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿De verdad… quieres hacer "eso"?-**

**-¿Acaso tu no?-**

**-No quiero lastimarte-**

Se sacó la polera que llevaba mostrándome su sujetador negro, mis manos pasaron ellos casi inmediata, entretenida tomó mi rostro para pasar su lengua por mis labios, gemí desde el fondo de mi ser, pero esto no se quedaría así, una chiquilla no me iba a hacer perder el control, si alguien iba a mandar en esto sería yo, ya había aguantado sus mandatos cuando era un niño, no los iba a aguantar cuando fuera un adulto. Comencé a amasar sus senos por sobre su ropa íntima y me separé de ella para pasar a su cuello he igual que la otra vez a marcarla como mía, para que todos supieran que ella era de Severus Snape y mantuvieran sus manos quietas, le quité su sujetador de dos tirones, un suave crash se escuchó cuando le rompí su ropa, sus pezones salieron de su prisión, sus pellizqué con los pulgares mientras mis besos seguían bajando

**-Seve…rus… oh dios más-**

Sus gemidos, eran la música para mis oídos, cuando llegué a sus senos con mi nariz comencé a recorrerlos, con mi lengua los lamí dejando un pequeño camino de saliva, sus poros se erizaron por ello, desde la base hasta el final, el camino que le había hecho brillaba, llegué a su pezón izquierdo y con los dientes lo atrapé, un mordisco juguetón que hizo que se arqueara y gritara

**-¡MÁS!-**

Mi mano libre comenzó a recorrer su vientre y más abajo, con los dedos le daba caricias por toda su piel, cuando llegué al comienzo de su falda se separé de ella, sus manos estaban trabajando en bajarme el pantalón de pijama, pero le temblaban las manos, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa y muy excitada, quería que esto fuera especial para ambos, quería quitarle ese nerviosismo, le levanté el rostro y le di un beso luego me separé de su lado para comenzar a bajar por su vientre, tomar su falda por el borde y con los dientes sacársela lentamente, suspiré cuando llegó su olor a mujer a mi nariz, era… perfecto.

**-Severus…-**

**-Callé ahora…señorita Granger-** le saqué la falda, llegué hasta sus pies, con mis manos comencé a acariciar sus piernas, suaves y firmes, chupé uno de sus dedos mientras que mis manos se encargaban de romperle la braga tenia puesta, listo estaba desnuda, total y completamente desnuda para mí, comencé a subir por su pierna con un camino de besos y lamidas, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello, revolviéndolo y de vez en cuando, acercándome más a ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su intimidad, cuando sentí que me bajaban algo, y de pronto una brisa en mis piernas

**-No eres el único que puede jugar Snape-** dijo burlona

**-Déjese de payasadas, aquí el profesor soy yo Granger, así que tráteme con respeto-** besé la cara interior de su muslo derecho, se arqueó

**-¡Ahg!- **un gemido cuando besé el otro, sus manos estaban en mi torso, con sus uñas dibujaba pequeños caminos hasta el borde de mi bóxer, ya sabía lo que quería hacer pero no la dejaba con mis acciones que hacían que ella perdiera la compostura. Acerqué mi cara a su intimidad, soplé un poco en su interior, ella acercó su cadera a mi cara

**-Merlín santo…- ** sus manos pasaron por encima de mí ya bastante crecida erección, frotándola lentamente, torturándome**-Hermione, me estas volviendo loco-**

**-Sev…Seve… ¡SEVERUS!-** gritó cuando atrapé su clítoris con mi lengua y con los dedos comenzaba a penetrarla, era la gloria y no la iba a dejar pasar, mordí su botoncito y otro gemido, se estaba tensando, ya se iba a venir pero yo quería hacer otra cosa todavía, saqué mis dedos y dejé su botón, cuando ella iba a protestar, mi lengua comenzó con el mismo proceso que mis dedos, dentro fuera, dentro fuera con un ritmo constante

**-No te… detengas… oh por Circé si- **sus manos ya me habían despojado de mis bóxer quedando en las mismas condiciones, sus dedos tocaban tímidamente mi erección, lo que hacía que tuviera una sonrisa en mi rostro, tan inocente, tan pura y solamente mía

**-Severus… ya no…-**

Lo sabía no iba a aguantar más y por eso aumenté la velocidad, bastaron dos más y se vino entregándome su esencia, tan dulce y embriagadora. Lo recibí todo gustoso, pero esto no se acabaría allí,

**POV HERMIONE**

Despertó y me estaba mostrando que en verdad había vuelto el hombre de las mazmorras. Cuando sentí su suave lengua entrar y salir de mi creí desfallecer, con la punta tocaba mis labios interiores y con los dedos le daba pequeños toques a mi clítoris haciendo que este me diera un dolor que ya sabía en qué iba a terminar y así fue

**-¡SEVERUS! Oh si, por…Merlín-** revolví aún más sus cabellos, eran sedosos y desprendían un olor a hierbabuenas delicioso que hacía que todavía quisiera más. Comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo dejando caricias por toda mi piel y cuando llegó a mi rostro, me besó con ímpetu, su lengua recorría mi boca haciendo que sintiera mi sabor, me aferré a su espalda clavando mis uñas en su piel

**-Hermione…-** susurró cuando nos separamos**-Te amo sabelotodo-**

Sonreí ante aquella, llena de ternura y si increíblemente Snape podía ser tierno; me acerqué a su oreja y dándole toquecitos con la punta de mi lengua, le susurré

**-Yo igual-**

Comencé a besar su cuello, me detuve en la cicatriz que la serpiente le dejó, y aunque a esa edad no la debía tener, al parecer ese iba a ser algo que lo iba marcar para siempre, pero no me daba asco o miedo, sino que todo lo contrario y por eso la acariciaba con tanto cariño

**-Herm…Herm…Oh Dios-**

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo pero no bajaban de la cintura, no, no estaba lista para mayores… todavía; mis besos comenzaron a bajar a su pecho, a cada cicatriz que encontraba, la besada y pasaba mi lengua para que él supiera que nada más que su ser me importaba, y al parecer le gustaba por que sentía algo duro en mis piernas

**-Hermione… Sabelotodo insufri!BLE!-** perdió su control cuando una de mis rodillas tocó uno de sus testículos**-Dios Granger, contrólese-**

**-¿Yo Profesor?-** Me tomó de la cintura y me hizo quedar a su altura

**-Me estas tentando sabelotodo-** me dio un beso en los labios, mordiendo y succionado el inferior**-No quiero dañarte-**

Acarició mi vientre, mis piernas subiendo suavemente y repitiendo ese proceso cada vez más lento haciendo que perdiera el control, casa vez respiraba más erráticamente

**-Me estas… torturando-**

**-No-** lamió la base de mi cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco a mi hombro**-Solo quiero que estés lista- **una de sus manos acarició mis labios superiores, arriba y abajo, metió un dedo

**-Merlín…-**

**-Esta deliciosa-** dijo llevándose el dedo a su boca**-Y totalmente entregada-** comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, a recorrer con su nariz mi rostro asiendo que me diera cosquillas cuando sus cabellos tocaban mi piel. Poco a poco fue abriendo mis piernas lentamente y colocándose sobre mí, sin recargarse en mi cuerpo, estaba nerviosa

**-Severus yo…-** ¿Cómo explicarle que era Virgen?

**-No te preocupes, lo sé, seré cuidadoso además quiero que te guste tanto que quieras repetirlo todos los días-** dijo con gran orgullo, ese orgullo tan típico de él con aire de soberbia que tenía su toque de sensualidad

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi entrada mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío, lo sentí entrar y no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes, era algo que me llenaba completamente, fue lento hasta que se topó con algo

**-De aquí no hay vuelta atrás- **rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé tiernamente**-Quiero que no cierres los ojos ¿OK?-**

**-Si-** me tomó por el trasero y me fue acercando a él hasta que sentí que algo en mí se rompía y dolía mucho, pero como se lo prometí, no cerré los ojos y lo miré, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, un brillo que solo podía describirse como lujuria en estado puro

**-¡AH!-** Grité por el dolor en su boca**-Severus me…-**

**-Lo sé…-** se quedó quieto un rato para que me acostumbrara**-Prometo que ya no dolerá más-** y con eso comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos de manera condenadamente lenta, sus manos tomaron mis senos y los amasaron pellizcando mi pezón de por sí ya muy erguido

**-Oh… ¡SEVERUS!-** Cambió el ritmo a adentro y fuera, pero no el ritmo, dentro fuera, dentro fuera y el orgasmo originándose en mí, ya no había dolor solo placer, mucho placer**-No te detengas… más, oh Dios, ¡Quiero más!-**

**-Ninfómana-** aumentó el ritmo se sus embestidas**-Tan estrecha, tan apretada… Dios Hermione… me tienes todo, oh Dios, no podré… aguantar más… agh…Hermione…-**

Sus labios tomaron mis pezones, los tiraban y yo me arqueaba como condenada, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, sus manos ahora tocaban mi botoncito, mientras que las mías estaban en su trasero atrayéndolo más para que a él no se le ocurriera salirse

**-Dios… más rápido Severus… ya quiero… ¡AHH SEVERUS!-** Una embestida fuerte me hizo llegar al cielo, me alzó las caderas y nos juntó a ambos

**-¡HERMIONE!-** Sentí como algo caliente entraba en mí, era Severus que había alcanzado el clímax conmigo, seguía moviéndose pero de manera más errática, su respiración era acelerada y entrecortada. Dejó caer su cara en el centro de mi pecho, sin salir de mí acariciando mi cintura, abrazándome y enredando sus piernas con las mías, cuando ambos habíamos recuperado nuestra respiración su rostro se encontró con el mío

**-Hermione, yo… mierda como decirlo-** sus manos subieron hasta que ambas manos quedaron en la almohada, el levantó su torso, haciendo que me estremeciera cuando sentí su pene cerca de mi sexo, aún sin erección se notaba que era largo y grande, lo miré a los ojos, todavía quedaba ese brillo a lujuria, pero había algo que se me había olvidado mencionar, había un brillito especial, ese brillo que me decía que sus ojos solo querían mirarme a mí, él ya me lo había dicho, me había dicho "Te amo" y sabía a ciencia cierta que él no lo decía porque se le ocurrió que en ese instante sonaría bonito, no lo dijo porque su corazón le dictó

**-No arruines el momento ¿Quieres? Sabes que no me arrepiento-**

**-No, no es eso-** acercó sus labios a los míos**-Solo quiero saber si tú quieres… si tú quieres… ser… mi ¿novia?- **Nos besamos, creo que con eso le quedaba más que claro que sí

**CHA CHAN! BUENO LEMMON LISTO, NO SÉ QUE LES PARECIÓ PORQUE A MÍ UFSS QUE ME COSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO, QUE BORRABA., QUE ESCRIBIA, QUE NO QUE SÍ Y COMO QUE NO QUIERE LA COSA ¿QUE OS PARECEN MIS IDEAS? NO SÉ, YA SABEN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SE LES AGRADECE, Y DE MÁS ESTÁ DECIR QUE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE SE ME LE OCURRIO XD, AHORA IRÉ A DORMIR…/JAJAJAJA SI CLARO ES HORA DEL ANIME WI/ NOS VEMOS XERXES ELI**


	19. Murciélago vs Araña

**HOLA! WOH DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAP ANTERIOR, ME ALEGRARON ENORMEMENTE PORQUE DE VERDAD, NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO ALGO ASÍ, FUE UN DESAFIO PERSONAL Y CREO QUE OBTUVE UN "SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS" TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES Y SE LOS AGRADESCO, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ OTRO CAP PARA USTEDES**

**CAPITULO 18: MURCIELAGO V/S ARAÑA**

**POV SEVERUS**

Acariciaba su piel y su cabello mientras la veía dormir, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus brazos estaban escondidos entre las sabanas, se veía que estaba teniendo un plácido sueño que yo no quería interrumpir; acaricié la piel de su cuello y Hermione se acercó más a mi diciendo algo entre dientes, al parecer el cuello era su punto débil. Vi el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las nueve y media, a mí parecer muy temprano para levantarse luego de la agitada noche y como no si la hice mi mujer tres veces esa misma noche.

**-Seve…rus, más… si… allí…-** me giré a verla, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba recordando la noche que vivimos, la abracé para luego levantarme de la cama, colocarme ropa he ir a la cocina a buscar algo para el desayuno. Bajé la escalera y encontré a nuestros gatos durmiendo en el sillón, para que luego no molestaran les dejé comida en sus platos y un poco de agua, sentí algo en mis piernas; unos ojos amarillos intensos me miraban

**-Darius, soy yo- **sabía que el gato no se iba con nadie más que con Hermione, John, Claire y Yo, pero la pregunta era ¿Me reconocería ahora?

**-Miau-** estiró sus patas para que le acariciara la cabeza

**-Buen chico, ahora no metas ruido ¿Ok?-** ronroneó y me quedó mirando lo que hacía, preparé café, zumo de naranja y tostadas con jamón; sabía que a Hermione le gustaban las trufas y que por algún lugar las tenías escondidas, fácil saqué mi varita y con un _accio_ las tenía en mis manos, dejé todo en una bandeja y me dispuse a subir con el desayuno para la chica que me estaba robando el pensamiento; al llegar la encontré en la cama buscando algo entre las sabanas

**-¿Donde esta? Sé que no debe de estar muy lejos-** revolvía las sabanas con ímpetu, hasta que encontró un pedazo de tela negra con una tira colgando, se puso roja como un tomate**-Es un…salvaje-**

**-¿Yo un salvaje?-** su mirada se dirigió hacia mí**-Le informo señorita Granger que mi espalda tiene más cicatrices que las Voldemort me propinó alguna vez-**

**-Profesor Snape ¿Cómo explica esto?- **me mostró la parte de su sujetador negro que encontró**-Era nuevo y era la primera vez que lo ocupaba-**

**-Era de mala calidad y en ese momento estorbaba-** me acerqué y se lo quité de la manos, ella rodó los ojos y me besó**-Se me olvidaba, ¿Cómo amaneció mi novia?- **le extendí una camisa para que se tapara, la aceptó gustosa

**-Agotada, pero feliz-** sonreí ante su respuesta, era justo lo que quería escuchar. Le tendí la bandeja con el desayuno, ella sonrió y comenzó a comer, tomó zumo mientras yo me tomaba el café, se comió una tostada y me dio la mía en la boca; para terminar las trufas

**-¿Cómo sabes que me gustan?-**

**-Hermione, me ofreciste cuando estábamos en tu casa, mejor dicho le ofreciste a Alan-**

**-Pero me acuerdo que a ti no te gustan-**

**-No me gustan las cosas dulces, esepto…Tú- **rio ante el comentario

**-¿De verdad no quieres probar?-**

La miré a sus ojos miel y lentamente asentí con la cabeza, saqué las trufas y se las pasé mientras que yo dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche, rompió una y la dejó en mis labios, la atrapé y la mastiqué, como siempre no me gustó

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-No, siguen sin gustarme-**

**-Es porque la comiste solo, mi mamá siempre decía que las cosas saben mejor…compartidas-** la otra mitad la trufa se la esparció en los labios y dejó un pedazo en su lengua**-¿De verdad no quieres más?-**

**-No tiente sabelotodo-** fui a buscar lo que ella me ofrecía, tenía razón ahora si eran de mi gusto, el dulzor de las trufas le daban un sabor más exótico a sus labios y su lengua al juntarse con la mía dejaba un sabor delicioso, al mezclar lo amargo del café, lo acido del zumo de naranja y lo dulce de las trufas

**-Creo que ahora…si me gustan, pero me dejaron…con ganas de algo más-** le quité la camisa y volvía a estar desnuda para mí, sus ojos se cerraron cuando toqué su vientre con las yemas de mis dedos**-Pero creo que lo podemos dejar para después-**

**-¡Que! ¿Porque?-**

**-Tú estás cansada- **sentencié tirándome en la cama, quedando boca arriba con ella al lado**-Así que será mejor que duermas un rato más-**

**-No quiero-** se subió a horcajadas encima de mí **-Y nadie me da órdenes Snape-**

**-Cierre la boca Granger y duérmase-** dije fingiendo estar enojado**-No debe hablarme así-**

**-Cálleme entonces, Profesor Snape-** dijo acercando su boca a la mía, la besé rudo pero sin dejar de trasmitirle ese sentimiento que sentía por ella, pronto las caricias que nos estábamos propinando comenzaron a ser más provocadoras y sugerentes, hasta que terminamos igual que la otra noche, haciendo el amor, yo tumbado encima de ella

**-Merlín… si más…Severus…si-**

**-Hermione… mírame-**

Nuestras respiraciones ya comenzaban a ser más erráticas, ella de nuevo atacando mi espalda y yo, bueno yo estaba concentrada en sus senos, tacándolos y de vez en cuando dándoles uno que otro pellizcó al pezón. Cuando sentí que se venía tomé su boca con fuerza y adentré mi lengua a su cavidad, su gemido de placer en mi boca hizo que la embistiera más fuerte haciendo que ambos alcanzáramos nuestro orgasmos juntos

**POV HERMIONE**

Luego de que termináramos de "despertar" estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que me levanté para infórmale a McGonagall que él había vuelto de su inconciencia, busqué por el suelo mis ropas, la polera y la falda están bien, pero la ropa interior…

**-Esto Snape…-**dije mostrándole lo que había roto**-Me las pagaras-**

**-No es para tanto Granger, es solo tela que se puede reparar-** con un movimiento de su varita ya tenía mi ropa arreglada**-No sé porque tanto escándalo en la mañana, los vecinos deben creer que eres una gritona-**

**-O que el murciélago de las mazmorras me estaba torturando-**

**-No se quejaba de dolor precisamente-**

**-Esto…Yo…eh- **me puse roja, Dios ¿Por qué él podía estar tan calmado?

**-¿Le comieron la lengua Granger?-**

**-Bastardo-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Querida Minerva McGonagall:_

_El profesor Snape ha despertado la noche de ayer, no le informe anoche porque no encontraba pertinente despertarla, ¿Lo llevo a Hogwarts? _

_Esperando su respuesta_

_Hermione Granger_

_PD: Creo que hay que traerle ropa que le quede, sus antiguas ropas son muy grandes para su nuevo aspecto físico_

Si, Snape se quejaba de su ropa, claro él podía arreglar las mías con un hechizo, pero ¿Las suyas? No, ni hablar, eran "muy delicadas como para tratarlas con magias" si claro cómo no y cuando le dije que yo se las arreglaba de manera muggle el me reclamó "No las vallas a estropear, sabes que no eres buena con las manos" jajajaja sus gemidos no me decían lo mismo

**-¡Bastardo arrogante! ¿Qué se cree?-** dije mientras buscaba ropa de cambio, un jeans y una camisa roja a cuadros y una polera gris con mangas, además de ropa interior que no estuviera rota; me bañé y cambie en menos de media hora y aunque tenía un pequeño dolor entre las piernas el simple hecho de recordar cómo se produjo me ponía roja. Fui a la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo para el almuerzo, cuando encontré a una lechuza de Hogwarts con una carta en su pata, se la saqué y le di un dulce por su labor bien cumplida

"_Señorita Granger:_

_No sabe lo feliz que estamos al leer esa carta suya, sin duda alguna era esa la carta que esperábamos. Con su duda de si debe traerlo a Hogwarts hoy en la tarde Harry y Nicolas iran por la tarde para llevarle lo solicitado y realizar nuevos análisis de sangre, además de llegar la capa de invisibilidad, por precaución, ya sabe los alumnos no deben verlo hasta que arreglemos sus papeles para traerlo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos._

_Atte _

_Minerva McGonagall Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"_

Bien era algo bueno, iríamos a Hogwarts y le traerían ropa de su talla, al menos así podía dejar de regañar un rato "Oh podrías hacer que de su boca salieran otras cosas en vez de regaños Herms" sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento ¿Desde cuándo yo tenía una mente pervertida? Desistí de la idea, tomé algunos ingredientes y colocando la radio comencé a cocinar, conocía la canción que hizo que comenzara a cantar junto al grupo(Es Led Zeppelin, su canción Whole Lotta Love)

_**You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',**____**  
**__**I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',**____**  
**__**Way down inside honey, you need it,**____**  
**__**I'm gonna give you my love,**____**  
**__**I'm gonna give you my love.**____**  
**__**Wanna Whole Lotta Love [X4]**_

_Necesitas sosegarte, nena, no bromeo.  
Voy a mandarte de vuelta a la escuela.  
Muy en el fondo, cariño, lo necesitas.  
Te voy a dar mi amor.  
Te voy a dar mi amor.  
Quiero muchísimo amor. (x4)_

Seguía cocinando, pasta y algo de carne, sabía que Snape tenía u pequeño instinto caníbal, lo había comprobado viéndolo comer en el gran comedor del colegio por tanto tiempo y reafirmándolo cuando lo estuve cuidando aquí en mi casa

_**You've been learnin', baby, I bean learnin',**____**  
**__**All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',**____**  
**__**Way, way down inside honey, you need it,**____**  
**__**I'm gonna give you my love... I'm gonna give you my love.**___

_Has estado aprendiendo, nena,  
yo he estado aprendiendo._

He añorado, nena, nena, los buenos tiempos.  
Muy, muy en el fondo, cariño, lo necesitas.  
Te voy a dar mi amor.  
Te voy a dar mi amor.  
Muchísimo amor.  
Muchísimo amor. (x3)

Era irresistible no bailar con esa canción, y porque no decirlo, hasta a mí me daban eso aires de guitarrista he inventaba eso de la guitarra de aire_****_

_**You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',**____**  
**__**All the good times I've been misusin',**____**  
**__**Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,**____**  
**__**I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,**____**  
**__**Gonna give you my love.**____**  
**__**Way down inside... woman... You need... love.**_

_Te has calmado, nena, yo he estado babeando.  
He desperdiciado, nena, los buenos momentos.  
Muy, muy en el fondo, te voy a dar mi amor.  
Te voy a dar todo mi amor.  
Te voy a dar mi amor.  
¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!  
Quiero muchísimo amor. (x4)_

Muy en el fondo, mujer,  
necesitas amor.  
Muévete para mí, chica.  
Quiero ser tu amante secreto.

Cuando la canción ya estaba por terminar y el almuerzo estaba completamente listo, decidí seguir al cantante **-Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh… -  
**

_**Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man.**____**  
**__**Keep it coolin', baby.**_

Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh…  
Mantén la calma, nena. (x4)

**-Lindo espectáculo Hermione-** una voz sedosa me hizo salir que mi pequeño mundo, Snape estaba al frente mío, solo con su pantalón de pijama con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios, al parecer mi forma de cocinar le causaba gracia

**-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? Y Tú debes estar acostado-**

**-No, no tienes nada en la cara y segundo creo que ayer le dejé muy claro que yo tampoco recibo ordenes, solo bajaba para ver que te tenía tan entretenida-**

**-Es buena la canción, no lo puedes negar-**

**-Si claro y tu voz es tan… afinada… "Te voy a dar mi amor"-** dijo imitándome muy mal**-Y no olvidemos sus intentos de guitarrista-**

**-Me estabas espiando- **dije golpeándolo en el hombro en forma de juego, él me tomó por la cintura y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios soltó con arrogancia

**-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero quién diría que la sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor se soltaba el cabello con el rock o que se acostaría con el ex profesor de pociones-**

**-Hijo de…-** Snape me calló con un beso más exigente, mientras sus manos comenzaron a subir mi polera

**-Esa boca, Hermione-** ambos nos volteamos a ver quién era, ante nosotros Harry estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro**-Y las manos donde las vea Snape-** dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y dejaba algunas cosas en la mesa**-Al parecer se están llegando muy bien, y más luego de que despertara profesor-**

**-¿El murciélago despertó?-** otra voz apareció ante nuestros oídos, Flamel con una triste expresión en su rostro se mostraba trayendo un botiquín**-Uh, creo que es mejor que yo…-**

**-Alto Flamel-** dijo Snape sin soltarme**-¿No me vas a explicar porque me dejaste de tú edad?-**

**-Ah de eso me vengas a echar la culpa, TÚ NO TE BEBISTE TODA LA POCIÓN, te desmayaste antes que terminar de beberla, así que de eso tú tienes toda la culpa-**

**-Oh no, yo lo bebí todo-** dijo enojado, usando ese tono para intimidar

**-Te lo tomaste tan rápido que algunas gotas salieron de tu boca, vamos era tan poco que obviamente, si dejabas algo afuera no volverías completamente a la normalidad, así que Snape, vaya a joder a otro-** quedaron frente a frente, la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Harry y yo mi mirábamos como ambos se enfrentaban en una guerra de miradas y maldiciones silenciosas, hasta que Flamel apartó su mirada tomando el botiquín y sacando una jeringa, Severus entendió el mensaje y extendió el brazo

**-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos Herms-**

**-Sí, creo que tienes razón-**

Salimos mientras ambos hombres seguían matándose con las miradas, una vez afuera Harry se sentó en un sillón y con voz de hermano mayor me preguntó

**-¿Y el murciélago te trató bien anoche? Y no trates de ocultármelo, eso de "no interrumpir su sueño" nadie se lo creé-**

Mierda, atrapada

**POV SEVERUS**

Flamel estaba absolutamente callado y serio, solo se limitaba a hablar cuando tenía que darme alguna indicación, examinó mi sangre con detenimiento, los latidos de mi corazón, el funcionamiento de mis pulmones y movimientos de mis articulaciones, era como esos jodidos chequeos muggles en los hospitales que tenía que hacer cuando era un niño ¿Acaso Merlín quería seguir recordándome que hace manos de 1 semana lo era?

**-¿Y estos arañazos Snape?-**

**-Nada que te importe Flamel-**

**-Son nuevos, están frescos-**

**-Gran observador-**

**-¿Se los hizo Hermione?-** preguntó con un deje de tristeza, pobre hombre

**-Si ya lo sabe ¿Por qué hace una pregunta tan estúpida? Yo te dije Flamel, que ella sentía algo por mí-**

**-Y usted muy bastardamente aprovecho para llevársela a la cama ¿no es así?, creo Snape que tenías un trato y usted…-**

**-Mira Nicolas Flamel, yo te dije que en cuanto volviera a mi forma adulta me la jugaría por ella, lo hice y gané-**

**-¡Ella no es un premio por el cual jugar!-**

**-¡ELLA YA ME ELIGIÓ, METETE ESO EN TU CABEZA! Y claro que ella no es un juego, es una persona, la más maravillosa que he conocido-**

**-Ella me gusta-** dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir**-Y haría cualquier cosa para su felicidad-**

**-A ti te gustará, pero yo la amo-** me miró por unos instantes**-Y si harías cualquier cosa como dices, la dejarías ser feliz con la persona que ella quisiera y no amararla a ti de manera egoísta-**

Miró el piso, sus lágrimas caían al suelo y sus sollozos eran audibles, pronto tanto Hermione como Potter aparecieron en la cocina, alertados por nuestros gritos y los sollozos de Flamel, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Flamel levantó la mirada y caminando hasta Hermione le preguntó

**-¿Es verdad, tú también…?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Nunca sentiste nada por mí?-**

**-No, es decir… Nicolas yo también te quiero y no puedo negar que eres guapo, pero solo te quiero como un amigo, creo que eso ya te lo había dicho-**

**-Mi hada… yo…yo-** ¿Acaso era un bebé llorón? Joder

**-No Nicolas, nada de hada o cosas por el estilo, solo Hermione, Herms, Mione, pero nada de eso, por favor-** secó sus lágrimas**-Eres si amigo, quiero verte feliz por favor no te deprimas-**

**-Solo… prométeme una cosa-**

**-Sí, cualquier cosa-**

**-Que si ese desgraciado te hace algo, me avisaras para patearle el trasero-**

**-Bien, pero creo que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas-**

Se abrazaron, un abrazo como los que ella le da a Potter, las cosas estaban "arregladas" entre ellos, aclaradas, al separarse, Flamel le besó la mejilla, mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabellos, Hermione rió, mientras algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se acercó a mí y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos dijo

**-Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas Nicolas, porque Snape y yo somos novios-**

**-No dañes más mi corazón Hermione-** dijo entre broma y verdad, todavía limpiándose algunas lágrimas**-Bueno, nos vemos-**

**-¿No te quedas a comer?-** Que se vaya, que se vaya

**-No, además tengo que arreglar algunos papeleos, ah y McGonagall los espera a la una en su despacho-**

**LISTO, Y PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR, ES QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE HE ESTADO MUY TENSA Y TERMINÁNDOME DE LEER UNA SAGA ( ESTUVE ESPERANDO 10 LIBROS, 10 LIBROS PARA 1 SOLO BESO, 1 SOLO!), NO SÉ QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EN CAP, A MÍ ME DIO PENITA FLAMEL TTOTT PERO YA SABEN, TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME EN SUS COMENTARIOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA XERXES ELI**


	20. Difunto, no muerto

**HOLA, ME EXTRAÑARON? JEJE BUENO LO SIENTO SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO, PERO COMO DIJE ANTES, HE ESTADO TENSA Y ULTIMAMENTE IDA DE ESTE MUNDO, EL FIN DE SEMANA PRACTICAMENTE ME LA PASE LEYENDO ALGUNOS LIBROS QUE TENIA A MEDIO TERMINAR Y DIBUJANDO ALGUNAS COSAS (PAISAJES Y PAREJAS DE ANIMES ADEMÁS DE JUGAR POKEMON) Y ESO ME AYUDÓ A RELAJARME, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ OTRO CAP **

**CAPITULO 19: DIFUNTO, NO MUERTO**

**POV HERMIONE**

Nicolas se fue de mi casa por medio de la red flu, dejándonos a Harry, Severus y a mí en la cocina. Harry le extendió una bolsa de plástico a Severus quien la revisó delante de nosotros, era ropa de hombre así como para la compleción de él, pero claramente a alguien no le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían

**-A mí no me mire así, yo no lo elegí, bueno si tal vez una camisa, pero casi todo lo compró McGonagall- ** dijo mi mejor amigo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia

**-La mataré cuando la vea- **dijo Severus mientras se retiraba a cambiarse de ropas, tomó la bolsa con rabia y mientras subía un escalón maldecía a viva voz a la directora de Hogwarts, miré por un minuto a Harry mientras este se iba a observar lo que se estaba terminando de cocinar, yo saqué tres platos y apartando a Harry con un golpecito con el hueso de la cadera, comencé a servir los platos

**-Huele delicioso Herms-**

**-Lo sé, lo hice yo Harry-** me miró entre serio y conteniendo una sonrisa

**-Al parecer la arrogancia de Snape se te está pegando-**

**-Calla y vete a comer-** le pasé su porción de comida mientras yo terminaba de servir los otros dos, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a sentarnos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejándonos ver a un joven Severus con su cabello húmedo vestido con sus típicos pantalones negros, pero un poco más ajustado, una camisa blanca con los dos últimos botones desabrochados y fuera del pantalón dándole un aire de relajado y con ¿eso eran unos tenis negros? ¡Merlín, el rey de la formalidad, Severus Snape con Tenis! Esto era un momento Kodak, necesito una cámara para inmortalizar este momento único en la vida, nos miró con el ceño fruncido al parecer a él no le gustaba su nuevo atuendo. Se sentó a comer junto a nosotros, pude ver como de vez en cuando él me buscaba con la mirada y cuando lo encontraba apartaba esos lindos pozos negros de mis ojos

**-Oigan, hay más gente presente que quiere tener un almuerzo agradable, aguántense siquiera cuando estén solos-**

**-Potter, cierre la boca si no quiere que yo se la cierre con un hechizo-**

**-Ya basta, ustedes dos contrólense, no son unos niños-**

**-Pues él lo era hace menos de 24 horas-**

**-Bueno, pero ya no lo es-** dije toda roja, si claro que no lo es**-Y es mejor que terminen de comer, que tenemos que ir donde McGonagall, así que coman-** me levanté de la mesa y con un movimiento de mi varita, la loza que yo había ensuciado estaba limpia, mientras los dos "hombres" seguían discutiendo, bueno ahora lo hacían de broma y no porque se odiaran de verdad, en ese tiempo de convivencia cuando Snape había sido un niño, Harry, McGonagall y Nicolas eran los únicos que sabían de su condición y extrañamente la relación de mi mejor amigo y mi ahora novio era mucho mejor, si claro que discutían, pero ahora era todo en juego, sinceramente a Harry le gustaba ver a Snape enojado y maldiciendo a todo el mundo, porque según él, era la mejor forma de saber que estaba vivo, y bien vivo.

Cuando volví a verlos, ya habían terminado su "conversación" y se disponían a limpiar lo que habían ensuciado, con un movimiento de varita, Severus ya tenía todo como nuevo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, para luego salir de la cocina, ya sabía dónde se dirigía y antes de que Harry abriera su boca, salí de allí para dirigirme al living para así tomar la red flu he ir a Hogwarts; me senté en el sillón mientras veía que mi amigo sacaba su capa de invisibilidad de una de sus bolsillos y la volvía a su tamaño original

**-Esto, es para que nadie lo vea-**

**-No me digas Harry-** dije mientras me colocaba un abrigo, ya estaba comenzando a hacer frio, me estaba subiendo el cierre del abrigo cuando unas manos terminaron de hacer la tarea por mí

**-¿Con frio Hermione?-**dijo Severus en mi oído

**-Un poco, pero ya se pasará-** miré sus ojos, algo me decía que él tenía miles de formas para que se me pasara esto**-¿Qué me recomiendas?-**

**-Te lo diré luego-** dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta**-Porque no te lo puedo mostrar con tu amiguito aquí presente- **susurró cuando estaba cerca mío y se colocaba la capa de Harry, lo perdí de vista cuando su potente voz resonó por toda la habitación diciendo

**-Despacho de la directora Hogwarts-** y un montón de llamas verdes se consumieron en la chimenea, ahora era nuestro turno

**POV SEVERUS**

Genial, al primero que me encuentro al llegar al despacho de la directora es la esa cabra loca de Albus, quien clavó sus ojos en cuanto me vio salir de las llamas, joder, ¿Por qué Minerva no está cuando se le necesita con urgencia? Voy a hacerle algo a esa mujer en cuanto la vea, primero las ropas y ahora dejarme con Albus, no ella va a tener que rendirme cuentas de todo esto y ¿Por qué no llegaba Hermione y Potter?

**-Severus hijo ¿Por qué tanta impaciencia?-**

**-Potter y Granger no llegan Albus-**

Me miró con un brillo en sus ojos, ¿Acaso él tenía que saber absolutamente todo de mi vida?** –¿Desde cuándo tan interesado de tus estudiantes Severus?-**

**-No son mis estudiantes, y ¿Qué si me importan? Yo me preocupaba por Draco cuando era profesor-**

**-Él era tu ahijado, es normal, pero de Harry y Hermione… ¿Acaso le has tomado afecto a eso niños?-** estoy…atrapado, pero mi vida es mi vida y ese cuadro no se va a enterar de nada**-Tal vez ambos estén con Nicolas-**

**-McGonagall nos dijo que quería vernos a Granger y a mí a esta hora en su despacho, no creo que ella la desobedezca-**

**-Pero, por lo que yo sé, al joven Flamel le gusta la señorita Granger y al parecer a ella también-**

**-No eso es mentira-** dije ya bastante enojado, no me sacaría nada, no lo haría, no y no

**-¿Por qué tan seguro hijo? Yo les vi un día en el cuarto de la señorita Granger besándose, pero luego llegaste tú y…-**

**-¡ELLA NO SIENTE NADA POR ÉL, ES MI NOVIA!-** joder cállate de una vez viejo metiche

**-Lo sabía- ** dijo triunfante y con cierto brillo en sus ojos**-Felicidades muchacho… será mejor que mires detrás de ti que hay alguien especial mirando esta escena-**

Me volteé a ver quién estaba, efectivamente allí estaba la persona más especial para mí, junto con Harry y una anonadada Minerva McGonagall, que tenía su mandíbula ya casi en el suelo y miraba tanto a mi novia como a mí con gesto de incredulidad, mientras que Potter intentaba contener las carcajadas que le provocó mi pelea con Albus, bien esto no podía ser mejor

**-¿De qué me he perdido Severus?-** dijo Minerva cuando ya logró articular palabra y se dirigía a la silla de directora**-¿Lo que he escuchado es cierto?-**

Ambos nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza, McGonagall tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, maldito Albus si él no me hubiera provocado nada de esto estaría pasando; claro que yo quería decir que Hermione y yo teníamos algo serio, pero no creo que esta sea la forma adecuada y más si todavía tengo una situación legal que arreglar, es decir, delante de toda la comunidad mágica yo estoy enterrado hace más de cinco meses, no puedo llegar y aparecerse como si nada en cualquier parte, ni que fuera un idiota y gritara mi nombre por toda Inglaterra. Vi que Hermione se mordía su labio inferior, estaba muy nerviosa por esto, si es verdad, ella era la debilidad de Minerva pero no sabíamos cómo tomaría esta "agradable" noticia para ella

**-Pro…profesora McGonagall ¿Se… se encuentra usted bien?- **preguntó mi castaña

**-Si querida… es solo que… no lo puedo creer-**

**-Minerva, te juro que esto no empezó antes… no…no fue cuando yo era profesor, esto surgió…-**

**-Severus-** me cortó la mujer**-Tengo plena seguridad de eso, basta ver como los tratabas en clases-** ahora restregándome que era un bastardo bien**- Pero es solo… que no creo que ustedes dos estén juntos-**

**-¿Estas molesta Minerva?-**

**-¿Porque he de estarlo? Ambos son mayores de edad y pueden tomar sus decisiones, es su vida no la mía, además no están violando ninguna regla y sinceramente Severus, creo que ustedes dos merecen algo de luz en su vida, luego de los sucesos tan lamentables que le han tocado vivir-** la muerte de sus padres, sabía que ese era un tema delicado con Hermione y por mi parte que mi vida básicamente fue una gran mierda, si creo que merecemos algo de tranquilidad y "luz" en nuestra vida**-Además si ya tienen algo serio, no veo porque yo debo ser quien termine eso, acaso no han escuchado el viejo dicho muggle "Pelea de dos no son de Dios"-** dijo ya más relajada

Sentí que los dedos de mi castaña se entrelazaron con los míos, la miré estaba sonriendo y eso me dio una calidez que nunca pensé tener, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo deposité un beso en su cabello, su fragancia invadió mi nariz, ese aroma que ya tenía grabado en el fondo de mi ser, podía estar así todo el día, pero un carraspeo me hizo volver a la realidad

**-Bien, eso lo pueden dejar para después-** dijo McGonagall ya adoptando su postura normal**-A lo que te llamé, Severus, es para decirte que mañana el Ministerio va a tener una sección contigo, quiere comprobar si de verdad eres tú y no un impostor-**

**-¿Por qué alguien va a querer pasarse por mí? Sinceramente pensé que con la caída del Lord, se iba a salir la escoria y los idiotas del ministerio, pero veo que estaba equivocado ¡Merlín nadie va a querer pasarse por un muerto!-**

**-Severus… mira de esta perspectiva la situación, en tu tumba no hay cadáver-** no me digas, rodé los ojos ante aquel comentario tan obvio**-Y siempre hay esas especulaciones de que tal vez escapaste de alguna forma, es solo para asegurarse de que eres tú, él original si es que se puede decir-**

**-Bien-** dije ya bastante cabreado**-¿Y a qué hora seria esa audiencia?**

**-A las siete, en la sala 25 del último piso-**

Esa era la sala que se ocupaba para juzgar a los mortifagos, ¿Acaso yo también tendría un juicio? Ante esa sola idea mi cuerpo se tensó, si está bien yo había sido uno de ellos, pero de eso ya habían pasado 20 años, si esta vez estaba de su lado, era solo porque Dumbledore me lo ordenaba, era simplemente su estúpida marioneta que casi muere por seguir sus órdenes ¿Acaso eso no tenía valor alguno? Al parecer no, y más encima con la gran cantidad de idiotas que trabajan en ese lugar de seguro que paso en Azkaban algún tiempo, lo peor no era la reclusión, si no el privarme de ella, de Hermione, mis músculos se tensaron aún más por fin tenía algo porque vivir y luchar, algo que podía decir que era reciproco y no una burda ilusión y el jodido ministerio lo tenía que echar todo a perder, resoplé enojado y me levanté bruscamente de la silla, no joder esto no se queda así

**-¡PORQUE MIERDA HACEN ESO! ¿ACASO NO ESTAN CONFORMES CON LA PUTA VIDA QUE LLEVÉ? NO, NI PUTA VIDA LLEVÉ PORQUE LAS PUTAS SON FACILES Y MI VIDA FUE DE TODO MENOS FACIL-** Comencé a sacar toda la rabia que tenia dentro

**-Severus calma…-**

**-NO, NO ME VOY A CALMAR NI CALLAR MINERVA ¿ESQUE QUE OTRA COSA DEBO HACER? ESTUVE COMO UN NIÑO POR MÁS DE CINCO MESES, UNA JODIDA SERPIENTE ME MORDIO, AH Y NO OLVIDEMOS A LA SANGUIJELA CON PATAS QUE QUIZO HACER DE MÍ SU CENA… ADEMÁS DE ACERLE CASO A ESO-** Señalé al cuadro de Albus**-Y AL JODIDO SICOPATA CARA DE SERPIENTE-** Comencé a masajearme la cabeza, me dolía a horrores por los gritos que había realizado, volví a sentarme ya un poco más calmado por sacar algo de la rabia que tenía dentro**-Solo quiero… vivir tranquilo, en paz y…-** Miré a Hermione**-Con la persona que amo-**

**-Y tendrás todo eso Severus-** dijo McGonagall**-Pero primero debes ir con el ministerio, arreglas tu situación legal y ya está-**

**-No será tan fácil, delante de todos soy un ase…-**

**-Un héroe Severus, delante de todos eres un héroe respetado de la comunidad mágica, de eso nunca te olvides- **Las palabras de la bruja entraron de lleno en mi mente, si claro yo un héroe de guerra, no merecía ningún reconocimiento, todo lo que hacía era porque me lo ordenaban _"¿Pero alguien más tendría las agallas de hacer eso Severus?"_ ahora mi conciencia, genial, pero si ella quería respuesta la verdad es que no, muchos estarían con su trasero en dos manos _"¿Alguno tuvo la astucia para burlar al Lord?" _Pues sin terminar con un Avada, no _"¿Alguien estaría a sacrificar su vida por una promesa tan antigua y por una persona que en ese entonces no le importaba en los más minino?" _Pues Harry me tiene sin cuidados _"Mentira"_ Bien ok, tal vez le tenga algo de aprecio _"¿Algo?" _Tu ganas ya, le tengo aprecio, y tu respuesta es no, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría _"¿Ves? Eres un Heroe"_ la palabra retumbaba en mi mente, un héroe, de todas las palabras de un diccionario nunca pensé que aquella algunas vez me identificara, entre todas, nunca pensé que aquella llevara a ser pronunciada junto a mi nombre

**-Severus…Severus, oye ¿Me estas escuchando?-**

**-¿Qué, me perdí de algo?-**

Hermione me miró ceñuda mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura, estaba enojada y en esa fase a mi parecer se veía de lo más provocadora, me tomó de las manos y arrojando la capa sobre mi cuerpo me condujo fuera del despacho hacia las mazmorras

**POV HERMIONE**

No había escuchado cuando McGonagall nos dijo que podíamos irnos, no había escuchado cuando dijo que él se tenía que quedar conmigo en las mazmorras y tampoco escuchó que no debía salir por ningún motivo sin la capa hasta que el ministerio "lo devolviera a la vida" y el muy cabrón preguntaba ¿Me perdí de algo? Ya no era un niño y sabía perfectamente que debía poner atención a lo que se le estaba explicando ¡ASH HOMBRES! Lo llevé casi a la rastra hacia las mazmorras y afortunadamente no nos topamos con nadie. Al llegar, cerré la puerta con un hechizo y mediante el secretismo de un _muffliato _comencé a regañarlo

**-¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Acaso tú eres tonto o qué?-** se quitó la capa de encima, dejándome ver que en su rostro ya tenía una ceja levantada**-¡Por Merlín Severus! Pone un poco más de atención es por bien-**

**-No me hable así Granger-** dijo enojado

**-¡Es la única forma que te puedo hablar si te sigues comportando como un niño!-**

**-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! Eso te quedó claro ayer y hoy en la mañana-**

**-PUES DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UNO…YO SOLO… ME PREOCUPO POR TI-** Miré hacia otro lado, no quería que mis lágrimas cayeran frente de él, me tiré algunos risos hacia atrás y me senté en el sillón que tenía el despacho**-Solo quiero… que estés bien, yo quiero estar contigo-** levanté la mirada, él seguía sin decir nada, pero sus ojos me daban la respuesta, él quería lo mismo**-Y para que eso este completo al cien por ciento, tú debes volver de entre los muertos-**

**-Soy un difunto, no un muerto…Granger-** dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y se acercaba a mí para colocármela encima, las mazmorras eran un lugar muy frio**-La diferencia es que el muerto, no puede hacer esto-** tomó mi rostro y comenzó a delinearlo con sus dedos**-Y un difunto sí, además un muerto es carne inerte-** ahora sus manos por sobre mis piernas recorriéndolas, mandando un impulso eléctrico por todo mi ser**-Y el difunto puede revivir, su carne vuelve a ser… caliente-** dijo en mi oído, mientras se apartaba lentamente de mí, no sabía se temblaba del frio que hacía en el lugar, o de lo excitada que estaba, pero yo no me iba a quedar así

**-Así que… ¿Un difunto tiene carne caliente?-** dije mientras me levantaba del sillón

**-Así es Granger-** Dios, ¿Por qué eso sonaba tan sexy?

**-Entonces… me ayudaría con mi problema-**

**-Depende del problema-** dijo acercándome a su cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a jugar con el cuello de la camisa, abrochando un botón para luego desabrocharlo, él solamente me miraba curioso y con ese brillo que ya conocía, bien, eso era lo que quería

**-Sabe… profesor Snape-** me apegó más a él y sentí algo bajo sus pantalones, algo que estaba creciendo**-Las mazmorras son muy frías y yo… tirito por eso ¿Usted podría ayudarme con eso?-**

**-Podría encender la chimenea-** me besó los labios**-Es una buena técnica-**Bajó al cuello**-O podría ponerse ropas más gruesas-** me quitó las chaquetas y empezaba a quitarme mi camisa a cuadro, junto con la polera**-O… mi última alternativa es…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Compartir la cama con su novio- **dijo mientras me sacaba el sujetador

**-Tú eres mi novio- **desabroché su camisa y la deslicé por sus hombros

**-Buena respuesta, por eso 20 puntos para Gryffindor- **me tomó por la cintura y me llevó al sillón largo, esta vez el quedó debajo de mi cuerpo, sentí su erección entre mis piernas, ahogué un suspiro mientras él comenzaba a atacar mis senos con su lengua, los estaba lamiendo y mordiendo, se entretenía en mi pezón que de vez en cuando tocaba con la punta de su habilidosa lengua

**-Dios… más Severus…si-**

Sus manos ya estaban en proceso de terminar de desvestirme, al igual que las mías, toqué su miembro por encima de la tela cuando estaba sacando el maldito candado que tenía por cinturón, joder si nadie lo iba a violar, bueno yo... no era violación si le gustaba. Comencé a mover mis caderas arriba, abajo y gemí cuando sobre mis senos ya húmedo por su atención, dejó escapar el aire de su respuesta ante mi estimulo, me erizó la piel y me provocó para seguir, suave, como él lo hizo en mi primera vez, abriendo la piernas para que sintiera como estaba, no me di cuenta, pero ya no tenía mis pantalones, lo único que tenía sobre mi cuerpo era mi ropa interior

**-Herm…Oh Granger me estas… volviendo loco-** se había separado de mis senos, ahora atacaba mi cuello, lamiéndolo y besando, mientras sus manos comenzaban a sacar la poca ropa que me quedaba, había logrado sacarle el pantalón así que estamos iguales, su erección amenazaba con romper la tela del bóxer y por cada movimiento que yo hacía, este crecía más y más

**-No te detengas… así… marca tú Hermione, hoy…tu tendrás el mando-** me quitó las bragas, sus dedos encontraron mi botoncito y lo apretaron sacándome un gemido**-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te de placer-**

**-Ah… ah… si-** movía mis caderas mientras él abría mis labios y penetraba con sus dedos, sus muslos eran el soporte que necesitaba para no bajar tanto, y mientras seguía con su pequeña tortura, mis manos habían tomado su miembro comenzaban a darle un pequeño "Tratamiento"

**-Hermi…Hermio…Oh Dios Granger…-**

**-Callé profesor Snape-** me miró confundido y enojado cuando paré el movimiento de mi cadera**-Usted dijo que hoy-** apreté un poco su miembro entre mis manos, contuvo un gemido entre labios**-Yo marcaba el ritmo- **acaricié su cabeza antes de sacar mis manos de allí y de un tirón quitarle aquella pieza molesta, ante mí, la serpiente se erguía con grandeza en todo sentido de la palabra, me levanté un poco de donde estaba y luego comencé a bajar despacio, al principio dolió un poco, pero a medida que iba entrando y llenándome, la sensación cambio completamente

**-Hermione… oh Dios Gran…-** coloqué un dedo en su boca

**-Calla y disfruta-** dije mientras atrapaba sus labios, al igual que denante, movimientos de arriba hacia abajo pero ahora un poco más veloces, mientras nuestras lenguas tenían su propias batallas, mordí su labio y el apretó uno de mis senos

**-Severus… más, quiero más-** él había comenzado a levantar su pelvis haciendo que llevara más al fondo, dando la sensación más agradable del mundo, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y llenos de placer, yo estaba cerca, muy cerca

**-Tus manos… en…mi pecho-** dijo a medida que aumentaban sus estocadas**-cabálgame-**

**-Pero…- **Esto era sumamente nuevo, es decir, ¡YON NO TENGO EXPERIENCIA ALGUNA! Además de la de ayer

**-Entra y…sale…por Circé Hermione apúrate y hazlo- **hice lo que me dijo, pasé mis uñas por su pecho y las dejé quietas debajo de sus pectorales, luego rompí un poco la unión que teníamos, para luego bajar rápido

**-Oh por Morgana…si-** si y si era lo que andaba buscando, volví a repetir y ahora eran nuestros gemidos mezclados

**-Si así-** tomó mis manos entre las muchas y las entrelazó**-Soy todo tuyo este día-**

**-Si…más…más… y si ¡Merlín! Solo…mío… ah… Seve… ¡SEVERUS!-** llegué a la cima cuando él levantó su pelvis para lograr algo más profundo si eso era posible, pronto sentí algo caliente, y escuché el gemido roco de Severus en mi despacho

**-¡Hermione!-** dijo mientras seguía con sus movimientos; me dejé caer en su pecho mientras él aún se movía, ahora más pausado, besé el lugar donde estaba su corazón

**-Sabes… nunca me apartarán de ti-**

**-Hermione…- **

**-Yo… te cuidaré-**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ELIMINE UN POCO SU ENOJO POR MI DESAPARICIÓN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, AVADAS, FLORES, IMPERIUS PARA QUE ACTUALIZE, UN PELUCHE DE PIKACHU, LO QUE SEA…HASTA LA PROXIMA XERXES ELI**


	21. El Murciélago Regresó

**HOLA, SI LO, SE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE MANDARME SUS CRUCIOS POR NO ACTUAÑIZAR, PERO HE CONSEGUIDO U TRABAJO DESPUES DE CLASES EN UN SUPERMERCADO COMO EMPAQUE POR MOTIVO DE LOS FIESTAS PATRIAS EN MI PAÍS XD ASÍ QUE APROVECHE Y SOLO ME QUEDA LA NOCHE LIBRE, PERO SOLO ESTAS SEMANAS, PORFA NO ME ODIEN**

**CAPITULO 20: EL MURCIELAGO REGRESÓ**

**POV SEVERUS**

No dormí esa noche, las palabras de Hermione resonaban en mí cabeza, cada una se repetían cada vez con más fuerza, cada te quiero, te amo y sobre todo ese "Te cuidaré" habían entrado en mí de una forma tan… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente hacia que me estremeciera y me hacía sentir amado, alguien importante para otra persona cosa que nunca había pasado en mi patética vida. Me levanté temprano para llegar al ministerio a la hora citada, me bañé y vestí calmadamente, el sol todavía no salía y al parecer no lo iba a hacer en todo el día, se escuchaba la lluvia caer ¿Acaso sería un presagio de que todo iría mal? No, no debía pensar en eso; terminé de abotonarme la camisa, hasta el último botón, me toqué el cuello y allí sentí el asqueroso recuerdo de la serpiente esa y del psicópata malnacido que le ordenó hacerme eso, exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo y me dirigí por mi levita que estaba en el cuarto, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Hermione levantada, bañada y vestida con un lindo vestido color canela que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas

**-¿Qué haces tú tan temprano levantada? Tus clases no empiezan si no en dos horas más Hermione-** dije mientras tomaba lo que había ido a buscar

**-Buenos días para ti igual Severus- **dijo enojada**-Y lo que yo hago despierta a estas horas es lógico, te acompañaré al ministerio-**

**-Ah no eso no, tú te quedas aquí darás tus clases y esperaras a Minerva para que te comunique lo que sucedió allá ¿Entendido?-**

Me miró largo rato con el ceño fruncido y sin moverse que donde estaba, intentando intimidarme pero logró el efecto contrario, me puse a reír como condenado ante su actitud tan infantil, pero mi risa cesó cuando sentí un portazo estridente en la habitación, la seguí a su despacho, ella estaba tomando un té mientras intentaba no romper la taza con sus manos

**-Hermione oh vamos no es para…-**

**-¿Que no es para tanto Snape? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Solo quiero saber… quiero acompañarte-**

**-Y yo protegerte, no sabemos que veredicto tomen esos estúpidos, no quiero verte triste así que te quedaras aquí y es la última palabra señorita-**

**-¡NO PUEDES MANDARME! No tienes autoridad sobre mí-**

**-Soy tu novio, así que sí, te quedas aquí y cuando llegue te quiero en la cama ¿Ok?-** la tomé por la cintura he intenté besarla, pero ella alejó sus labios de los míos, volvió a mirarme enojada, le tomé el cabello suavemente y despejé su cuello para besarlo, ahora sí que no podía escapar, se estremeció cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel descubierta y una vez que sus defensas estuvieron bajas, atrapé sus labios, captando su dulce sabor, respondió gustosa pero una vez que me separé de ella, su enojo seguía allí, pero mezclado con resignación

**-Tú ganas, me quedaré aquí… pero eso no quiere decir que no esté enojada contigo-**

**-Eso lo arreglaremos después… en otros lugares-**

**-Como si te dejara-**

**-Lo harás, lo sé Granger tu igual quieres-**

**-Vete antes de que…-**

**-¿De qué?-** Me alzó una almohada del sillón que habíamos ocupado anoche antes de seguir en sus habitaciones con nuestras actividades, me golpeó en la cara pero en vez que enojarme se lo lancé que vuelta, sacándole una risita apenas perceptible, me coloqué la capa de invisibilidad y salí de su despacho, esperando volver para escuchar esa risa una vez más

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva y Flamel fueron las personas que me acompañaron al ministerio, claro que en ese lugar tuve que sacarme la capa de Potter, miles de miradas curiosas se posaron en mí, escuchaba como cuchichiaban entre ellos sobre mí, la prensa también estaba allí ¿Acaso era un mono de circo? Quería mandarle una maldición a todos eso cabezas de Troll, pero un Auror me lo impedía, el muy bastardo había confiscado mi varita en cuanto llegué, claro que grande fue su asombro cuando la varita apareció registrada como la de Alan Granger de once años y no de Severus Snape de treinta y siete, pero de igual manera nos dejó pasar mientras nos guiaba al lugar donde me habían citado. Mientras más me acercaba, más presión sentía en mis hombros y aún peor, esa ira contenida que tenía contra estos bastardos crecía como la espuma de una poción mal preparada por Longbottom, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mis puños se apretaron tanto que mis manos se pusieron más blancas de lo normal, necesitaba que esto terminara luego

**-Tranquilo, piensa en Hermione-** dijo Flamel a mi lado**-Piensa que si comentes una locura aquí… pues ella cometerá una locura contigo-**

**-Sabes Nicolas, no eres bueno dando consejos-**

**-Solo que estoy aconsejando-** colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro**-O piénsalo de esta forma, tu que quedas aquí y yo puedo quedarme con ella si gustas-**

**-Calla ante de que deforme tu cara de niño lindo con este puño-**

**-Tranquilo, no debes enojarte conmigo, además ya estamos aquí-**

Efectivamente, estamos frente de la puerta de roble de la sala del ministerio número 25, él auror que nos acompañaba abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar. Ante mí estaba el primer ministro Kingley, quien me miraba entre asombrado y confundido, oh genial estoy perdido y el Wizengamot… posibilidades de salir de aquí sin una larga estadía en Azkaban… bueno el cero a la izquierda tiene posibilidades más elevadas que yo

**-Bien-** la voz de Kingley resonó por todo el salón**-Empezemos-**

**POV HERMIONE**

El reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana y las clases empezaban, como Nicolas estaba acompañando a Severus, me tocó reemplazarlo y su primera clase era con los Gryffindor y Ravenclow de séptimo año, es decir, con Ron, aunque Molly se había encargado de colocarle un rastreador y Ginny no le sacaba un ojo de encima, sabía que él era muy cabeza hueca y seguía con cierta obsesión conmigo, si no fuera por eso y porque Harry y Flamel generalmente estaban conmigo, yo sabía que Ron se hubiera propasado conmigo miles de veces, aunque claro que yo no me dejaría y más de alguna marca le quedaría por su aproximación indebida hacia mi persona

**-Bien clase-** dije entrando al salón ya una vez tocado el timbre**-Como muchos ya me conocen, por no decir todos, no creo que deba presentarme-**

**-Pues claro Herms-**dijo Ron lanzándome un beso en el aire**-Te conocemos bastante-**

**-Señor Weasley, aquí soy su profesora, merezco respeto de su parte, así que cállese-**

**-Te vez sexy cuando te enojas nena-**

**-Salga de este salón y valla al despacho de la directora, allí arreglaremos algunos puntos con su conducta-** me estaba enojando bastante con su aptitud, ¿porque dios no le diste un cerebro?

**-¿Por qué no a tu despacho y arreglamos varios asuntos en tu cama?-**

**-¡50 Puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora retírese!- **Todos mis ex compañeros de casa me miraron impresionados, pues era la primera vez que me veían tan enojada. Ron tomó sus cosas y con una mueca burlona salió del salón, respiré pesadamente mientras intentaba volver a estar calmada, pero ese idiota había logrado sacarme de mis casillas

**-Profesora Granger… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-** mi mejor amiga Ginny se estaba acercando a mí mientras sostenía un vaso con agua, lo tomé de buena gana y sentí que el agua helada relajaba todo mis músculos

**-Si gracias Gin… señorita Weasley, ahora por favor valla a sentarse que comenzaré la clase-**

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, la clase fue de maravilla, y aunque la poción que les ordené hacer era complicada, la mayoría logró que sus pociones lograran parecerse bastante a lo pedido, al parecer Nicolas lograba sacar lo mejor de cada una de las personas, si hasta Neville logró no hacer explotar su caldero y eso era todo un logro. Al terminar la clase Ginny se fue a disculpar conmigo por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor

**-Herms, tu sabes lo tonto que es Ron y no tengo palabras para…-**

**-Ginny, lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que deba pasar por alto todo lo que él haga conmigo-**

**-Lo sé, lo sé y créeme mis padres lo han castigado varias veces por lo mismo pero el muy idiota… no sé cómo llevamos la misma sangre-**

**-En eso concuerdo-**ambas reímos**-Pero ahora te dejo, tengo que castigar a tu hermano-**

**-¿No te bastó con los 50 puntos? Cielo Herms cuando dijiste eso me acorde de Snape-** tomó sus libros y se fue del salón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al llegar al despacho de McGonagall, encontré al pelirrojo sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo una de sus revistas de quidditch con bastante entusiasmo, ni siquiera sintió cuando abrí la puerta y me paré frente suyo, el seguía concentrado viendo las escobas que aparecían en su dichosa revista y las novedades de su amado deporte

**-Weasley-**dije para sacarlo de su mundo, alzó sus ojos hacia los míos y su sonrisa burlona se posó sobre su rostro

**-Pero si es mi profesora favorita-** dijo parándose frente mío**- Usted dirá… profesora Granger-**

**-Pues… Weasley por su mal comportamiento he pensado que el castigo más adecuado para usted será…-**

**-Mira que estás provocando en mí Herms, esto de alumno/profesor me excita bastante-**

**-Ronald estoy hablando enserio, tu estas castigado, tendrás que limpiar los baños de los prefectos hoy sin mágica además de ayudar al profesor Flamel a etiquetar algunas de sus pociones-**

**-¿Y por qué no contigo?-**

**-Yo no te imparto pociones-**

**-Las clases serian mejores si tú me las dieras, no ese idiota entrometido de Flamel-**

**-No lo molestes, Nicolas es buena persona-**

**-Si claro, seguro no quieres estar conmigo porque estas con él-** dijo molesto y levantando su varita**-Pero Hermione tu eres mía y de nadie más- **comenzó a acercarse, yo levanté mi varita instintivamente y lo desarme**-Lo quieres de la manera dura ¿Eh? Bueno, tu sabes que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti-**

Intenté lanzarle un _Desmaius _pero increíblemente lo esquivó y llegó hacia mí, me quitó la varita a la fuerza, lo golpee fuertemente en el pecho he intentaba golpearlo en la cara pero no alcanzaba, rayos ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan grande? Intenté golpearlo en la entrepierna con mis rodillas, pero él me botó al suelo y comenzó a subirse a mi cuerpo, besándolo y manoseándolo

**-Déjame maldito animal-**

**-No esta vez sí que no te escapas, tengo unas ganas tremendas de follarte y esta vez el hijito de Snape no va a poder salvarte-**

Me retorcía debajo de él he intentaba golpearlo todo sin éxito, el metió su mano debajo del vestido, apreté más mis piernas ¿Por qué no funcionaba el rastreador de Molly? Este debía de funcionar… ¡Mierda! Yo lo había citado a encontrase conmigo, era por eso, por eso no emitiría ninguna alerta, había sentenciado mi propia condena. Comencé a llorar, no podía hacer nada, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, Ron iba a tener lo que quería, ya no me quedaban fuerzas, cerré los ojos no quería ver como él hacia lo que quisiera conmigo

**-Déjala ahora bastardo- **Una voz fría y seria se estampó en el salón**-Que sueltes a mi novia Weasley-**

**-Pro…profe…profesor Snape-**

**POV SEVERUS**

En cuanto me puse al centro del salón del ministerio, la tensión creció en mi cuerpo, estaba seguro de que no saldría de allí, pero las cosas se tornaron fáciles, el ministerio solo necesitaba una muestra de ADN los testimonios de Minerva y Flamel además de las pruebas científicas que Flamel se había encargado de llevar, como mi sangre y una gota de la poción que me había dado a beber ¡UNA SOLA! Pero al fin y al cabo fueron suficientes para demostrar que era yo y no un impostor, ¿Cargos? Pues ninguno, Potter se había encargado de limpiar mi nombre y valla que lo había hecho de maravilla, pues ni siquiera se me acusaba del asesinato de Dumbledore, así que increíblemente ahora podía salir con toda la gloria de aquel salón y con el apellido de Snape bien puesto y por sobre todo limpio de todo mal

**-Bien antes de cerrar esto-**comenzó Kingley**-Severus… hay algo que debo preguntarte ante de refutar que efectivamente eres tú-**

**-Valla ¿Sigues desconfiando de mí? En realidad Kingley pensé que, luego de todas esas pruebas estabas más que convencido de que era yo-**

**-Pues la pruebas físicas se tomaron aquí y es imposible adultéralas, pero… tu sabes qué debo hacerlo-**

**-Adelante, dilo pregunta de una vez, quiero largarme de este lugar-**

**-Bien… pues todos conocemos tus recuerdo, para poder limpiar tu nombre Harry los mostró-** bien creo que si iría a Azkaban, mataria a Potter por eso**-Pero por allí o va mi pregunta, tú le dijiste algo antes de morir, algo que solo el señor Weasley, Potter y la señorita Granger saben y que por la boca de uno de ellos yo igual lo sé, entonces si eres Severus ¿Qué fue eso?-**

**-Que tenía los ojos de su madre-** dije serio y ya bastante cabreado, Kingley sonrió ante la respuesta obviamente correcta**-Ahora si eres tan amable ¿Puedo irme de una vez de aquí?-**

**-Si Severus, puedes irte, estás libre, Michael devuélvele su varita al señor Snape-**

Al salir del salón la prensa de aglomeró ante mí, pues claro querían saber de primera fuente la noticia, pero simplemente seguí avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a las chimeneas del ministerio, tomé un puñado y antes de lanzarlas al suelo ví las figuras de Minerva y Flamel avanzando entre la prensa, a Flamel lo había agarrado Rita Skeeter, la cucaracha estaba intentando sacarle algo de información, pero él estaba colocando cara de asco cada vez que se acerca más y más a él

**-¡Severus vete te alcanzamos luego!-** gritó Minerva, la prensa de volteó a verme y antes de que llegaran a donde estaba, lancé los polvos contra el suelo y aparecí en el despacho de Minerva. Al llegar al lugar escuché unos sollozos ¿Quién podía estar en el despacho de Minerva y más encima sollozando? Comencé a acercarme, ya no valía de nada esconderme, los medios mañana me tendrían en primera plana y los alumnos se enterarían de todas formas de que el pequeño "Alan" el alumno de Gryffindor, era nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, si creo que debía de hablar con los alumnos, en especial con dos, John y Claire eran los que más había compartido en ese periodo de aproximadamente un mes, creo que esos dos se habían ganado mi respeto, tenía que hablar con ellos antes que con cualquier otro. A medida que me acercaba más al ruido, vi una escena que me hirvió la sangre, ese Weasley, juré que me las pagaría, y justamente era eso lo que iba a hacer ahora

**-Déjala ahora bastardo- **el chico se volteó a verme y sus ojos de abrieron de manera desorbitante**-Que sueltes a mi novia Weasley-**

**-Pro…profe…profesor Snape- **el crio apenas podía articular palabra, pero algo bueno al menos sabía quién era, bravo Weasley tiene algo de seso

**-Suéltala ahora Weasley- **lo tomé por su túnica y lo lancé lejos de ella, abracé a Hermione que tiritaba de miedo, su ropas estaban bien, solo un poco levantado de la parte de abajo, había llegado a tiempo, ese bastado

**-Seve…Severus…yo…oh Dios… estás… estás…-** me aferró a mi cuello ya llorando a mares

**-Hermione, tranquila ya estoy aquí… **_**petrificus-**_ el zanahorio había intentado salir de la sala, oh no, yo no había ni siquiera empezado con mi venganza y tenía algunas ideas de cómo me las pagaría el maldito, se estaba metiendo con Hermione y de la peor forma posible

**-Pero que…. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-**

**-¡Dios mío Hermione!-** Flamel salió corriendo hacia Hermione, colocándole su capa encima y abrazándola, me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo solo señalé hacia donde estaba el cabeza de Troll rojizo, Minerva también observó el cuerpo petrificado de su alumno y avanzó donde Hermione estaba, mientras que Flamel se acercaba donde mí, me miró un rato y pude ver en sus ojos mucha ira

**-Hermione, linda mírame, soy Minerva ¿Estas bien?-**

**-Si… él…él no logró hacerme nada… Severus lo… lo apartó-** dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas

**-Pero esto no se queda así**_** Finite-**_ Weasley comenzó a moverse saliendo de su inmovilidad, quería huir como la comadreja que era

**-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó Flamel**-**_**Levicorpus**_**-** Al parecer teníamos algo en común

**-Bájame ahora ¡NO LE PUEDES HACER ESO A UN ALUMNO PROFESORA MCGONAGALL HAGA ALGO!-** chillaba en el aire Weasley

**-Nicolas, él tiene razón, TÚ como profesor no puedes hacerle nada, pásale tu varita a Severus-**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!-** se retorcía en el aire Weasley

Flamel esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, ahora recuerdo que cuando era un alumno no tenía muchos amigos por lo vengativo que era, además de lo competitivo; pero me pasó la varita

**-Hazlo pagar-** dijo en un tono frio, parecido al mío

**-Claro, no es para menos-** fijé mi vista en Weasley, como no era parte del cuerpo docente podía hacer con él lo que quisiera… miré por la ventana, bingo**-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el jardín Weasley? Tal vez así tu cerebro de Troll se aclaré-**

**-Murciélago Maldito ¡BAJAME!-**

Salí del despacho aún con el idiota en el aire, de vez en cuando lo bajaba al piso y luego lo hacía volver al aire hasta chocar con el techo, sus gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo y todos los alumnos salieron a ver que se trataba, fue allí que se armó la muchedumbre y comenzaron a cuchillera entre ellos

**-Ese es… es…-**

**-Si ¿Pero cómo?-**

**-El profeta decía que hoy iba a ver un juicio por alguien que se hizo pasar por muerto pero… nunca pensé que…-**

**-¿Está más joven?-**

**-¡MIERDA ES SNAPE!-**

**-Creo que dejaré las semillas de Mandragoras por un tiempo-**

Salí del castillo con más de la mitad del alumnado siguiéndome los talones y riendo de vez en cuando por las cosas que le hacía a Weasley hasta que llegué cerca del sauce boxeador, lo acerqué hacia el árbol y este sacudió una de sus ramas, antes de que lo golpeara lo saqué del radio de alcance

**-¡BAJAME TE LO SUPLICO!-**

**-¡NO TUVISTE PIEDAD CON ELLA DESGRACIADO, CASI LA VIOLAS Y NO SOLO UNA VEZ, ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA!-**

Volví a acercarlo, la rama rozó su cabello y este idiota mojó sus pantalones, me reí, creo que esto si era entretención de calidad, otra vez y lo sacaba antes de que lo golpeara la rama, estaba por repetirlo por decimas vez cuando escuche su voz

**-¡Severus ya es suficiente!-**

**-Hermione… pero…-**

**-Ya bájalo, no ves que él ya aprendió su lección, si hasta se orinó en sus pantalones-**

**-Pero… -**

**-Bájalo ahora-** lo estaba bajando**-Lejos del sauce-**

**-No me dejas divertirme mujer-**

**-Te estoy cuidando, no quiero que ahora te envíen a Azkaban por maltrato-**

**-Es una comadreja-** Moví mi varita y Weasley impactó contra una pared de la escuela, me dejó sin cuidados**-El maltrato a criaturas mágicas no es penado por ley-** dije como si nada

**-Severus, eres un tonto-** se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó en los labios, no puede evitar responderle gustoso ese sabroso beso que me ofrecía, pero luego recapacite y supe dónde estamos y en la presencia de quien estábamos. Todos los alumnos estaban con sus ojos muy abiertos y más de alguno de séptimo estaba que se desmayaba ante lo que estaban presenciando

**-Y USTEDES QUE ESTAN MIRANDO, ¡ENTREN A SUS CLASES MOCOSOS MOLESTOS!-**

En menos de lo que se demoraba Longbottom en hacer explotar un caldero, todo los alumnos volvían a sus salas y más de alguno susurraba "Ha vuelto el murciélago"

**¿PERDONAN MI AUSENCIA CON ESTO? LO SIENTO ENSERIO, PERO COMO EXPLIQUÉ SI AHORA NO ES EL COLE (BUENO SI UN POCO) AHORA CON EL TRABAJO ESTOY MÁS QUE COLAPSADA, PERO ES SOLO ESTA SEMANA HASTA EL 18 LUEGO ME TENDRAN COMO SIEMPRE, DE ESO NO LO DUDEN, LOS QUIERO XERXES ELI**


	22. Charlas

**HOLA, SI VOLVÍ LUEGO DE ESA SEMANA DE TRABAJO (AHORA SOY ELI, LA PANDA, DIOS MIS OJERAS) PERO PUED DECIR QUE YA NO HABRÁ TANTO AVANDONO, VOLVÍ Y QUIERO TERMINAR LO QUE EMPEZÉ**

**CAPITULO 21: CHARLAS**

**POV SEVERUS**

Los alumnos estaban regresando a sus salas, pero me fijé que habían dos cabezas que no se movían, una blanca y otra de color arena, allí estaban John y Claire no dejaban mirarme, sentí que la mano de Hermione se posaba en mi hombro y me incentivó a hablar con ellos, comencé a acercarme, pero John se puso instintivamente frente a Claire, protegiéndola ¿De mí? Podía ver en sus ojos miedo y como su cabello pasaba a una coloración verde brillante

**-John… Claire… chicos, escuchen-** intenté hablarles, pero John me alejó de ellos

**-¡No, nos mentiste y… y tú… pensamos que éramos amigos!-**

**-Claro que lo somos-** dije sin pensarlo, pero en realidad, sí que lo eran, me acostumbré a ellos en ese mes, ambos brillantes y con grandes aspiraciones, confiables y aunque algunas veces muy molestos (en especial Claire) habían podido ver en mi (mejor dicho en Alan) algo más que solo lo que la mayoría de la gente veía y ahora verlos así, dolía un poco

**-¡MIENTES! Tú eres…-** Las palabras de John se cortaron cuando la chica detrás de él corrió a abrasarme y llorar a la altura de mi abdomen, estaba temblando

**-¡Alan, Alan eres tú!-** levantó su mirada grisácea**-Te… extrañamos-**

**-Claire… yo debo hablar con ustedes- **dije cuando la alejé un poco de mí

**-¡No te enojes, John no sabe lo que dice!-**

**-¡CLAIRE YA BASTA!-** El chico bajó la mirada**-Él no es Alan, él no es nuestro amigo, es solo…-**

**-John, él… profesor Snape es Alan, Alan es el profesor Snape, son la misma persona, no creo que eso cambie algo-**

John buscó mi rostro, su cabello ya estaba recuperando su color normal, me acerqué a él y me hinqué para quedar a su altura, nos miramos un buen trato sin decir nada, el chico apretaba su varita con su mano izquierda y con la derecha, su libro de hechizos, antes de irme le había prometido practicar algunos, me había comentado que su mayor anhelo era ser auror, como su padre, así que le había ofrecido mi ayuda; sé que no debía pero intenté entrar en su mente y saber que estaba pensando en ese instante, pero luego recapacite, la cosa era que el volviera a confiar en mí, no que terminara por embarrarla.

**-John…-**

**-Tengo que pensar, nos vemos después-**

Se estaba alejando, pero antes de perderlo de vista completamente le grité

**-¡A LAS CINCO CERCA DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!-** Él chico se volteó a vernos, para luego desaparecer por las puertas del colegio

**-El irá al encuentro, no te… no se preocupe… profesor Snape-**

**-¿Tu igual estas molesta? ¡Por favor Claire!-**

**-No…bueno si un poco, pero debió de tener sus razones-**

**-Claro que las tuve… y deja el usted, me hace sentirme mal-**

**-Eres mayor que yo… mis padres me enseñaron a respetar a los mayores y…-**

**-¿Acosar a los niños que te gustan? ¿Ser odiosa en clases? ¿Ser una come libros?-**

**-Vete al diablo-** dijo riéndose**-Será mejor que regrese a clases, estaba en DCAO, al profesor Potter no le gustará que sea la última en llegar-**

**-Tienes que venir a hablar conmigo, recuérdalo-** asintió con la cabeza y al igual que John, se perdió en las paredes del castillo; Hermione se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada, entramos a Hogwarts

**POV HERMIONE**

Estaba tenso, se le notaba, esos chicos habían sido su compañía cuando el sombrero lo había enviado a Gryffindor, le había visto esbozar una que otra sonrisa con ellos, Severus no era de esas personas que decía algo sin sentirlo, o hacia cosas sin tener un verdadero motivo, en verdad que estaba preocupado por ese asunto y yo quería ayudarlo

**-Severus, ven acompáñame-** lo jalé del brazo

**-No quiero Hermione- **su voz estaba apagada**-Quiero descansar, por favor-**

**-Vamos, solo serán cinco minutos-**

**-Tú tienes clases-**

**-Cinco minutos-** de mala gana aceptó, hice que colocara su mano en mi cintura, mientras que yo colocaba las mías en sus hombros y comenzaba a movernos al ritmo de una canción que no existía, lentamente, sin sepárame mucho de él

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

**-Intento relajarte ¿Funciona?-**

**-Me dejaste en ridículo frente de todo el alumnado al besarme en frente de ellos, ahora estoy bailando en el pasillo sin música… claro que funciona-**

**-¿No te gustó que te besara en frente de los demás?-**

**-No, claro que me gustó-** me separó de él y me hizo dar una vuelta, hasta volver a quedar en su brazos**-Me gusta que todos sepan que tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo-**

**-Te amo Severus-**

**-Y tú no sabes lo mucho que yo a ti-** Un beso, lento y sin muchas exigencias fue lo que terminó el baile entre ambos, yo tenía que volver a dar clases, pero no quería separarme de él

**-Tranquila, yo estaré bien, tengo que ir donde Minerva… luego nos vemos-** Se separó de mí y se encaminó al despacho de la directora

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al terminar la clase de los segundos años, me fui derecho a mi despacho, pero en el camino me encontré con un chico rubio y otra chica pelirroja esperándome en la puerta de mi despacho, Draco y Ginny estaba, al parecer con un montón de dudas que obiamente yo tenía que aclararlas

**-¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!-** gritó mi mejor amiga**-Oh no Herms, tenemos que hablar, de estas no te escapas-**

**-¿No puede ser en otro momento? Estoy cansada, no dormí bien anoche, por favor chicos-**

**-¿Acaso mi padrino no te dejó dormir?-**

**-Adentro-** dije enojada y sonrojada ante aquel comentario

Una vez adentro, les serví té a ambos, me preguntaron como Severus había sobrevivido a esa fatídica noche, los dos colocaron cara de asco cuando les conté aquello de las mordeduras, luego de cómo vivió conmigo como un niño, Draco aprovecho para hacer su bromitas con eso de pedófila, lo callé metiendo un pedazo de pan en su bocota y hechizándolo para que no pudiera sacarlo de su boca, pero con la facilidad de que no se ahogara, no quería matarlo; les conté todo, hasta… bueno solo las cosas que debían saber, nada de que habíamos hecho otras cosas

**-Ya, me quedó todo claro… sangre infectada, niño, wiskey, luego no es niño y ahora es Snape pero más joven, donde la cosa no me cuadra es… ¿Desde cuándo que tú y él…?-**

**-Ginny, mira eh ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que había alguien que me gustaba pero que sabía que él no debía de sentir lo mismo que yo?-**

**-Ah Merlín si… woh pero ¿Cómo tú y él…ustedes ya…?-**

**-Lo que tu amiga quiere decir es que si tú y mi padrino ya han tenido sexo-** dijo Draco que se había sacado el pan con un _Finite_

**-Eso no es de su incumbencia- **Estaba roja

**-Ósea que sí-** se puso a reír hasta las lagrimas

**-No es gracioso Malfoy-**

**-Sí que lo es Granger ¿Quién lo diría, El murciélago y la sabelotodo?-**

**-Sentados en un árbol, besándose-** terminó mi amiga

**-Si ya terminaron… pueden irse-**

**-Claro, creo que quieres que mi padrino llegue para…-**

**-Adiós-** los saqué a los dos y cerré la puerta con fuerza, ¡Dios Malfoy era un pervertido!

**POV SEVERUS**

Eran las cinco y me acerqué a bosque prohibido, mientras iba por los pasillos varuos alumnos que cursos superiores me saludaban con respeto e incredulidad, los de primero (sobre todo los Gryffindor) no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, pues como no, si yo nunca les había hecho clase, solo sabían que era un ex profesor y que por algún motivo estaba en Hogwarts. Al llegar al sitio acordado, me encontré con ambos chicos que había citado, me estaban dando la espalda, ambos sentados mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes grises que pasaban por el cielo

**-¿Aburridos?-** pregunté para sacarlos de su ensoñación

**-Te tardaste mucho Snape-** dijo John levantándose y limpiando la hierba de su túnica

**-Estaba hablando con la directora, voy a volver a dar clases, entro la próxima semana-**

**-¡Qué bien, felicitaciones ¿Severus?!-** dijo Claire un poco confusa

**-En el aula seré Profesor Snape, Glass-**

**-Si claro, como digas-**

**-¿Eso es todo, ya me puedo ir?-**

**-John-** lo tomé del brazo**-Vamos escúchame, no fue mi intención mentirles, yo quería ir a hablar con ustedes, pero surgió un problema-**

**-¿Por eso tenías al hermano de la prefecta en el aire?-**

**-Sí, él hizo algo que me hizo enojar y bastante-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Él…intentó algo contra mi novia-**

**-¿La profesora Granger?-**

**-Así es-**

**-La quieres mucho-** dijo Claire

**-No tienen ni idea, él intentó violarla y no es la primera vez… me enojé y… perdí los estribos-** John me golpeó el hombro, sonreí

**-Bien hecho-** lo golpeé de vuelta en su hombro, no con tanta fuerza, ese era nuestro saludo y era una señal de que me estaba perdonando

**-Bueno ahora ¿Les gustaría escuchar una aburrida historia de un moribundo?-**

Ambos niños sonrieron, se sentaron en el suelo, yo hice lo mismo y por más o menos una hora, estuvieron muy atentos a cada palabra de mi relato, claro que omití las partes que no eran para su edad (nada de que me metía a la cama de Hermione o lo del sexo, o señor era unos niños) hasta que Claire muy impulsiva como siempre dijo

**-Ya me aburrí ¿Tus clases son igual de aburridas?-**

**-No me importan si son aburridas o no, lo que me importa es que los conocimientos entren en tu pequeño cerebro-**

**-Es decir que me voy a morir de aburrimiento-**

**-Vamos-** dijo John**-En serio, intenta buscar otro método si no nos quieres sacar en camillas de las mazmorras-**

**-Si serán, mocosos insoportables-**

**-Aún y así nos quieres-** Claire se aferró de mi brazo y comenzó a saltar, rodé los ojos ¿En verdad esta era una niña prodigio?

**-Eh… ¿Severus?-** miré a John que me había hablado**-Lo ciento, no debí desconfiar de ti-**

**-Lo entiendo, pero ahora está todo bien ¿Cierto?-**

**-Completamente, chócalas-** escupió en su mano y la levantó incitándome a hacer lo mismo, lo encontraba asqueroso, pero al fin y al cabo era su forma de mostrar su confianza, lo imité y juntamos nuestras manos

**-Es mejor que volvamos, ya será la hora de cenar-**

**-Sí, eso creo ¿John?-**

**-Eh…Si-**

**-¡Vamos!-** Claire lo tomó de la mano, los cabellos del chico se pusieron lilas, yo sabía que ese chico más de algún sentimiento guardaba por ella, así que no aguanté y grite

**-¡10 PUNTOS MENOS A GRYFFINDOR POR ACERCAMIENTO INDEBIDO A LAS AFUERA DEL COLEGIO!-**

**-¡PUDRETE SNAPE!-**

**YA LISTO… NO SE QUE LES ABRÁ PARECIDO, NO SE TALVEZ ME FALTÓ ALGO MÁS… PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA MÁS, SI NO LES GUSTO ALGO SOLO HAGANMELO SABER YA SABEN DONDE (COMENTARIOS) Y TAL VEZ… SI SOLO TAL VEZ MAÑANA ABRA OTRO CAP… ASI QUE ATENTOS, SOLO POR MAÑANA ASÍ QUE APROVECHEN ATENTEMENTE XERXES( EL PANDA)ELI**


	23. Despedida

**HOLA Y COMO PROMETÍ HOY UN NUEVO CAP, SI SE QUE ES TARDE, PERO SE ESTAN CELEBRANDO LOS FIESTAS PATRIAS EN MI PAÍS, ASÍ QUE HAY QUE APROVECHAR QUE COMER Y PASAR UN BUEN RATO CON LA FAMILIA (O IRSE AL JARDÍN Y DORMIR EN LA RAMA DEL ARBOL HASTA LAS 6 DE LA TARDE JUNTO AL GATO XD)**

**CAPITULO 22: DESPEDIDAS**

**POV HERMIONE**

Besos, sus labios estaban por todo mi cuerpo, habíamos llegado del gran comedor luego de que Minerva diera una pequeña fiesta por el regreso de Severus, él habló con todo el alumnado presente, cada alumno lo escuchaba con total respeto y asombro luego de lo ocurrido, muchos alumnos de Slytherin no daban crédito que su antiguo jefe de casa fuera enviado a Gryffindor en su segunda selección de casa, pero seguían manteniendo un respeto especial por él que se demostró en los efusivos aplausos por parte de ellos luego de que Severus terminara de hablar; luego un pequeño baile, habíamos bailado toda la noche hasta que la música se puso extremadamente lenta y sensual, cada vez nos acercábamos más, nos besábamos al principio, muy lento, el mordía mi labio mientras que yo acariciaba los suyos con la punta de mi lengua, necesitábamos sentirnos; nos escabullimos del gran comedor y llegamos a las mazmorras, y ahora sus labios paseaban por mi cuerpo

**-Dios… Seve…rus…-**

**-Calla Granger, sabes tan…bien-**

Mi vestido había caído en cuanto Severus pateó la puerta de la habitación, al igual que su camisa, mordí su cuello sacándole más de un suspiro, besé su cicatriz mientras mis manos vagaba por su pecho, me encantaba también esa zona entre su cuello y su hombro

**-Niña mala… eso…oh Dios…Hermione dejaras marcas-**

**-No importa ¿Quién más las veras?-**

Me recostó en la cama y me quedó observándome por un rato, en su cara una sonrisa burlona, esa sonrisa que bien sabia no me dejaría dormir esta noche, se paró frente mío y lo recorrí con la mirada mientras se sacaba su pantalón negro de forma extremadamente lenta, sacándose el cinturón de forma tortuosa, lo sacó por completo de sus pantalones, tragué hondo lo dejó de lado y se desabrochó el botón del pantalón quedando un pequeño triangulo donde podía ver un poco más de piel con un poquito de vello negro, mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse a sobre medida y cuando bajó el cierre no pude evitar que un suspiro escapara de mis labios

**-¿Te gusta la vista?-**

**-Bastardo arrogante-** dije acercándome a él, aún en la cama, tomé su pantalón desde la cintura y se lo bajé rápido

**-La paciencia es una virtud, señorita Granger-**

**-Si claro, lo dice el tipo que siempre rompe mi ropa interior, enserio ¿Qué complejo tienes con eso?-**

**-Es que en estos momentos…-** tomó mi sujetador y al igual que los otros dos…**-molesta-** lo rompió

**-Ya van 3 Snape, a este paso no tendré… oh Merlín… que…poner…me-** Sus manos vagaron a mi entre pierna, rompiendo mi braga y buscando mi botoncito, apretándolo y de vez en cuando aplastándolo para luego pasar uno de sus benditos dedos por encima de él

**-Mejor así y nos ahorramos tiempo-** tomó mis pechos y mordió el pezón del izquierdo, comenzaba a sentir que no aguantaría mucho, Severus era muy intenso y quería demostrarlo a cualquier costo

**-Severus… quiero… tenerte ya-** susurré en su oído para luego morderlo

**-Impaciente, como siempre-** acerqué mi cadera a su pelvis**-¿Me estas retando?-** comencé a deslizarme de entre sus brazos, besé su torso y al llegar a su ombligo mordí la piel que rodeaba ese pequeño agujero, comencé a subir dejando unas pequeñas marcas con mis uñas en su pecho**-Granger…-**

**-¿Si?- **pregunté inocentemente

**-Prepárate… mañana no caminarás-**

**-Demuéstralo-** Tomó mis piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros

**-Me has estado provocando desde el baile… no señor de esta no te salvas-** y de una estocada entró en mí

**-¡AH POR CIRCÉ!-** Estaba duro, había sido bruto y salvaje pero… me gustaba, comenzó a moverse lento, como siempre, pero así como estábamos, llegaba a lugares que no pensé que podía tocar**-Más rápido… por…favor-**

**-Puedo…dañarte-** levanté la cadera cuando él quería salir**-Lujuriosa- **aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, más rápidas y salvajes, él soltaba gemidos muy roncos cuando sabía que chocaba con el cuello de mi útero, atrapé sus labios sus gemidos se ahogaban en mi boca, como los míos en los suyos, nuestras manos no se quedaban quietas, las suyas estaban en mis pechos, amasándolos y pellizcando mis pezones, mientras que las mías estaban en su trasero, acercándolo más a mí, no quería que se alejara

**-Oh…Seve…rus-**

**-Herms…Merlín Hermi…one-** acercó sus labios a mi oído**-Córrete para mí linda-**

Y como si fuera una orden, mi cuerpo sucumbió ante su sedosa voz, las olas de placer me hicieron sucumbir ante aquel hombre, él no tardó mucho en terminar, derramando su semilla en mí, me abrazó y nos volteó para que yo quedara encima de él

**-¿Estas bien? Fui muy…-**

**-No… estuviste perfecto-** acarició mi cabello y me besó la frente

**-Como siempre-**

**-Arrogante-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desperté con su mano sobre mi vientre, luego de nuestro encuentro nos habíamos dormido casi de inmediato, se sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos, me acerqué más, su cabeza descansaba en la curvatura de mi cuello, sentía su cálida respiración romper contra mi piel, no, no quería levantarme y tampoco debía era sábado, así que bien podía pasar todo él día en la cama con él, sus brazos comenzaron a apretarme más contra él y unos suaves besos fueron depositados en mi cuello

**-Buenos días Hermione-**

**-Hola tú-**

**-¿Dormiste bien?-**

**-Luego de que una hechicera me agrediera sexualmente, sí-**

**-¡Oye yo no te obligué a nada!-** rodó los ojos y me hizo quedar debajo de él

**-Si claro, uno intenta ser delicado contigo y tú tentando-**

**-No te quejaste es más… gozaste-**

**-No lo niego-** me besó en los labios con necesitad, pasó su lengua a mi boca, buscando la mía, acarició mi cuerpo desnudo y cuando ya las cosas se estaban poniendo igual que anoche, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación

**-¿Herms? Oye Herms ¡Despierta! McGonagall quiere hablar contigo y con Severus-**

**-Voy-a- matar- a –Potter-** dijo Severus muy enojado

**-Te sigo, pero luego terminamos con esto-** me levanté de la cama y busqué mi varita para vestirme con magia, me coloqué unos jeans y una blusa blanca

**-Te cobraré la palabra- **Severus hizo lo mismo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía sus ropas negras en su cuerpo; al abrir la puerta mi mejor amigo tenía una sonrisa en su cara

**-¿Interrumpí algo?-** preguntó inocentemente

**-Luego hablaremos de eso Potter-** dijo Severus apareciendo detrás de mí, me agarró la mano y nos fuimos al despacho de McGonagall

**POV SEVERUS**

¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Interrumpí algo? Si claro como si no supiere lo que estábamos haciendo, pero Harry ya me las pagaría. Llegamos al despacho de McGonagall acompañados de Potter, dentro de la sala pude ver a dos hombres acompañando a Minerva, uno de cabellera roja y otro de cabellos castaños oscuros; Nicolas estaba fulminando con la mirada a un Weasley cubierto de moretones y con un collar en el cuello, el crio no paraba de temblar y se notaba que había estado llorando como condenado, todavía me quedaban ganas de darle un _crucio _de regalo para que le quedara claro que no se acercara a Hermione

**-Severus, Hermione que alegría verlos, vamos pasen-** dijo Minerva sosteniendo una taza de té

**-Minerva dinos luego porque nos llamaste-**

**-En realidad Snape, fui yo quien los llamé-** dijo Flamel parándose del sillón**-Me tengo que despedir-**

**-¿Despedir? Nicolas no entiendo-** dijo Hermione acercándose a él

**-Bueno Herms… Severus ya volvió a su estado normal, puede hacerse cargo de las clases de pociones, yo tengo que volver al hospital, ya sabes…-** se encogió de hombros en un gesto relajado

**-¿Así que vuelves a San Mungo?-** pregunté un poco consternado

**-Sí, ya no tengo nada más que hacer… tus eres el pocionista en este lugar, el jefe de Slytherin y… el dueño de esa hermosa hada-** se acercó hacia mí y me extendió la mano**-Prométeme que la protegerás hasta con tu vida, porque si me llego a enterar que la hiciste sufrir-** imitó el gesto de cortarme el cuello

**-De eso no te preocupes, dalo por hecho-** estrechamos las mano, un trato y el fin de nuestra guerra, cuando nos separamos, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y llorar sobre su pecho

**-No llores, vamos Hermione no me gusta verte así-**

**-Te extrañaré Nicolas-** dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas de su rostro**-Te convertiste en un gran amigo-**

**-Yo igual te extrañaré, pero tranquila, prometo visitarte… a ti igual Harry-**

**-Te echaré de menos amigo-**

**-Bueno… si ya no me queda nadie más yo me iré, tengo muchos pacientes en San Mungo, nos vemos-** Tomó sus cosas y colocándolas desparramadamente en la chimenea se desvaneció entre las flamas verdes de la red flu, no sin antes decir "Cuídense"

Un silencio invadió la sala por un rato, hasta que Weasley comenzó a chillar como la comadreja que era, se rascaba el cuello desesperadamente y tenía marcas de cicatrices resientes echas con sus uñas, yo conocía ese collar… oh esto iba a ser muy bueno

**-¿Molestias Weasley?-** me acerqué a él y tomé su cara, la levanté y pude ver mejor su cuello, eso iba a dejar horribles marcas

**-Sáquelo, por favor, el profesor Flamel me lo puso, y duelo mucho-**

**-¿Qué es eso que tiene Ron en el cuello?-** preguntó Hermione quien se había acercado a ver por qué la comadreja se retorcía, cuanto estuvo a mi lado del collar comenzó a salir humo

**-¡Duele, duele mucho, hagan que pare por favor!-**

**-Eso Hermione-** dije en voz alta**-Es un collar de castigo, se les utilizaba para entrenar criaturas mágicas y alejarlas de magos cuando se ponían muy peligrosas-**

La chica quedó mirando al pelirrojo por un rato, luego me miró y sonrió**-¿Cómo funciona?-**

**-Muy simple… si se acerca a ti, este le envía un castigo a su cuerpo, una quemadura picazón o… le corta algo-**

**-¿No hay forma de sacarlo?-** preguntó Potter ya reuniéndose con nosotros

**-Solo la persona que lo puso puede sacarlo-** dijo Minerva**-Así que solo el joven Flamel puede retirarle el collar al joven Weasley-**

**-¡NO PUEDEN ACERME ESTO! No soy un animal-**

**-Tienes razón, Weasley-** dije levantándolo**-Los animales actúan por instinto de supervivencia, no saben lo que hacen, pero ¿Tú? Por favor, solo eres un troll descerebrado, que actúa según lo que le dice la cabeza de abajo, y ¿sabes? Le diré a Flamel que no te saque ese collar por una largo…largo tiempo, así que acostúmbrate a tenerlo puesto sucia alimaña-** lo lancé al piso con rabia, pero sintiéndome feliz, ya no nos tendríamos que preocupar por Weasley

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, SI ESTUBO FLOJO CON LA PARTIDA DE FLAMEL, PERO LAS IDEAS SE ME FUERON EN EL LEMMON XD ¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CASTIGO DE RON? JAJAJA PEOR QUE UN PERRO XD BUENO ME DESPIDO TENGO QUE TERMINAR DE VER UN ANIME, NOS VEMOS**


	24. El Castigo de Harry

**HOLA, YA VOLVÍ XD ESQUE AYER HUBO FIESTA DE DISFRACES POR EL LICEO (SOY ALIANZA AZUL!) Y ME DISFRACÉ DE ZOMBIE ASÍ QUE NO PUDE SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO MEJOR ASÍ AREGLÉ UNAS COSAS**

**CAPITULO 23: EL CASTIGO DE HARRY**

**POV SEVERUS**

Y de nuevo a la rutina de las clases, era ya lunes y tenía que volver a encontrarme con los cabezas huecas de mis alumnos, Hermione tenia los cursos inferiores y yo tenía que encargarme de los críos hormonados, ¿Qué mejor? Ahora tengo que ver como los dejó Flamel, que doy por sentado que no logró mucho en el mes que tuve el pequeño "accidente", en fin la primera clase era… vaya 7º Gryffindor y Ravenclow, que dicha ver al dúo Weasley, si vuelvo a ver una solo pelo rojo voy a morir; la señorita Weasley estuvo todo el fin de semana hablando con Hermione, riendo y cuchichiando, y no estuvieron solas, estuvieron con… ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿Qué estarían planeando esos tres? Vi que el grupo de estudiantes se acercaban, generando un ruido que en verdad me fastidiaba, aunque claro, cuando me vieron siguieron como si nada

**-¡ADENTRO AHORA!-** Les dije para que vieran que no iba a cambiar nada con mi persona, la señorita Weasley me vio y se puso a reír**-¿No escuchó Weasley? A-DEN-TRO-** Inmediatamente el semblante de la menor del clan pelirrojo cambió y se centró en lo que debía hacer, poner atención en clases. Una vez que todos estuvieron adentró, los ojos celestes de Weasley se encontró con los míos, para luego bajar la mirada y rascarse el cuello

**-Como todos sabrán- **comencé a pasear por la sala, por MÍ sala**-Este año tuve un pequeño inconveniente al principio del año escolar-**Me dirigí al pizarrón y comencé a escribir con tiza**-Pero eso no cambia nada, aquí tiene las instrucciones, quiero la poción terminada antes de que termine este bloque así que ¡COMIENZEN!-** Los alumnos me miraron un rato para luego salir a buscar los ingredientes que se necesitaban para la poción de olvido, me senté detrás del escritorio mientras veía a los estudiantes trabajar, Longbottom como siempre haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que su poción no estallara por todo el salón y la lunática Lovegood soñando cada vez que algún ingrediente cambiaba el color de su poción, enserio ¿Cómo estos críos eran amigos de Hermione? Todavía no tengo ni la mejor idea

**-¿Profesor Snape?-**

**-¿Que pasa ahora Lovegood?-** La chica me quedó mirando un rato, me estaba taladrando con la mirada, esto era incomodo**-¿Por qué en vez de perder el tiempo no se pone a trabajar?-**

**-Hermione le hace bien, se le ve mucho mejor-** bajó su cabeza y revolviendo 5 veces en contra reloj el contenido de su caldera, embotelló su muestra y me la entregó**-Dele mis saludos por favor, no he podido hablar con ella-**

**-Largase si ya terminó- **dije fastidiado

**-Adiós- **pasó al lado de la mesa de Longbottom y le entregó algo para luego irse por las puertas de roble del salón. No pasó mucho tiempo para que más alumnos me entregaran muestras de lo que realizaron, pero claro el último en el salón fue Longbottom

**-No tengo todo el día, faltan dos minutos Longbottom-**

**-Ya casi…casi…ter..termino profesor-** apresuradamente revolvió su caldero y embotelló su contenido, corriendo entregó el frasquito con su contenido**-Aquí esta… lo que pidió-** Tomó sus cosas y salió como alma de lleva el diablo del salón

**-Nada cambia con estos críos-** dije para el aire; tomé las muestras y comencé a observarlas, nada mal la mayoría de estas tenían un color bastante parecido al que pedí, miré la de Longbottom, vaya basta la suya estaba aceptable**-Al parecer, si hiciste algo bien Flamel-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Terminé el día con bastante sorpresas, increíblemente solo explotó un caldero en todo el trascurso de las clases, Flamel les había enseñado a manejar bien las pociones y me había dejado a los estudiantes bien preparados, pero lo mejor del día fue cuando llegué al despacho y encontré a Hermione durmiendo en el sillón acompañada de los gatos y con un montón de pergaminos a medio corregir, rodé los ojos, estaba descalza y con la chimenea apagada, Merlín, las mazmorras era extremadamente heladas para que estuviera así, me saqué mi túnica y se la puse encima, ella se removió un poco incomoda y terminó por abrir sus ojos

**-¿Durmiendo en horario de trabajo?-**

**-Cállate, me duele la cabeza y el abdomen- **se levantó y fue a buscar algo al armario de pociones, cuando encontró un frasco con un líquido de color azul eléctrico se lo bebió todo**-Odio estos días, son horribles, la menstruación es terriblemente dolorosa-**

**-Mucha información-** dije sentándome en el sillón y acariciando a Darius**-Pero concuerdo en algo, yo también los odio, te pones más insoportable de lo normal-**

**-Bastardo-** ella tomó a su gato y comenzó a acariciarlo**-Hoy va a venir Ginny y Draco-**

**-¿Qué están planeando ustedes tres? Que yo me acuerde ustedes no se llevaban bien con él-**

**-Bueno, ahora si ¿Qué tiene de malo?-**

**-Que estuvieron todo el fin de semana aquí contigo-**

**-¿Celoso?-**

**-No-**

**-No te creo-** se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi regazo**-Vamos es solo Draco, es tu ahijado y mi compañero de trabajo-**

**-Flamel también era tu compañero de trabajo-**dije recordando ese beso que ellos compartieron

**-Draco está comprometido con Astoria-**

**-Eso no cambia nada-** me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y me besó salvajemente, mordió mi labio inferior y tocaba el superior con su lengua, estuvimos así hasta que el aire nos faltó

**-No sé porque eres tan inseguro, pero no debes dudar de mí-**

**-De ti no dudo, solo que no me gusta que esos dos estén todo el día aquí-** se rió un poco y me abrazó**-Sabes que soy muy celoso con mi espacio, no me gusta que idiotas invadan mi privacidad-**

**-Lo sé, pero es por un periodo corto te lo prometo-** se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta**- Deben ser ellos-**

**-Qué maravilla-** dije con sarcasmo, ella se bajó de mi regazo y fue a abrir la puerta

**POV HERMIONE**

Draco y Ginny aparecieron una vez que abrí la puerta, ambos estaban muy animados en ayudarme con lo que tenía tramado, era una pequeña broma a Harry por mentirme con respecto a Severus, y sinceramente necesitaba ayuda de estos dos, que no se negaron en dármela ambos estaban más que extasiados en hacerlo y para mi gran sorpresa Ginny era la más emocionada ¡Valla novia que se gastaba Harry!

**-¿Y cuándo lo hacemos?- **dijo Draco

**-¿Cuándo hacen qué?-** Severus apareció detrás de nosotros con el ceño fruncido

**-Nada padrino-**

**-No me mientas Draco-**

**-Es que queremos, emm queremos…-**comenzó Ginny

**-Me quieren enseñar a jugar Quidditch por eso vienen tan seguido-**dije para salir del apuro, él levantó sus dos cejas y me miró incrédulo

**-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Potter?-**

**-Él está muy ocupado, pero Draco y Ginny me van a ayudar, no me mires así es que…bueno tengo curiosidad y bueno ya sabes-**

**-Si claro curiosidad-**me miró detenidamente y por unos segundo pesé que me iba a leer la mente**- yo estaré corrigiendo algunos pergaminos con su permiso-** se retiró de donde estábamos y ambas miramos ceñuda a Draco, quien intentó colocar su mejor cara de inocencia, pero no le resultó, como sea, nos sentamos y comenzamos a planear la broma a Harry

**-Bien, bueno creo que lo mejor es hacerlo el sábado en la cena- **dije mientras les traía un poco de té

**-¿Herms desde cuándo tan vengativa?-**

**-No es venganza-** dije inocentemente**-Solo quiero hacerle una pequeña broma a Harry-**

**-Si claro Granger-**

**-Calla Malfoy si no quieres atragantarte con un pan igual que la otra vez-** Draco cerró su boca**-Bien miren lo que haremos es lo siguiente, Draco tú…-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sábado llegó y sinceramente no quería salir de la cama, afuera estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y el brazo de Severus me impedía salir de la cama, me encantaba despertar a su lado y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, me abrasé más a él hasta que abrió sus ojos y reclamó mis labios

**-No me quiero levantar-** dije una vez que nos separamos

**-Tú no eres la que tienes que acompañar a los estudiantes a Hogsmade-** dijo saliendo de la cama y encaminadose al baño

**-Pero me gustaría que te quedaras-** dije acomodándome entre las sabanas

**-Minerva me pidió acompañar a los estudiantes, tengo que ir-** salió del baño con la camisa desabrochada y descalzo**-¿Acaso no planeas salir de allí?-**

**-No-** lo tomé del cuello**-Tu tampoco debes salir de aquí-**

**-Tengo que…-** lo besé

**-De verdad Severus ¿no escuchas? ¡Hasta truenos caen afuera y tú crees que van a ir a Hogsmade!-**

Se quedó un rato escuchando y cuando sintió un trueno en su rostro se formó una bella sonrisa

**-Entonces… creo que esto sobra-** se sacó la camisa y el pantalón para meterse en la cama conmigo, nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados dándonos calor mutuamente hasta que vi que sus ojos se cerraron y volvió a quedarse dormido, no pasó mucho tiempo para que hiciera lo mismo y así pasamos nuestra mañana.

Cuando despertamos, era pasado medio día, me metí a la ducha y al salir me encontré con Harry bebiendo café con Severus, conversando de algo que no alcancé a escuchar, ¿Así que el príncipe mestizo me escondía cosas?

**-Hola Herms-**

**-Hola Harry ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-McGonagall me mandó a avisarle algo a Severus-**

**-Bien…oye ¿Has visto a Ginny?-**

**-Si-**dijo algo enojado**-Estaba con Malfoy en la biblioteca hace un rato-**

**-Gracias, yo voy a ir para allá, nos vemos-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Potter llegó hecho una furia al despacho maldiciendo a Draco hasta por sus ojeras, apretaba sus puños con bastante fuerza que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos, cuando vio salir a Hermione del baño intentó tranquilizarse, pero cuando nombró a mi ahijado la frialdad se notó en su voz

**-Voy a asesinar a Malfoy-** dijo una vez que Hermione salió del despacho

**-Vamos Potter, solo los viste abrazados-**

**-Me lo dice el tipo que estaba celoso de Flamel-**

**-Eso es totalmente diferente, él si tenía intenciones en ella y expresadas abiertamente… mierda, mierda ¿qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?-** comenzó a caminar en círculos por el despacho cosa que me estaba irritando

**-Han pasado casi toda la semana juntos y viéndose a escondidas ¿y si tienen algo?-**

**-Potter ellos han venido a hablar con Hermione, han estado aquí-**

**-Es que… miré-**me mostró una caja de terciopelo que adentró tenía un anillo de compromiso**-Quiero pedirle la mano hoy-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**Valla quien lo diria

**-Como que me llamo Harry James Potter-** dejó la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón**-Este umm… Severus usted…usted me ayudaría a…-**

**-Ni lo sueñes Potter, el romanticismo no va conmigo-**

**-Pero-**

**-No-** dije tajantemente

**-Voy a morir- **se tiró al piso

**-Eso no sería tan malo-**me senté en el sillón para ver cómo se lamentaba, hasta que me dio mucha lastima**-Levántate, vamos tenemos que organizar eso que quieres-**

Nos demoramos toda la tarde en dejar su despacho en condiciones para una cena romántica, pero eso sí, era la última vez que ayudaba a Potter con algo, la próxima vez que se busque a otro para hacer sus tonterías, tuve que escuchar todo un repertorio de asquerosa música romántica muggle, al menos cuando Hermione colocaba su música era mucho más "alegre"

**-¿Cree que le guste?-**

**-Espero, no mate mis oídos con esa empalagosa música por nada-**

**-Gracias Severus-**

**-No vuelvas a pedirme un favor Potter-**

Salimos de su despacho en busca de la señorita Weasley, que daba la casualidad que se encontraba por entrar al Gran Comedor en compañía de Hermione ambas muy animadas, vi que a Potter comenzaba a acelerarse el ritmo cardiaco, sus respiraciones eran más erráticas

**-No sé si… si pueda hacerlo… creo que… creo que me iré a mi despacho y…-**

**-Oh no Potter no estuve trabajando por nada, vamos anda-**

Comenzó a caminar como si fuera a la guillotina, enserio ¿Pudo enfrentarse a Voldemort pero no puede con una mujer? "_Tú no estás mejor"_ mi conciencia no me ayuda mucho, lo vi acercarse a la pelirroja y decirle algo al oído, él estaba sudando

**-¿Qué te parece luego Harry? Quedé con Draco que ayudarle a organizar algunos libros en su despacho-**

**-Oh claro, no hay problema-** ¿Acaso Potter tenía razón y esos dos tenían algo?

**POV HERMIONE**

Parte uno: darle celos a Harry, listo, se le notaba a leguas que mi amigo estaba completamente celoso de Draco, solo tenía que ver su rostro cuando Ginny le dijo que tenía planes con él. Ahora la parte dos: Vergüenza pública, no quería que fuera grave, pero bueno, había que ver como salía, al llegar a la mesa de profesores me senté al lado de Severus y Harry, mientras que mi amigo quedó entre Draco y yo, Harry solo tenía ganas de golpear a Malfoy, aunque la cena pasó sin mayores inconvenientes casi al terminar, Harry tomó un poco de vino de elfo que tenía al frente

**-Esto esta asqueroso-** dijo tomando el licor que había ingerido**-Sabe a baba de hipogrifo-**

**-¿Acaso alguna vez has tomado de eso Potter?-**

**-Es un decir Malfoy-**

**-Vamos Potter es solo una bromita, vamos no seas tan gruñón-**

**-Piérdete comadreja-** intentó pararse de su asiento pero no puedo levantarse**-pero que…-**comenzó a moverse inquietamente en su silla, hasta que de un tirón…**-Eso no sonó nada bonito-**

**-Control Potter, ya no eres un niño-**

**-¡YA ME HARTASTE MALFOY!-** Harry se levantó de su asiento y arreglando su ropa salió del Gran comedor por las puertas de roble, al abrirlas una gran vasija con agua se le cayó encima, empapándolo completamente

**-¿Pero qué demonios…?-**Severus nos observó y comprendió todo**-Luego hablamos tú y yo-** me dijo al oído

**-¡MALFOY!-**Gritó mi amigo desde donde estaba**-Ahora sí que me las…auch-** se resbaló cuando estaba avanzando hacia nosotros, del bolsillo de su pantalón salió una cajita de terciopelo con un anillo en su interior elevándose por el aire**-Oh no, no, no, no ¿dónde está?-**

**-Te refieres a esto Harry-**dijo Ginny acercándose a él con el anillo en la mano

**-Sí, bueno no, es decir… la he jodido, tu no debías ver eso, además creo que… creo que fue un error, tú… ¿Tienes algo con él no es así?-** dijo señalando a Draco.

Silencio, todo Hogwarts sabia de esta relación profesor/alumna que mantenían, ya que eran pareja antes de que Harry fuera llamado para ser profesor de DCAO por lo tanto no estaban infringiendo ninguna regla técnicamente y las notas de Ginny nunca se vieron afectadas por ello

**-¿Harry a que te refieres? Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada-**

**-Primero muerto antes de estar con ella. ¡Auch!- **Ginny le había mandado un codazo en el abdomen

**-Tampoco te pases hurón-** Ginny volvió sus ojos a los de Harry**-Cariño, esto, lo que tu viste y viviste es solo una broma de Herms-** los ojos de mi amigo me buscaron, le sonreí toda sonrojada por ser descubierta tan rápido**-Y créeme, debería estar loca para no estar contigo-** le entregó el anillo en sus manos**-Pero si tú lo crees así…-**

**-¡NO! Ginny perdóname es solo…-**tomó el rostro de mi amiga con sus manos mojadas**-Te…te quieres…TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO-** Hasta los fantasma de Hogwarts se quedaron petrificados dante aquella propuesta

**-Sí, sí quiero Harry-** Se abalanzó a los brazos de Harry pero antes de poder abrazarlo, mi mejor amigo se desmayó sin no antes decir

**-Gracias a Merlín-**

**BUENO, SI LO SE DIJE QUE NO IBA A HABER TANTO ABANDONO Y YA CASI UNA SEMANA SIN ACTUALIZAR, PERO PROMETO AHORA SI QUE SI NO ABANDONAR TANTO ESTO, Y SE QUE NO VALE DE EXCUSA PERO EL ANIVERSARIO EN MI LICEO SE ESTA CELEBRANDO Y HAY QUE APOYAR A LA ALIANZA CON TODO (VAMOS AZUL!) Y BUENO, NO SE QUE LES PARECIÓ LA BROMA A HARRY, YO NO SOY DE ESAS DE HACER BROMAS, ASÍ QUE SI ES FOME SOLO ME LO DICEN, YA SABEN DONDE, Y SIENTO NO PODER RESPONDER SUS COMENTARIOS, AHORA SI QUE SI LOS RESPONDERE TODOS, BESOS XERXES ELI**


	25. Sumición

**HOLA, SI BUENO A ALGUNAS LE DIJE POR MP QUE IBA A SUBIR ESTE CAP EL DOMINGO, PERO LAMENTABLEMETE TEMBLÓ Y MI INTERNET SE CAYÓ ASÍ QUE ESTUBE DESCONECTADA POR DOS DIAS ¬¬**

**CAPITULO 24: SUMICIÓN **

**POV SEVERUS**

Estuve esperando dos horas a que Potter despertara, y cuando lo hizo solo fue para quejarse del dolor de cabeza que tenía, ¿Acaso no podía alegrarse de que la señorita Weasley había aceptado compartir su vida con él? Aunque si hubiera comenzado en eso yo lo hubiera vuelto a dejar inconsciente

**-Severus ¿Por qué no controlas más s Herms? Joder me duele la cabeza por el golpazo-**

**-No seas llorón Potter, solo fue una pequeña caída, ¿Acaso te olvidas de todos los golpes que recibiste en la guerra?-**

**-Cállate, joder Herms me debe una cabeza nueva-**

**-Yo no te debo nada Harry-** Hermione apareció por las puertas de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa burlesca en su rostro**-Ahora estamos a mano-**

**-¿Qué te hice yo?-** Hermione se sentó en la orilla se la cama y con sumo cuidado le acarició el cabello

**-Bueno aparte de ocultarme que Severus estaba vivo, copiar mis trabajos de herbologia, astronomía, usarme como lechuza en cuarto año… nada- **

**-Bien ok entendí, ya Harry merecía castigo, ¿Contenta?-**

**-Mucho-** Abrazó al muchacho mientras le revolvía el cabello y contenía las risas**-Pero vamos admítelo, fue chistoso-** se separó de él para acercarse a mí y acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho**-¿Qué opinas tu Severus?-**

**-Que debemos dejar a Potter-** la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse para mostrar a la cabellera cobriza de la única Weasley con cerebro acercándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro**-Además tu y yo debemos hablar bromista- **le dije en el oído solo para que ella me escuchara

Salimos de la enfermería para no interrumpir a los comprometidos y nos dirigimos en sumo silencio al despacho que compartíamos, Hermione como sabiendo que iba a pasar se intentó escabullir hacia el baño, pero yo fui más rápido y logré detenerla dejándola atrapada entre mis brazos

**-¿Dónde creé que va Señorita Granger?-** dije mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello

**-Yo eh…al baño, quiero ir a dormir-**

**-Creo que usted mostró un comportamiento inadecuado en el comedor, merece su castigo ¿Lo sabe?-** mis manos pasaron por debajo de su blusa hasta llegar a sus senos y comenzar a masajearlos por sobre el sujetador

**-Oh Dios Severus…-**

**-Callé, no le he dado permiso para hablar-** mis manos se aventuraron debajo de su prenda íntima, encontrando su pezón y apretándolo con fuerza controlada

**-¡Si justo allí!-** gritó con fuerza, saqué una de mis manos y tomando mi varita coloqué el hechizo silenciador, no quería que nadie nos pillara, ella se pegó más a mí pero no señor, esta vez ella iba a hacer quien era Severus Snape

**-Sabe Granger, yo estuve ayudando a Potter toda la condenada tarde, mientras que usted estaba planeando su bromita ¿Sabe lo empalagoso que es su amiguito? ¡Tuve que escuchar música muggle romántica!-** la volteé para que quedáramos cara a cara**-Y usted con su bromita lo arruinó todo, eso no se quedará así, me esforcé mucho-** Me separé de ella, claro que iba a tener un castigo, ella me miró con reproche y con lujuria en esos ojos ámbar que tanto me gustaba**-así que hoy tendrá algunas…limitaciones-**

**-¿Cómo cuáles?-** la acerqué a mí con tal fuerza para besarla que terminamos en el suelo, aunque mi cuerpo sirvió para amortiguar su caída, invertí las posiciones para que ella estuviera en contacto con el suelo y volví a atacar su piel**-Esta…frio-**

**-Pero se siente bien ¿No?-**

Asintió con la cabeza, le saqué la blusa para dejarla en su lindo sujetador rojo, ella iba a tocarme pero le tomé las manos, ella gruñó en reproche

**-No Hermione, no podrás tocar-** dije mientras besaba su vientre, ella gimió cuando mi lengua paseó por su ombligo**-Y tampoco podrás gemir-**

**-Bastardo- **Mis manos fueron a parar al cierre de su pantalón, ella suspiro

**-No hables ¿Entendido?-** ella levantó su cadera, al parecer si iba a jugar, aunque se le notaba que no del todo gusto, pero yo haría que eso cambiara, le quité su pantalón y encontré unas bragas del mismo color, ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a tiritar por el frio de las mazmorras, su piel se erizó y para mí fue inevitable pasar mi lengua por su cuello

**-Ahh-**suspiró

**-Mal, mal, mal Granger ¿Qué le dije? No hablará, ni emitirá ruido alguno-** paseé mis manos por sus bragas, estaba muy mojada, acerqué mi cara a ella y con los dientes le quité aquella prenda, ella tembló y pude sentir como contuvo un suspiro, comencé a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, mi mano izquierda estaba en sus senos acariciándolos y la otra mano estaba recorriendo su hendidura, levanté mi rostro para ver su cara, ella estaba mordiendo le labio dejándolo de un apetecible color rojo

**-Le gusta Granger-**Ella no respondió**-Responda, le doy permiso-**

**-Si- **un suspiro se escapó en su respuesta cuando metí dos dedos en su interior, mientras que mi pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, comencé suave, como sé que a ella le gusta pero luego incrementé la velocidad**-¡Ah!-** dijo ella levantando su pelvis, yo paré con mis acciones

**-¿Que le dije? No debe hablar, esto es su castigo por hacerme trabajar por nada-** comencé a alejarme de ella pero sus manos se posaron en el inicio de mi pantalón

**-No te vayas-**

**-¿Cumplirás mis órdenes?-** ella se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza**-Bien… desvísteme-**

**POV HERMIONE**

Esta era una nueva faceta de él y me parecía sumamente sexy, era mandón pero sumamente delicado y eso me excitaba de sobremanera; me pidió que lo desvistiera y así lo hice, le desabotoné la camisa botón por botón y cuando intentaba tocarlo, él apartaba mis manos. Al llegar a su pantalón paseé mis dedos por la hebilla de su cinturón, delineando la forma de cuadrado que este tenía comencé a deshacer esa atadura, no le saqué el cinturón por completo pero si lo dejé a medio poner, una vez acabado con eso le bajé el pantalón, pero lentamente aprovechando para tocar su piel que emitía una cálida sensación

**-No toque Granger-** me rodeó por la cintura y sacó mi sujetador**-Además agradezca que no le destrocé su tan apreciada ropa interior- **me dejó en la misma posición de la otra vez con mi espalda en el frio piso de las mazmorras, temblé, pero luego mi temblor de frio pasó a temblor de placer cuando sentí sus labios en mi intimidad y su hábil lengua dentro mío

**-Ah…-**

**-¿Quiere que pare?-**

**-No-**

**-Entonces callé-** y volvió a su cometida, su lengua paseaba de arriba abajo, mientras que su nariz atedia mi clítoris cada vez que se movía, ¡Merlín sabe los esfuerzos que hago para no gritar!, apreté con mis piernas su cabeza y sentí como una risa escapaba de sus labios ¡Si será muy bastardo!

**-Está muy ansiosa ¿Será acaso que debamos terminar con esto?-**

Quería tocarlo y besarlo, tocar todo su cuerpo y llenarlo de caricias y tal vez tortúralo igual que él lo está haciendo conmigo, pero no podía negar que esto me gustaba y mucho

**-Dime Hermione ¿Quieres que este dentro tuyo? Tienes 3 segundos desde ahora o esto termina aquí sin que ninguno de los dos termine-**

**-SI, QUIERO-** dije rápidamente

**-Bien, no esperes algo dulce hoy…manos sobre la cabeza-** así lo hice, el presionó su muy evidente erección contra mí y me estremecí completamente, comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mí mientras que mordía mi cuello

**-Dios Hermione…como te deseo-**dijo el en un siseo**-Te amo sabelotodo insufrible-** se retiró su bóxer y con lentitud acercó su miembro a mi entrada**-Te amo mucho Hermione-**

Cuando entró completamente, mi cuerpo súper estimulado por el frio del piso no me daba tregua para no gritar, quería tocarlo, pero él no me dejaba y cuando aumentó la velocidad creo que estaba a punto de sacarme sangre del labio

**-Hermione…Dios Hermione…tócame, tócame y grita pequeña, que sea solo para mí-**

**-Dios si… ¡Severus!-** toqué su espalda y comencé a arañarla con mis uñas, mordí y lamí su hombro izquierdo**-Más Severus…más-**

**-Hermione… Dios Herms…-**

Nuestros movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos, pero Severus se encargaba de acariciar mi piel como si yo fuera una muñeca de cristal, no quería que me rompiera y cuando me besó y su lengua entro en contacto con la mía, me sentí morir y llegar al cielo

**-¡SEVERUS!-** Grité cuando ya no puede aguantar más, él volvió a atrapar mis labios y mientras me mordía el labio inferior dejó escapar el gruñido de su liberación en mi boca.

Cuando ya ambos estábamos más recompuestos por nuestra escena de pasión, él me tomó por la cintura y levantándome con sus fuertes brazos me llevó a la habitación para seguir allí mi castigo

**BUENO SI LO SE DIJE DOMINGO Y ES JUEVES, PERO BUENO ESTA NO HA SIDO LA MEJOR SEMANA, TEMBLORES, TRABAJOS, PREMIACIONES Y LO MÁS DOLOROSO ES QUE HE PERDIDO A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE, LO SIENTO SI EL CAP NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN, PERO ESTA NO HA SIDO LA MEJOR SEMANA, SALUDO XERXES ELI**


	26. Niños y Cita

**HOLA YO AQUÍ DENUEVO, SI LO SE QUIERO SUS CRUCIOS Y TODO POR DEJARLAS TANTO TIEMPO, PERO YA ESTOY MEJOR Y COMO DIRIA UN GRAN AMIGO: ELI, SI LLORAS TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO HASTA QUE RIAS DE DOLOR PORQUE CON LO MASOQUISTA QUE ERES SE QUE LO HARAS… Y NO QUIERO QUE SU FANTASMA ME PATÉE MI TRASERO**

**CAPITULO 25: NIÑOS Y CITA**

**POV SEVERUS**

Las fiestas habían pasado, Marzo dio la bienvenida a la primavera y Abril dio paso a que la joven Weasley poco menos durmiera con nosotros ¡Ya no tenemos privacidad! Ginny le habia pedido a Hermione ser su madrina en el casamiento y ambas estaban muy ocupadas planificando la boda de la pelirroja que se iba a celebrar dos semanas luego de que terminara el curso, donde andaba la menor de las Weasley andaba Hermione, donde andaba Hermione andaba Ginny y eso era desesperante

**-¿Qué tanto piensas Severus?-**

**-Nada que te puedas entender a tu edad John-** dije moviendo la pieza de ajedrez que tenía entre mis dedos

**-Dime-** dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras analizaba sus opciones en esta partida, ya habíamos jugado dos, ambas terminadas en empate; él había venido como todos los días a conversar conmigo al despacho aunque era raro que en esta oportunidad no estuviera con Claire**-Ummm ¿Si gano me dirás?-**

Analizando el escenario que teníamos en el tablero acepté**-Pero si gano, me dirás que porque no ha venido Claire ¿entendido?-** tomé la torre ejecuté mi jugada

**-Bueno, pero parece que te quedaras con las ganas-** tomó su caballo**-Jate Mate, te gané en tu cara- **miré atónito el tablero y luego al niño de cabellos blancos con una gran sonrisa en su cara, joder un crio me ganó

**-Bien, aplastado por un mocoso Gryffindor en un juego de estrategia-**

**-¡No soy un mocoso! Tengo 11-** dijo sacándome la lengua**-Y exijo que me cuentes que te pasa Snape-** lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero al crio pareció no afectarle, pero como se lo había prometido, tendría que contarle

**-Es sobre Hermione, tu sabes que ella y yo somos…-** ¿Tenía que hablar con un niño sobre esto?

**-Pareja- **

**-Sí, eso pareja y bueno ella últimamente no ha estado… muy presente ,estos días ha estado ayudando a la señorita Weasley y también… recibió una invitación del joven Flamel-** dije lo último casi siseando de rabia, ¡Si de tan solo acordarme me dan ganas de aplastar a esa araña del demonio!

**-¡Estas celoso!-**

**-No, no estoy "celoso" John, solo tengo que recordarte que Flamel tuvo o tiene intenciones amorosas con mi novia-** no lo habíamos visto desde que se había despedido de nosotros, eso ya bastantes meses

**-Tranquilízate un poco ¿Quieres? Ella está contigo, si dos personas se quieren van a estar juntas no importa como sea, no creo que la profesora Granger esté contigo para jugar contigo, por lo que la conozco y por lo que me haz contado de ella, es muy buena persona-**

**-Sí, ella es buena persona-** dije recordando todas las cosas que ella hizo por mí cuando estaba como un niño**-Pero… no puedo dejar de pensar e como una joven tan linda puede estar con un bastardo como yo, es decir, tú no me conociste antes de esto, era un gran bastado con mis alumnos-**

**-Si pero ahora no…-** bostezó**-creo que me iré a mi sala común, más tarde tengo astronomía y no quiero quedarme dormido como la otra vez, o que Claire se…-** dejó de hablar cuando pronunció ese nombre

**- ¿O que Claire que John?-**

**-Claire se enojó conmigo, porque le dije esta mañana que no me gustaba astronomía y que prefería pasar un buen rato en Encantamientos, DCAO y Transformaciones antes que mirar estrellitas, me golpeó fuerte y me ha ignorado todo el jodido día-**

**-¿Te has disculpado con ella?-**

**-¡Yo no, ella me golpeó! Además ella es la tonta, que se disculpe ella, siempre cree tener la razón y no es así, solo porque ella es condenadamente inteligente en todas las materias no quiere decir que yo deba hacer lo que a ella le plazca, ¿Y sabes que hace para convérseme siempre para hacer sus travesuras? Me mira con sus ojos grises o me tironea un poco el cabello- **comenzó a exaltarse y a caminar en círculos por el despacho

**-John-** dije intentando contener la risa, mostrándole mí mascara de frialdad

**-Ah, no me vengas con la bronca, lo hare mañana ¿Ok?-**

**-Ella te gusta- **compuse una pequeña sonrisa, cuando sus cabellos se pusieron Lilas, lo había pillado

**-Me voy-**dijo todo rojo y dando un fuerte portazo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era miércoles por la tarde y Hermione estaba dándose un baño porque hoy tenía que acompañar a Flamel a una ceremonia, estaba tomándome un café cuando ella salió vestida con un vestido celeste claro un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, unas sandalias nagras y su cabello todavía húmedo, dejé los pergaminos que estaba revisando y me acerqué a ella, acaricié su cabello y le arrebaté el cepillo que tenía entre sus dedos

**-¿Me vas a arreglar para que vaya a ver a Flamel?-**

**-Sí, así dejaré un desastre en tu cabello y él no se acercara a ti-** dije comenzando a peinarla, con cada cepillada ese olor a jazmín se desprendía de ella

**-Severus, ya te dije que Nicolas solo me necesita de acompañante, solo lo voy a acompañar a recibir su premio-**dijo ahogando sus risitas

**-¿Y porque contigo?-**

**-Le debía una, vamos no estés celoso-**

**-No lo estoy-** dije terminando de acomodar sus mechones, aunque intentara algo en ella, simplemente seguiría siendo hermosa… y además no quería que me golpeara

**-Vamos, solo lo acompañaré y luego volveré a estar contigo-** me besó en los labios**-Y si llego temprano…puedo darte tu premio por ser buen chico-** dijo en mi oído para luego morderme el lóbulo de este

**-Bien esperaré, pero si no estás aquí a las 12, mataré a Flamel-**

**-¡Oye! Ella no es tu hija Snape, ya es mayor para llegar en la madrugada-** vi como un muy arreglado Flamel aparecía en el despacho sacudiéndose las cenizas luego de utilizar la chimenea

**-¿No te enseñaron a avisar si es que venias?-** dije molesto

**-Nope, además Hermione sabía que la pasaría a buscar a esta hora, por cierto te ves hermosa-**

**-Gracias Nicolas, tu igual te ves muy bien-**

**-Bien, hay que irnos Herms, la premiación es a las ocho, vamos no quiero llegar tarde, adiós Severus-** le tendió el brazo a mi novia

**-Volveré pronto, espérame despierto, te quiero-** me besó en los labios y desapareció en las llamas verdes junto a Flamel; quedé pensando unos instante, necesitaba hablar con alguien, salí del despacho y me dirigí a la sala común de los Griffindors

**POV HERMIONE**

Nicolas me había mandado una carta hace más o menos un mes, me decía que si lo podía acompañar a una premiación por la elaboración de la poción que trajo a Severus de vuelta a su estado normal, acepté de buena forma, acordándome de todas las cosas que él hizo por nosotros, aunque claro, Severus se había reusado en que acompañara a Nicolas y por eso se ganó dos semanas donde no le hablaba, ni miraba ¡ah y claro! Dos semanas donde no me podía tocar, nada de nada, él no me iba a prohibir nada y era mejor que se metiera esos celos por donde no le llegara el sol, si no quería que yo tan amablemente lo hiciera por él.

Al llegar al sitio de la premiación puede ver que estaba repleto de periodistas y a Kingley sentado cerca del escenario conversando animadamente con una pelinegra que por lo que pude divisar no tendría más edad que yo, nos fuimos acercando al escenario hasta que divisamos nuestros asientos al lado del primer ministro

**-Hermione es un gusto verte de nuevo, y tan bien acompañada- **dijo Kingley

**-También es un gusto verte Kingley, pero no te pases películas, solo estoy acompañando a Nicolas porque es un buen amigo mío-**

**-Sí, el murciélago me ganó la jugada-** dijo Nicolas sentándose a mi lado**-Pero dígame primer ministro ¿Quién es la chica con la que estaba conversando hace unos minutos?-**

**-Oh ella, si es la presentadora de esta ceremonia, se llama Alice y es periodista de **_**El profeta**_**, ¿Interesado eh Nicolas?-**

**-Es linda, de eso no se puede negar-** dijo antes de volver su mirada hacia la presentadora, era una chica más o menos de mi altura, delgada, su cabello negro estaba cortado en capas, la más larga le llegaba a la cintura y piel blanca, al parecer ella se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando porque nos dirigió la mirada y pudimos ver su ojos, eran azules como el mar más profundo del mundo, nos dedicó una sonrisa y movió su mano en señal de saludo, Nicolas se acomodó su corbata mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

**-Al parecer la araña ataca de nuevo… mejor dicho, han atacado a la araña-** le dije a mi amigo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

**-No entiendo de que hablas Hermione-**

**-Ella es linda, además creo que harían linda pareja-**

**-Snape te está afectando mucho-** desvió la mirada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La ceremonia concluyó cerca de las diez de la noche, le habían concedido a Nicolas orden de Merlín segunda clase, por la poción que había realizado, poción que llamó "Edad de Fuego" me reí cuando dijo el nombre de la poción ¿En verdad la iba a llamar así? ¡Pobre de sus hijos cuando le tenga que poner nombre!. Estuvimos cenando con Kingley y Alice, tuve que contener la risa porque Nicolas no quería mirar a la chica, no había probado bocado alguno de la cena

**-Oye Nicolas ¿Te pasa algo?-** preguntó Kingley que intuía que le pasaba al chico

**-¿A mí? Nada, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas sin importancia-**

**-¿Sin importancia? Woh amigo, si fueran sin importancias no estarías así, vamos cuéntanos ¿O te damos miedo?-** dijo Alice mientras movía su tenedor de forma efusiva

**-No es nada, señorita-**

**-¿Señorita? Oh si aparte de inteligente es educado-** "si claro educado" pensé para mis adentros**-Bueno, como el aludido no quiere hablar, Hermione cuéntame tu novio es siempre así-**

**-Oh, no Nicolas es solo mi amigo, mi novio esta en Hogwarts… mi novio es Severus Snape-**

**-Valla, que sorpresa… pero viendo que este tipo no habla y se nota que es aburrido no me extraña que no tenga novia-** la chica tomó un poco de vino y se paró de la mesa**-Si me disculpan, creo que iré a bailar, por allí están unos colegas míos y creo que unos bailes con ellos no estarían nada mal-**

Por fin Nicolas levantó su rostro y pude ver que en sus ojos había un brillo diferente… creo que alguien le había roto su orgullo, esto se dilucidaba mal y yo no quería estar en medio

**-¿Que soy aburrido, que no hablo? Oh esa chica no conoce a Nicolas Flamel, le demostraré que soy de todo menos aburrido-** le levantó de la mesa y me tendió la mano para bailar

**-Oh no Nicolas, yo no seré una excusa para meterle celos, mejor anda y baila con ella ¿No que eres Nicolas Flamel y cualquier mujer cae a tus pies?-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Recuerda ella te dijo que eras aburrido-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegué a casa cerca de la medianoche, me había venido sola ya que Nicolas se había quedado hablando con Alice en el baile ¡Nunca había visto personas más cabezotas en mi vida! Eran igual de arrogantes, locos he introvertidos y claro que Alice calló ante los ojos caoba de Nicolas, él dejó al chico tímido de un lado y sacó al hombre seductor que llevaba dentro

**-Ah Nicolas tu nunca cambiaras-** dije sacándome la túnica que llevaba puesta

**-¿Qué hizo Flamel, Hermione?-**

**-¡Severus! Me asustaste-** dije sobresaltada**-No hizo nada… bueno nada que no es natural para él-** comencé a reírme**-Y créeme que ahora está muy bien acompañado-**

**-Explícate mujer-** dijo sentándose en un sillón

**-Nicolas sacó sus dotes de seductor y cuando me fui se quedó bailando con la presentadora de la premiación-**

**-¿Y cómo se llamaba la chica?-**

**-Alice Pullman, es periodista de **_**El Profeta**_**, pero debiste verlo cuando llegamos, ¡No podía verla a la cara! Pero creo que hiriendo si orgullo todo cambia-**

**-Voy a matar a Flamel-** me tomó por la espalda y me sentó en su regazo

**-¡Hey! ¿No deberías estar feliz?-**

**-Sí, pero lo mataré por dejarte sola en esa dichosa ceremonia de premiación, él iba contigo, no con la señorita Pullman, además ¿No eras su hada?-**

**-Cállate murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras-**

**-Cállese usted sabelotodo insufrible-** la besé en los labios**-Además me prometiste algo antes de irte y cobraré tu palabra-** acarició mi rostro y deshizo el peinado que me había hecho, para luego llevarme al cuarto y cobrar aquella promesa que le hice antes de irme con Nicolas

**BUENO, YA ESTA LISTO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN DEBO DECIRLES QUE A ESTE FANFINC LE QUEDAN 3 CAP MÁS O MENOS Y EL EPILOGO ASÍ QUE… YA ESTAMOS POR TERMINAR, Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN MUCHO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO XERXES ELI**


	27. Ultimo Día

**HOLA, OTRA SEMANA DESAPARECIDA, NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS… ASI QUE MALDIGAN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y NADA… ESPERO QUE ESTOS ULTIMOS CAP LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 26: ULTIMO DIA**

**POV HERMIONE**

Había terminado de corregir todos los ensayos hace ya una semana, a Severus todavía le quedaban todos los de sexto año (las cuatro casa) y los de séptimo de Hufflepuff , además tenía la carga extra de la boda de Harry, al igual que yo iba a ser el padrino de la ceremonia ¡Quién lo diría! Pero lo que más me extrañaba eran sus salidas en la tarde y sus llegadas ya bien entrada la madrugada, estaba muy misterioso y siempre salía con escusas baratas y absurdas como "Fui a comprar algunos ingredientes" "Acompañé a Potter a comprar artículos para la boda" "Arreglé algunos asuntos legales de mis propiedades" "Tenía que hacer" ¿Qué escondía? Y claro, no podía recurrir a Harry porque era más de seguro que él le cubría la espalda… odio cuando esos dos se confabulan, nada bueno puede salir de la alianza Snape-Potter

**-Bueno, como alguien más de seguro que no llegará hasta pasada medianoche creo que tú y yo Crookshanks podemos salir un rato de aquí-** dije acariciando el lomo de mi gato

Estuvimos sentados a la orilla del lago negro viendo como las aguas adoptaban diferentes tonalidades a media que el sol se escondía, era realmente relajante ya que casi todos en estas fechas estaban estresados planificando y rindiendo exámenes finales, gracias a Merlín que yo fui más precavida y realicé todos los exámenes finales con un mes de anticipación, no quería estar estresada revisando todo a última hora, además eso le daba a mis estudiantes la facilidad de tener una materia menos en que preocuparse y así rendir mejor sus demás exámenes. La suave brisa de la primavera revolvía mi cabello y se podía aspirar el tan agradable olor a césped fresco con roció. Me tiré de espalda al suelo y observé las nubes, me reí con algunas extrañas figuras que se formaban en el firmamento y también algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos al recordar que esto lo hacía con mi padre cuando era una niña, pero quité rápidamente esos malos pensamientos recordando que debía estar en un mejor lugar y con la persona que amaba con todo su ser, una brisa más fuerte que las demás corrió al pensar en ellos dos

_-_**Gracias, yo también los extraño, pero ¿Saben? Yo muy feliz-** La ráfaga de viento volvió a soplar**-Crookshanks ven, vamos al castillo-** lo tomé en brazos y me devolví a las paredes de Hogwarts, sabiendo que ellos seguían conmigo.

Al llegar al despacho, solo estaba la presencia de Darius durmiendo cerca de la chimenea, el pequeño gatito que le había regalado a "Alan" había crecido y se había convertido en un hermoso gato negro con brillantes ojos amarrillos y muy huraño, cosa que no me extrañaba por el dueño que tenía, le acaricié el lomo y este se estiró en busca de más caricias, al igual que su dueño, le gustaba que yo le brindara atención y cariño

**-Bueno, como él no está, creo que tú lo puedes recibir Darius-** acaricié su panza hasta que el felino se quedó dormido. Vi el reloj, ya era la hora de la cena, pero no tenía mucha hambre, así que dediqué a leer hasta que me sorprendí al escuchar las campanas que anunciaban medianoche, me resigné a que volvería a tener que verlo mañana en la mañana entre clases; me di un baño y me fui a acostarme, cuando me estaba acomodando para cerrar mis ojos escuché ruidos provenientes de afuera, unos fuertes pasos se aproximaron a la puerta de la habitación y luego apareció Severus con el semblante más afligido que pude ver en toda mi vida

**-Oh Merlín ¿Qué te pasó?-**

**-No mucho, digamos que tuve que acompañar a Draco a arreglar algo a su casa… Yo le dije a Lucius hace mucho tiempo que tenía que eliminar a esos duendecillos de su hatico-** dijo lanzándose a la cama como peso muerto

**-¿No me digas que unos duendecillos pueden contigo?-**

**-Unos no, millones si, eso era una plaga de proporciones épicas… estoy muy cansado-** se metió al baño y luego de cinco minutos salió vapor y un Severus Snape vestido con su típico pantalón de seda negra para dormir, se metió a la cama junto a mí, me abrazó y en menos de lo que se grita Quidditch, había caído dormido como un bebé; le corrí algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro, deposité un beso en sus labios para luego acomodarme en su pecho y dormir plácidamente.

Desperté con la dulce sensación de sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, me encantaba cuando me despertaba así, por mi ¡Que no se detuviera! Pero lamentablemente todavía quedaban cinco días de clases

**-Buenos días para ti también-** dije volteándome y besando sus labios

**-Al parecer alguien despertó de buenas-** apartó un poco de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mí oreja

**-Me encanta cuando tú me despiertas, pero lamentablemente hay que ir a trabajar-**

**-Siempre arruinando la diversión Granger-** salió de la cama, para meterse al baño, yo también me levanté y en cuanto salió Severus con su camisa a medio abrochar corrí al baño para asearme, me vestí rápidamente y juntos nos fuimos al Gran comedor

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa Hermione?-**

**-Se me había olvidado de que quedé con Ginny para antes del desayuno, le voy a ayudar con su vestido-**

**-¿No que lo tenía listo?-**

**-Bueno… si y no… luego te explico, larga historia para una mañana, ah pero eso si, ni una palabra a Harry ¿Me escuchaste?-**

**-Es tono…-** me miró ceñudo, le saqué la lengua

**-Te veré luego-**

**POV SEVERUS**

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que pensé, había revisado algunos ensayos y exámenes de los incompetentes que se hacían llamar mis alumnos y tomado los que tenía pendientes, ya solo faltaban cinco días para que el ciclo escolar cerrara y aproximadamente tres semanas para el matrimonio de Potter con la chica Weasley. Lo que me gustaba y agradaba de estas fechas eran las caras de sufrimientos de los cabezas huecas, sobre todo la de un pelirrojo con cuello hinchado de tanto rascarse, Ronald Weasley poco menos tenía que pedir un abogado para lograr salir de Hogwarts este año, sin la ayuda de Hermione o Potter el zanahorio estaba sentenciado a recursar una vez más séptimo, si es que Minerva lo aceptaba en el colegio de nuevo luego de sus reiterados intentos de propasarse con Hermione y sus faltas diversas al reglamente de Hogwarts, esta vez el cabeza de troll no tenía escapatoria

**-Bien clase, aquí tengo los resultados de sus exámenes, recuerden que algunos necesitaban un excepcional para aprobar mi materia de otra forma la reprueban-** miré en especial al pelirrojo**-Porfavor, sin intentos de asesinato una vez que vean sus calificaciones-** moví la varita y cada examen fue hacia su respectivo dueño, ahora la parte que me gustaba, sus caras, era un deleite para mí, y si, sabía que Hermione consideraba mi aptitud muy rara, pero nada se le podía hacer. Longbottom soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción cuando leyó en su examen un "aceptable" lo que hacía que aprobara la materia por los pelos, Seamus y Luna sonreían ante su "supera las expectativas" mientras que Weasley se golpeaba su cabeza hueca contra la mesa al leer "TROLL" en letras grandes y rojas. Otro ramo que el idiota había reprobado.

Al salir de la clase de séptimo, vi a dos cabezas acercarse hacia mí, John y Claire venían muy sonrientes hacia mí ambos con muchos pergaminos entre sus manos

**-¡Profesor Snape!-** gritó Claire entre medio de la multitud de jóvenes, me acerque hacia los niños, los veía muy complicados con tanto papel entre sus manos y decidí alivianarle la carga

**-Señorita Glass, usted sabe perfectamente que en los pasillos no debe gritar, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor-** dije con suficiencia

**-¡Oye! No hice nada malo-**

**-Claire calla, no hay que perder puntos, estos son los últimos días y sabes de Slytherin está muy cerca de nosotros-**

**-Sabias palabras Collins… bien y ¿Qué quieren?-**

**-Queremos hablar contigo-**

**-Haz hecho "**_**eso**_**"**__**con la profesora Granger-** dijo John

**-Vamos a mi despacho y allá hablamos más tranquilos… oh rayos Claire pásame tus pergaminos me estás dando pena-**

Los tres caminamos hacia mis aposentos y una vez instalados allí puede ver que lo que ambos chicos traían en sus manos eran sus calificaciones, y como una vez me dijo John, Claire era una Hermione más, en todas sus clases tenía "Excepcional" y John no se quedaba atrás con sus "Supera las expectativas " y " Excepcional" nada mal para unos críos como ellos que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban bromeando conmigo y últimamente siendo mis cómplices en aquel secreto y sorpresa que le tenía a Hermione, algunas veces me reía de mí, nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado así, feliz al lado de la persona que amo (Que terminó siendo mi estudiante), amigo de Potter y ¡amigo de dos críos! Si viajara al pasado, estoy más de seguro que mi "yo" no se lo hubiera creído

**-Vaya, así que utilizas esa cabeza para algo más que llevar tu cabello Claire-** la chica me sacó la lengua

**-Oye, una cosa es que me haga la tonta, otra es que lo sea, además las calificaciones son notas momentarias, las personas verdaderamente inteligentes son aquellas que aprenden de sus errores y los corrigen, las que enfrentan sus miedos y que logran llevar lo teórico a lo práctico -**

**-Sabias palabras Claire… pero a lo que venimos ¿Por qué no le has dicho?-** dijo John casi saltándome encima

**-No he tenido tiempo, he estado arreglando algunas cosas para que sea especial pero… ya sabes, la boda de Potter, el fin de año, cosas aquí, cosas allá-**

**-¡PERO SI FUISTE A PEDIRMOS AYUDA HACE YA CASI TRES MESES!-**

**-¿Severus tienes miedo?-** pregunto Claire

**-¿Miedo yo? Por favor ¿De qué tendría miedo?-**

**-No se… mi mamá me dijo que cuando mi papá le pidió **_**"eso" **_** casi no podía hablar y que le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas además que de su varita tenia ¡chispas!-** imitó el sonido de una explosión y con sus manos recreó las chispas de la cual hablaba

**-Enserio Claire, algunas veces dudo de tu capacidad mental y si es que estas bien- **dijo John**-Pero volviendo al tema principal ¿Por qué no se lo dices en vacaciones?-**

**-Eso es lo que he pensado, en cuanto terminé el curso nos iremos a la casa de Harry hasta que este se case… luego quiero llevarla a otro lugar a vivir conmigo-**

**-¡Que romántico!-** dijo Claire**-Oh si hablando de vacaciones, ¿Vendrás con nosotros John?-**

**-Tengo que hablar con mis padres, pero lo más seguro es que si-**

**-¿Y ustedes dos que planean?-** dije intentado mantener mi voz fría

**-Cada año, vamos a acampar con mi familia y desde que tengo ocho años que John va con nosotros, esa es la edad a que lo conocí-**

**-Si y oh Severus debes de estar allí cuando nos tiramos por la colina… oh cuando comemos sobre los arboles… oh cuando nos lanzamos a cazar peces oh…-**

**-Aunque todo eso suena interesante-** dije con mucho ironía**-creo que tengo mejores formas de pasar las vacaciones-**

**-¿Qué mejor que pasarla con amigos?-** Claire se acercó a John y lo tomó del brazo , el chico se puso nervioso, sus cabellos comenzaron a tornarse lilas y cuando la chica se destinaba a besar su mejilla, John volteó su cara y besó a Claire, fue un beso rápido que dejó a ambos total y completamente rojos y nerviosos y a mí con la carcajada en la garganta

**-Yo eh… creo que… me…mejor me voy… a… adiós-** dijo Claire mientras retrocedía del metamorfomago y salía disparada del despacho

**-¿Crees… crees que me odie luego de eso?-**

**-No creo… aunque su cara lo dice todo-** le planeé el hombro**-Oh y por cierto 20 puntos menos por acercamiento indebido-**

**-A no jodas… yo me largo-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El ultimo día había llegado, los alumnos de séptimo se habían licenciado ayer, a Harry, Draco y Hermione también se les incluyó en la ceremonia, una mención honrosa por así decirlo, la señorita Weasley, una vez acabada la ceremonia se había ido a su casa para ayudar a su madre con los preparativos y Weasley Troll, pues lo tendré que ver otro año como alumno. Y como siempre antes de irnos se reveló que casa había ganado el torneo, este año para sorpresa de muchos Ravenclaw se coronó campeona, desplazando a Slytherin y Gryffindor del trono.

Este año me tocó ir a dejar a los alumnos al tren en compañía de Hagrid, el semigigante con paraba de hablar de cómo le apenaba esto, que los echaría de menos, que Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin los niños y blablablá

**-Y dígame profesor Snape ¿Cómo esta Hermione?-**

**-Ella estaba ordenando las ultimas cosas para irnos a la casa de Potter-** dije arreglándome la túnica que el viento corrió

**-¿Quién empezaría que usted y Harry se llevarían bien? O mucho mejor que terminaría con Hermione-**

**-Nadie Hagrid, nadie-** dije llegando a la estación de Hogsmade

**-¡TODOS ARRIBA NO QUIERO VER SUS CARAS HASTA EL OTRO CICLO!-** Grité fuerte para que todos me escucharan

**-¿No nos quieres ver hasta el dos meses más?-** escuche una voz detrás de mí

**-Señorita Glass, señor Collins-** dije viendo a los niños**-Es mejor que suban al tren, no quiero mandarle una lechuza a sus padres diciendo que sus hijos perdieron el tren por mi culpa-**

**-Solo venimos a despedirnos-**

**-Y a desearte suerte-** digo John golpeándome en el hombro, el tren comenzó a echar humo

**-Es mejor que se vayan, enserio, Yo no los voy a ir a dejar si el tren los deja-**

**-Adiós Severus-**

**-Nos vemos en dos meses-**

Vi como una cabellera blanca y otra arena se perdían entre la multitud de gente, vi por la ventana que ambos chicos se sentaban juntos en el compartimiento y también vi, cuando Claire nerviosamente se acercaba a John y lo besaba en los labios, levanté una ceja, Dios la juventud de estos días.

Al llegar al castillo, Hermione tenía todo listo y organizado, nos íbamos mañana en la mañana a la casa de Potter, vi que en su bolso una tela color rojo pugnaba por salir, al sacarlo, me encontré con un elegante vestido de gala

**-¡Oye! Eso es mío-**

**-Pues guarda mejor tus cosas-** dije arrojándoselo a la cara

**-No lo arrugues, es para el matrimonio, Ginny y yo estuvimos haciéndolo y no sabes lo mucho que nos costó… pero el trabajo tiene su recompensa-** lo guardó prolijamente en su bolso

**-¿Está todo listo para mañana?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Qué nos falta Herms?-**

**-Bueno…-** me tiró a la cama y se sentó en mi regazo**-Creo que es el último día aquí-** me besó en el cuello**-Tal vez… podamos… despedirnos de este lugar-**

**-¿Una despedida? Vamos a volver en dos meses-** dije deslizando su blusa fuera de su cuerpo

**-Es el ultimo día, profesor- **mordió mi oído**-Nadie se enoja-**

**BUENO… ESTO ES TODO… HAGAN SUS APUESTA ¿QUE ES ESO QUE ESCONDE SNAPE? HAGAN SUS HIPOTESIS, TODO ES BIENVENIDO… Y UN ADELATO EL PROXIMO CAP SE LLAMA "BODA Y SORPREZA PARTE 1" NO SE SI POR ALLÍ HAY PISTA, NOS LEEMOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR XERXES ELI… ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
